Hell Mouths and Whiskey
by spikesduck
Summary: My first crossover fiction of Supernatural and Buffy! Kansas, portals, Winchesters and slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Mouths and Whiskey

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Genre – **Horror, Sex, Language and Adult Situations

**Characters – **Sam, Dean, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and a lot of the characters from Buffy.

**Spoilers – **Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves.

**Title – **I have no clue, just sounded good and I had no title =)

**Notes** – I apologize for Sam's POV being longer. This story may have many chapters though since it's a crossover and dimensional so I plan on using all points of view for this. Also this is my first fiction where I'm doing it from each character POV Supernatural and Buffy, so I hope that I get them right and that you readers enjoy wherever I decide to take this one. Don't ask me where I'm kind of making it up as I go along! LOL Some of these chapters will be shorter than others; I just ask that you bear with me while I get my footing as I stumble into writing this. Thank you!

**Disclaimer - **Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and the Buffy crew belong to Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun fiction.

**Chapter One**

**Dean POV**

"Dean…"

"I know Sammy; I'm driving as fast as I can!" I had my foot down I had my foot down on the pedal as far as it would go. "You know, I'm a bit surprised no cops have pulled us over yet chasing this thing. Have you ever noticed that most times we deal with a God damned skin walker the law always happens to get involved?"

My brother sighed. "Oddly enough, yeah I have. Listen, this is making me nervous. The damn thing looks like Bobby and its leading us on a high speed chase God knows where. If we run out of gas before it does…"

I looked down at my gas gauge. "Fuck" I said out loud, wishing I had filled up at that gas station back in Lawrence; but there was this adorable brunette that was stepping out of a yellow vintage 1970 Boss 302 Ford Mustang, with legs up to her ass and she had on this tiny mini skirt, and wouldn't you know I could see…

"Dean!" Sam shouted at me.

"Crap!" The car I was following made an abrupt left hand turn on a dirt road, and I made the same turn, fishtailing a bit until I could straighten out and speed up again. I was grateful it was the middle of the night in the middle of bum fuck Kansas, less chance of police on these roads, although I knew better than to think that, I didn't need to jinx myself.

I looked over at Sammy. One of his hands was on the dash, the other stuck firmly against the car door. I couldn't blame him for freaking out; we had been doing mostly 90 MPH for the last fifteen minutes. The skin walker we were currently chasing and hunting for the past two days was really clever. It seemed to me that each one of the damn things we hunt was smarter than the last, although I was grateful this one wasn't as crazy as the Pennsylvania Dracula wannabe had been. This one had just lead us on a two state chase from South Dakota, taking Bobby's face for a disguise, although it had killed a couple people in Wahoo, Nebraska, and when I caught up to it I was going to seriously beat it down!

My thoughts stopped suddenly when all of a sudden and out of nowhere came a blinding white light, right in the middle of the road. I heard Sam call my name, panic in his voice, even as I was hitting the brakes to avoid the silver '71 Corvette the skin walker had hijacked in Nebraska. That was the least of my worries though, as the vette disappeared in the light, and I could no longer see it in front of me, because I was slowing down, but not fast enough to avoid hitting it myself.

The last thing I thought was that this was the end, we were gonna die, although the angels would most likely resurrect us…

**Sam POV**

I didn't remember much. I remembered we were chasing the skin walker, and then the bright light in the middle of the road. I had called out Dean's name, but that was it, the rest was a blur. At present time the car was stopped, and my eyes were closed tightly, and I was wondering if we were dead. That's when I heard my brother's familiar voice from my left.

"Sam?" I didn't answer or open my eyes at first, still pretty sure I was dead, that we were both dead and imagining all sorts of things I would see when I opened my eyes.

A few seconds passed.

"Sammy? Come on! Wake up!"

I finally opened my eyes. Bright sunlight drifted through the Impala's car windows, and it seemed like we were on some dirt road. It still looked like Kansas; sparse shrubbery, wheat fields, and flat plains surrounded us. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought we were on the same dirt road we had been on the night before following the skin walker. It was very strange and I felt my brow furrow in confusion. I finally peeked to my left and saw Dean, and he had the same look of confusion on his face, although he also looked worried at the same time, probably because I hadn't answered him yet. He might actually have been worried that I had been dead, so I turned to look at him and he sighed in relief. I wasn't dead, unless I was dead, but I didn't feel dead.

"You ok Sam?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Do you think we're dead?" I had to ask him, I wanted to hear what he thought.

"I don't think so, I can feel myself breathing, and we're talking in the car. Hell, dude, I don't know what to think right now. All I know is we were chasing that damn skin walker and it was the middle of the night, and a few seconds later, BAM! It's daytime in the middle of nowhere and there's no sight of the vette." He slammed his hand down pretty hard on the steering wheel. "Damn it!" I noticed the car was still running and Dean still had his foot on the brake, and he had wrapped his hands so tightly around the wheel his knuckles were turning white.

"Dean, you have to calm down."

"I know!" He took his hands off the wheel, but the car kept running his foot not moving from the brake pedal either. "So you have any ideas on what just happened? Because I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than a little freaked out."

I had no clue what was going on, although a thought was playing around in the back of my mind. I couldn't bring up to the forefront and understand it at the moment however, so I answered the best that I could.

"I don't know Dean, there's something I think it is but I can't exactly put it into words right now.

Silence overtook us for a few minutes, as our current situation sank in, and it was a lot to take in. I knew he was right, it had only taken us a few seconds to go through that light, and already everything felt different. Whatever had just happened to us it was huge. There was no denying it.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "We can't just sit here. We have to figure out what happened, where we are, and where the skin walker ran off to. We should probably call Bobby."

Dean shook his head yes. "Yeah, Ok, lemme call Bobby." I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Bobby's number and put the phone to his ear. About ten seconds passed, and Dean spoke with surprise in his voice and a look of shock on his face.

"Hi, is Bobby there?" A moment of silence passed, as I listened to his one sided conversation with the person on the other line. "Bobby Singer, Singer's Auto Salvage? This is his number…" A few moments of silence this time. "Are you sure? Because he's a good friend of mine and he's always been at this number…" And yet another few moments of silence. "Ok. I'm really sorry I bothered you then." Dean flipped his phone shut and pinched his nose.

"What is it?" I asked, worried. Dean let out a breath and looked at me.

"I dialed Bobby's number and some young girl answered. When I asked for Bobby, she said no one lived there by that name and that she had no idea what I was talking about."

"That's not good Dean. Are you sure you hit the right number? Maybe you should call again; it could just be a fluke."

"I didn't dial wrong, but just so you can see, watch me." He held his phone out for me so I could see the display, and slowly scrolled down until Bobby's name was highlighted and hit send. The message "calling Bobby" appeared, and he put the phone back to his ear. Someone picked up a few moments later as he began to speak again, an apology the first thing on his mind apparently. He put the phone down and hit speaker so I could hear this time, and I kept quiet as he talked.

"I'm really sorry to be bothering you, but is Bobby Singer there?"

I hear a sigh and then a young woman that sounded in her mid – twenties answer. "No, I don't know any Bobby Singer. Honestly, is this some kind of phone prank?" She sounded really annoyed, but Dean, he was really smooth.

"What? No! It's not a prank. To tell you the truth, I keep dialing my friend's number and you answer the phone. I thought I might have misdialed at first, but I swear I didn't. I promise you, I have no idea what's going on." Dean's voice came across velvety smooth and honest, and I smiled a little for the first time since the incident.

"Well," the woman said, in a much nicer tone. "Maybe there could be something wrong with your phone. I've heard of some weird stuff happening with phones these days. You should call the phone company and look into it."

My brother responded in kind turning on his charm. "I'm actually gonna do that sweetheart. Look, if it happens again I apologize for future calls. I'm just trying to get a hold of my friend that's all, honest."

The woman let out a laugh, the tension broken. "Its ok, you really do sound like a nice enough guy. I apologize if I came off rude, crank calls just get to me, but I shouldn't have assumed that was what was happening."

Dean chuckled. "Thanks, and I understand. Listen, just in case the phone company asks me, can you tell me what state you're in? I'm not trying to stalk you I swear, I just want to be able to give them as much information as I possibly can."

Smooth Dean, very, very smooth. I could feel my face break out into a grin and shook my head. It never ceased to amaze me how well Dean got women to tell him anything at times like these. I was pretty she would answer his question without any problems, and she didn't disappoint.

"Well, you already have my number. You don't recognize the area code?"

"Uhm I don't know, but I want to say South Dakota." Dean pretended to sound unsure.

She laughed. "You got it."

"Good, I'm glad I was right on something. Thank you so much, and again I'm really sorry."

"Its fine honey, you take care now."

"That I will. Bye." They both hung up and Dean looked at me, threw his hands up in the air, and blew out a deep breath. He was beyond annoyed now, this I knew.

"See what I mean? No Bobby! Want me to try a third time, it might be the charm?"

"Not right this minute, but maybe later just to make absolutely sure. I think right now we should concentrate on where we are and what happened to us, and finding out where the skin walker disappeared to." I knew calling Bobby again wouldn't solve anything right now, and I was pretty sure we wouldn't reach him, but I didn't want my brother freaking out more than he already was.

Dude, is it just me or does this feel like the beginning of a really freaky Twilight Zone episode? You seem a lot calmer than I am right now."

I kept my voice as calm as possible as I spoke. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't freaked Dean, but its not gonna do us any good, or change the boat we're paddling in. We need to stay calm and do our best to figure this all out."

"In that case there's no point in staying here then Sammy. We need to head to the closest town, do some research, and find the shape shifter. I also need gas, so we need to find a service station." I nodded in agreement and Dean let his foot off the brake finally, the car lurching forward and we were on our way down the road.

I still had a nagging feeling at the back of my mind though, the kind that told me I knew deep down what was going on, but it just wouldn't form into a coherent thought. I shoved it away for the time being though. We had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Mouths and Whiskey

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Genre – **Horror, Sex, Language and Adult Situations

**Characters – **Sam, Dean, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and a lot of the characters from Buffy. I'm mostly going for a Sam/Dawn romance with this one. Shout out to Manda for giving me the idea. There might be other relationships I tackle as well, I just haven't figured it all out yet =)

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Title – **I have no clue, just sounded good and I had no title =)

**Notes** – This next chapter is from Dawn, Dean, and Sam's POV. I do intend to get to the rest of the Scooby gang POV in as well. I did hand write a few chapters out, and its weird because I'm editing as I go… so all I ask is to be patient with me, because I really want to make this story as good as I can. Also I apologize for the long paragraphs in this chapter. I had to make it seem like you knew what these people were thinking of each other. We know the SPN and Buffy people, but they don't know each other, so I have to describe it, and everything that's happened with Buffy after the big season 7 fight. No way around it so, yeah, sorry. Anyway, enjoy, and as always tell me what you think!

**Chapter Two**

**Dawn POV**

There is a coffee shop a few blocks from the main campus of the university I attend, and I have the best table all to myself, where I can spread out my books and study while I caffeinated. This is where I sat today, my psychology book opened in front of me, and I was reading the latest chapters on Freud that had been assigned to me that very morning. My latte was almost finished though, and it had cooled off considerably over the past hour that I had been sitting there. However, I didn't mind, it beat studying at home which could get crazy and too loud for me to think about anything I was working on.

Home. It was really strange being in one place again for so long. Buffy and I hadn't a place to call home since we lived in Sunnydale. Not that I wanted to remember, but at times it could not be helped. The events leading up to and after the destruction on the Hellmouth 6 years prior was still fresh in my mind, and when I thought about it, so much so that it still almost felt like it just happened yesterday. The First and their uber vamps and all the potential slayers that died fighting them made me cry sometimes, wishing it had not been so bad, but we knew going in it wouldn't be easy. Buffy and Faith both made it to the bus and all of the survivors although some of them had been injured pretty seriously, like Rona and Robin.

Anya was dead, giving up her life to protect Andrew. I cried for Xander, he hasn't been quite the same since then, and it breaks my heart to see him so sad. He still cracked jokes, but losing Anya really changed him. He no longer seemed as interested in relationships, even though he had tried going on a few dates on occasion, but nothing ever came of them. I think he had come to some realization with himself that made a part of him shut down and give up on being happy. Anya had made him happy, and he never forgot that.

My thoughts were interrupted just then by the sound of a car outside, pulling up to the curb right in front of the window to the coffee house. It was an older model car much like Angel's, and I took a long look at it as it came to a stop, although the only thing I could tell for sure was that it was black. It idled for a few minutes and then turned off, the doors opening to reveal its passengers. It was weird the moment I saw them, I felt drawn to them although I had no idea why.

When they were standing on the curb I got a better look at the two guys that had emerged. They were both tall, 6' and better, one with short, spiky hair, the other with longer brown hair. The shorter of the two had hazel eyes, and he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, and what looked to be an older leather jacket in really good condition. I had watched him walk around from the driver's side of the car and punch the other guy lightly on the shoulder. He had a nice smile and seemed to be in a very good mood.

It was the other guy though, that really had my attention; I didn't know why, but there was just something about him to me that was magnetic. He stood almost a head taller than the driver, had hazel eyes too I think (I couldn't see clearly) and he was also wearing jeans and t-shirt, although he was wearing a regular tan jacket. He was gorgeous. He didn't really react to the shorter dude punching him, just shook his head started walking towards the door to the coffee shop.

'Oh my God! They're coming in here, he's coming in here! Look away Dawn, its impolite to stare, besides, he's way out of your league!' But as usual I didn't listen to myself; I just continued to stare as they walked through the door and up to the counter to order their coffee. As I kept on watching them, the taller one in particular, random questions started to pop in my head. Who were they and where are they from? Do they go to school here? They could be grad students. Were they a gay couple? They didn't seem gay. 'Oh my God, if that's the case, the world is SO NOT FAIR!'

As it would happen, that cruel twist of fate stabbing into me, that was all I had time to think. You see people who stare tend to get caught doing so, and I was no exception. "Shorty" (my nickname for him, I know, not really original, but I was thinking on the fly) started looking around the café, not seeming to care about his surroundings, just checking it out. He stopped suddenly when he spotted me because of course my dorkus self couldn't stop gawking at the big dude. I just couldn't seem to will my head to turn down and look at my book, or out the window, or anywhere else for that matter. He nudged the taller guy, and he turned around and met my eyes. They were the sexiest eyes I had ever seen.

'Oh my God, I'm staring! Oh my God, they noticed me! Oh my God!' I finally snapped myself out of it and looked down at my book, trying to pretend to read at least, while I kept them in my peripheral vision. I had no idea what else to do. Leaving the café was a bad idea, I'd have to walk past them and that would be embarrassing. I could go on reading and hope that they go about their own business and forget I even exist. I could run and hide in the bathroom…

My thoughts were interrupted though as I saw them move towards me, my heart beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. 'Oh my God, they can't be coming over here! Oh, my God, Oh my God!'

Before I had time to refocus my thoughts and pretend I didn't exist, a soft, pleasant voice came from right across from me. "Hi. Do you mind if we join you?" I had no idea what possessed me, but I looked up to see those eyes looking right at me, a smile on his face with dimples so adorable.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I must have alarmed him because I stood up really fast and the smile faded, the look of pleasantness gone, a concerned frown taking its place. I could not believe he spoke to me. I felt dizzy… too much coffee, stood up too fast… "I, I…"

That's all I remembered before the darkness took me. Well, that and someone's strong arms seeming to encircle me as everything went black.

**Dean POV**

I couldn't believe it. Well, maybe I could, but I never in my life saw a girl faint just because one of us said hi before. She was definitely into Sam; I saw her checking him out while we stood at the counter getting our coffee. She was cute; brown hair with very light blonde highlights, blue eyes, and holding her now she had a firm little body. She wasn't my type; too shy, stammering and fainting girls were definitely right up my brother's alley.

At least I caught her before her head hit the ground, cause the last thing this girl needed was a concussion added to her list of woes. I couldn't keep the smile off my face though, this was amusing and after the night we had, I needed something to break up the worry inside me. Sam ran up to the counter to get a damp cloth, which the red haired lady behind quickly supplied. He was now kneeling down in front of the girl in my arms, putting the cloth to her forehead and cheeks. He was trying to speak to her in a firm, yet gentle voice, trying not to scare her as he did his best to rouse her.

"Dawn. Dawn? Can you hear me?"

I gave my brother a puzzled look. "Dawn? That's her name?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's a regular, always orders herself a latte and has her head in a book." Sam pointed to the red haired lady behind the counter, who kept glancing our way with concern. "That's Amelia. She wanted to call an ambulance, but I talked her out of it since Dawn doesn't seem to be hurt." Just then the girl named Dawn stirred in my arms, a low groan escaping her lips. Sam continued to wipe her forehead with the cloth and I spoke to her this time.

"Dawn? Sweetheart? You coming around?" Her eyes started fluttering, and then she slowly opened them, taking in her surroundings in a very careful way. The way Sam and I do, actually, after some supernatural ass – munch knocks us out. Her body stirred, and one of her hands came up to touch the cloth that Sam had on her, also touching part of his hand.

"What happened?" She asked this in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

"You fainted and my brother caught you before you hit your head on the floor. Amelia seems pretty concerned about you." Sam replied softly, using those puppy eyes of his to get his point across to her. Yeah the puppy eyes, they never failed Sam.

I looked up and sure enough, Amelia was still checking on Dawn and what the situation was, very worried. She caught my eyes and I gave her my best smile and a nod, and she sighed with relief, nodding back at me before returning to her work.

Dawn groaned again, but this time it seemed like this time it was out of irritation, or embarrassment even. "Did she call my sister?" I purred inside, my love of the ladies soaring. She had a sister and I wondered briefly if she was my type. I didn't voice that though, as Sam would get real angry at me.

He responded. "I don't know. I could check and see if you would like me to?"

The girl, Dawn, closed her eyes all the way again and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She inhaled deeply, and then let out a long breath before she spoke again. "No. If she did she did, but if she didn't then I don't want the idea put in her head. I don't want to deal with my sister right now, best not to bring it up."

Of course I can't keep my mouth shut. That's just who I am, and I had to say something now. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"

Dawn opened her eyes again, and they widened a bit in alarm. Maybe it was because she was lying on her backside in my arms, or maybe because Sam was sitting in front of her smiling with the charm us Winchester boys were born with. That smile works so well for us, and I sent a silent thank you to my parents for giving us that. Anyway, my bet was on the latter. Her mouth hung open for a few moments and she seemed caught off her guard. Touché! That's all it lasted though, as she took another deep breath and started to sit up very slow. I firmly and gently held her back, but when she was sitting up I didn't let go just in case.

Dawn looked away from Sam towards the window before she spoke, answering my previous statement. "Believe me when I say I know that, but she can get a little over protective when it comes to my safety. It just gets a little old some days. I am capable of taking care of myself." I was going to say something about her fainting spell but I just smirked and kept my mouth shut.

Sam continued to smile at her, a glint in his eyes. "I'm guessing she's older than you then, the big protective sister?"

Dawn turned her head back to Sam and smiled back. "By four years. How did you know that?"

Sam laughed and glanced at me. "Believe me, I know how that goes."

I just rolled my eyes at him and interrupted. "What's that supposed to mean?" My brother rolled his eyes back at me, and then turned his attention back to Dawn, who was a bit confused.

"Anyway, are you feeling better? Anymore dizziness?" He put the cloth aside and looked at her with concern.

Dawn gave a weak smile. "I feel better, although I'm not sure how it will be for me when I finally stand up. So I guess Amelia told you my name huh?"

It was time for introductions.

**Sam POV**

Dawn had the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen, and I loved looking into them. She was a little on the shy side, long brown hair with blonde highlights, and as far as I could judge she stood about 5'8". I would have a better guess when she stood up without fainting on us. Her hair glistened as the late afternoon sun filtered in from the window, making her eyes bluer still, and I never wanted to look away from them.

I was surprised that she had been reading a college level psychology book, which I took notice of when I had first approached her. She looked so young, jail bait even, which had me nervous, but I was relieved that was not the case. I never had a girl faint on me just because I said Hi before, and I'm pretty sure Dean hadn't either. But damn, she was really beautiful. She looked to be feeling better and had now asked for our names very politely. It was only fair she knew ours, and I wasn't going to lie to her, something in me couldn't.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean." I nodded to my brother and she turned around to give him a quick smile.

"Sam and Dean got it. Dawn Summers. Thank you for catching me Dean, I couldn't imagine a hospital visit, I would have had to call Buffy for sure."

Dean arched his eyebrow. "Buffy?"

Dawn nodded. "My sister, Buffy."

I could tell Dean was thinking something very perverted by the amused look on his face, so I spoke up before he could say something snarky. "Hey, Dawn, can I ask you something?" She looked at me and cocked her head slightly to the side, which I found really adorable, and as if it was ok for me to continue, so I did.

"I'm really not trying to embarrass you, but were you staring at us for a reason when we came in?" I was sure we had looked tired and haggard; we hadn't had much sleep in days because of the skin walker. We must have been quite the sight. But it was no matter now; my question caught her off guard and made her embarrassed. A lovely shade of light pink colored her cheekbones and her eyes shifted to the floor. Pretty, shy, a sweet voice, and she had an effect on me for sure, my lower head was telling me this unashamed. I adjusted myself so she couldn't see, but Dean noticed, he was smirking again, trying hard not to laugh at me. I ignored him.

"Well, I'm a regular here and I know most of the other regulars." She smiled shyly at me. "Most of us are college students at UNK here in Lawrence, and this café isn't always crowded, a nice best kept secret between those of us that know about it. So when I saw you guys, whom I never had before, I was curious." She got over the shyness a bit and smiled a little more earnestly at me. "I figured you two for grad students that was my best guess."

Dean laughed. "Grad students, huh?"

She smiled wider at him, and it just made me happy to see her so, although I was really having a problem with the erection I couldn't seem to contain. "Sorry if I made assumptions. I like to observe people and sometimes I get a little carried away. I'm a psychology major." She laughed a little bit timidly. "Maybe I should switch majors. I can't observe anyone or listen to them if I'm fainting when someone talks to me. What happens if I do that in front of a patient?" She was giggling now, and I couldn't help but smile, I really liked her attitude.

I just had to know more about this beautiful young woman in front of me, I was completely intrigued. "Psychology can be interesting and fun, depending on the professor."

That perked her up, me right along with her. "Sounds like you took a course then? She asked.

"A few actually, I found it rather fascinating." She smiled brighter than she had before, the common interest between us growing.

"So I was right, you are in college?"

"I was in college; I did three years at Stanford, going pre law." I answered honestly.

I could tell I took her off guard with my response. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. "Stanford? Law school? Really? That's very impressive." She got a pensive look on her face. "Wait, you said three years, you never finished? Can I ask why?"

"I decided it would be best to take some time off and go on a road trip with my brother here." I couldn't tell her the real reason, that a demon killed my girlfriend and I wanted revenge. She'd probably run away screaming. Dean backed me up though.

"He needed a break from school; he studied so hard his brain about fried like eggs on a hot stove. It's not so good to be an egg brain." Dean smiled at the irritated look I gave him, but that was Dean, he'd never change.

Dawn spoke up oblivious to my brother's bad joke. "I can understand that. My head feels like its on information overload sometimes, especially with the amount of coursework I get. I'm surprised at how much of it my brain actually retains." She sighed. "I think I'm ready to try standing up." I finally had an excuse to touch her again, but I really hoped she didn't look down when we stood up, I would be the one embarrassed, and Dean would never let me live it down.

Dean kept his hand on her back and I reached out to take her hand, which she held onto firmly. Her hands were so soft, and I was grateful again that she wasn't jail bait. I didn't normally date girls as young as her, and I had no idea why I would find her so compelling. The three of us got up slowly, taking our time until she was finally standing upright. It was going pretty well until Dawn stumbled a bit forward, and right into me. I still had her hand and I reached out with my free one to catch her shoulder before she fell again. It didn't keep her from crashing into me, however, we didn't fall, and she didn't knock the stuffing out of me, but the impact of it made me grunt.

Dean laughed again. "She made you grunt Sam, she must be made of firmer stuff than you can handle. Be careful Dawn, Sammy is a bit fragile at times." I shot him another irritated look before turning back to Dawn to see if she was ok.

I was right, she was about 5'8", maybe 5'9", and her head had landed on my chest, and her upper body close to my abdomen. I was fortunate that no part of her body had connected with any part of my body lower than that, and I breathed a sigh of relief that awkwardness had been spared. I was a little disappointed though, because part of me wanted that, wanted her, and I hadn't know her more than 15 minutes.

I had unconsciously let go of her hand and currently held her in my arms, which felt beyond good. I didn't want to let her go. I could smell the fragrance of her hair, like wildflowers in a meadow, and her body just felt right tucked into mine. But Dean cleared his throat before I could get lost in my thoughts about her any further, and I snapped out of it.

I very gently pulled Dawn away from me so we ere mere inches apart. She was looking down and it wasn't long before that blush in her cheeks returned. I wanted desperately to believe she had been checking us out earlier, me in particular, because she thought I was attractive. It wasn't an egotistical thought, just a curiosity. Dean, on the other hand, would definitely think that way; we were like night and day when it came to women that way. I was weary about getting involved with anyone, but I couldn't help it. I wanted her to like me, to feel the way I did about her at this moment. We would eventually leave though, and it wasn't fair to her to get something going when it would just be over in a few days, no matte how badly I wanted it, wanted her. So I couldn't afford to get my hopes up.

Dawn still had her head down, and I figured she must be extremely embarrassed now, falling into me the way that she did. But then, realization dawned on me, and I almost died of embarrassment myself, when I remembered my erection and how close we were and that she had just seen it. I didn't want to look up at Dean but I did, and he was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

I swallowed nervously and spoke to her. "You ok Dawn?" I just ignored the snorts and giggles Dean was letting go with. She lifted her head, eyes meeting mine with a look of shock on her face, the light pink blush a bright red now. 'Yeah, she saw it.'

"I… yeah… I…" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took another deep breath before she opened them and nodded. "I'm good." It got quiet in an awkward way. Dean was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and a part of me cringed when I knew we were alone he'd never stop teasing me about this.

"Good." It was all I could say. I was still holding her arms, and I didn't want to let go of her but I did it anyway, very slow. Her eyes were still on mine, and as I let go I could swear I saw them swimming with disappointment, but I wasn't sure.

Dawn laughed nervously. "Well, I'm standing." That made me smile. She could laugh at herself and it was endearing and sexy.

Dean laughed with her. "You'll be walking in no time. It's like riding a bike, I assure you, you never forget."

She laughed again still looking at me. "Here goes nothing." She turned to the table and took a few steps. She turned around with a big grin. "Ta Da!" I laughed, while my brother broke into applause, clapping his hands furiously, causing some heads in the café to turn on us and wonder what was happening.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Dean said loudly.

She curtsied toward him. Was there anything she did that wasn't adorable? "Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad I entertain!" She looked out the window and a frown came to her face. "The sun is starting to go down; I need to get home before Buffy worries."

I was sad she had to go, but if she had to, I wanted to know where she lived. "Could we give you a ride? I promise, we're not serial killers or disturbed in any messed up way."

She cocked her head in that curious way again and gave a short nod. "Sure. I don't usually ride with strangers, but you guys seem nice enough, so just let me grab my things." She turned back to the table grabbed a book bag and stuffed it with the book she had been reading. She slung it over her shoulder and made sure she had everything, and then turned back to us. "All set!"

"Let's motivate then." Dean said, leading the way toward the door, Dawn right behind him, giving a quick wave to Amelia, who just smiled and waved back. I was right behind her, and I wouldn't be a man if I didn't at least check out the view, and a great one it was. When we finally made it to the car, Dawn headed straight for the back door, but I had to be a gentleman.

"You want to sit up front Dawn?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine in back. Besides, you're so tall I wouldn't want you cramping up on my account." What a doll.

I laughed. "I've sat in the back before; it's really not a problem." Dean was in the driver's seat already, and unlocking the doors.

She shook her head again. "Really, sit up front. I insist." She opened the door and climbed in back, and I slid into the front, our discussion over.

Dean looked back at Dawn over his seat and grinned. "Where to my lady?" I rolled my eyes, but she giggled so I let it go. She started giving directions and we were on our way.

It was Lawrence, Kansas, we knew our way around the town pretty well, and so following her directions wasn't that hard. The way she took us was familiar though, and as we got closer to our destination a realization hit me, and I looked over at Dean and he was glancing at me as well. When she finally pointed out her house and we came to a stop, I just stared, dumbstruck.

Dean had the courage to speak. "This is your house?" he asked quietly.

"Yep!" was her response.

The house had new additions built on to it, new paint and a few other home improvements for sure, but it hadn't changed and there was no denying it.

It was our childhood home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell Mouths and Whiskey

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Genre – **Horror, Sex, Language and Adult Situations

**Characters – **Sam, Dean, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and a lot of the characters from Buffy. I'm mostly going for a Sam/Dawn romance with this one. Shout out to Manda for giving me the idea. There might be other relationships I tackle as well, I just haven't figured it all out yet =)

**Shout Out - **there's a nod in here to the girls that wrote When Hellmouths Collide, a Buffy/Hercules crossover fiction that was well written. My hats off to you ladies!

**Notes** – This next chapter is from Buffy, Sam, and Willow's POV. Yes again with the Sam POV but I can't help it I had to. Maybe I'm really getting stuck on making this mostly a Sam/Dawn fiction, but no worries I'm gonna do what I can. A couple of things – Buffy and Willow's POV are much longer than Sam's in this chapter, because I'm trying to fill in the gaps of what happened after Sunnydale sunk and the comic book Buffy Season 8 to present, which I have not read yet, so I apologize for any inconsistencies. So there are a lot of long paragraphs. Also, this is the first chapter with any type of lemons in it, so be gentle with me, because sex is really hard to write LOL! Enjoy!

**Buffy POV**

I was very concerned.

The sun was starting to go down and my sister Dawn wasn't home; in fact, she was the only one not home yet. Faith and Spike were sparring in the basement, and Willow was in her room doing her meditation. Giles and Angel were looking over some finances in the office and Xander was fixing the window that got smashed during a demon attack earlier that day. That was everyone accounted for but my little sister, and she was the reason I' was on the front porch, pacing back and forth, totally wigging out. She hadn't picked up her cell phone when I called or returned any of my messages.

I did my best to calm myself down, especially since I knew I was over protective of my little sister, but the harsh reality of it was that we both knew what lurked out there in the dark; vampires, demons, and pretty much any evil creature you could possibly imagine. It was just a fact that they will always be out there, short of one big miracle. We constantly had to prevent an apocalypse, our little group, because evil never slows down, and on the rare occasion that it does it regroups and comes back worse than it did the time before. It was a never ending battle. I got lost in my thoughts.

I was chosen, and so was Faith. I remembered when it was just one girl, and that girl had been me. Thanks to Willow's spell that had all changed, and all potential slayers had their powers and were all over the world. The burden of being the only one was lifted from me, which was a relief most of the time. After Sunnydale had been destroyed along with the First's uber vamps, Giles, Willow, Xander and I had started to rebuild the Watcher's Council from scratch, Giles taking command of it. It was not easy. WE had to find new headquarters since the First had blew up the original one, along with all the books, scrolls, watcher's diaries and slayer's journals. Quite a bit of it was irreplaceable, and I swear Giles about cried when he found out.

We also had to figure out how to round up any remaining watchers and potentials that had not made it to Sunnydale or died at the hands of the First. It had been somewhat easy to find the new slayers, thanks to the coven in England that had helped Willow get back on her feet. I personally only met Althenea twice, but I got good vibes off her, although meeting her the first time she seemed very intimidating. Not that she was guarded intimidating, she was drop dead gorgeous; any man or woman would drool over her. Once you got past her looks though, she was so nice, soft spoken, with a great sense of humor. Her coven of seers and witches had been very useful in tracking slayer energy; like they did for the council before, and since Willow's spell it had been much easier for them to do so. Tracking down the remaining watchers though, had been the most difficult.

Quite a few slayers had died, even before the Sunnydale incident, but not nearly as many as the watchers that had been killed. We had some theories as to why that had been, like killing them to impersonate key figures of the council and bring down the organization itself, thus striking us from the inside out. We just couldn't be sure though, which was scary because we didn't completely destroy the First, so retaliation was a likely possibility.

They killed a lot of watchers. It had taken Giles, Willow, and Dawn a lot of time and effort to get into the old council's computer files; we're talking months just to finally get a list of all the watchers simply employed by the council. Before that, only two watchers had been able to find their way to me and the Scooby gang: Sam Zambuta, Kendra's old watcher, and Julie Sanderson, whose potential was killed down in San Antonio, Texas a few days before the events of the Sunnydale Hellmouth.

Once we had the list, however, we began tracking them down, which had been so hard. 80 percent were dead, and there had been hundreds of them, damn near a thousand; 948 to be exact. Numbers wise 758 dead and 190 watchers left alive. I thank the heavens everyday I didn't lose Giles. Out of the 190 left, five percent were missing or unaccounted for, they had simply vanished. Around 75 of them had decided they were done with the council period, and 20 or so had gone to the dark side unfortunately, were in league with the First and the evil of this world. I even had to kill a few of them over the past few years, which left us with a grand total of 80 watchers. Only five of them were women, Julie included, and Sam was older, but he refused to give up the fight.

Then there was Giles, and my heart broke for him, he had lost so many friends. Even though I always had my share of problems with the council, I knew deep down they weren't all like Quentin Travers had been, or his snotty groupies, and even they hadn't deserved to die like that. I was pretty sure Giles might have a breakdown or gone wild man after the numbers were in, but he held it together through the devastating situation, mourning in his own quiet way.

We had gained Robin of course, who knew the score of being a watcher since he had been raised by one after his slayer mother Nikki Wood died when he was just a little kid. He currently has a team of 15 girls in England right now with the coven, and as added protection Vi and Rona were part of his team. Rona had a nasty attitude with me, and after getting seriously wounded a bit of that nastiness remained, but Robin handled her pretty well. Vi was still herself but she had grown quite a bit stronger on the inside, taking her slayer duties very seriously. Robin, Rona, and Vi checked in with us on a regular basis, informing us of the slightest thing in the mother country.

Then there was Kennedy, the other potential turned slayer I had issues with. Being a spoiled little rich girl I didn't think there was anyone she liked except Willow, and they had dated, but they broke it off not long after Sunnydale, and it seemed like a mutual thing. Kennedy met Sam Zabuta and they traded some barbs and insults, laughed about it and bonded pretty much instantly, like they were family. Kennedy and Sam had 19 other girls in Africa, watching over another hell mouth. All the watchers and slayers were on hell mouths for the most part, save for a couple.

The financial difficulties had hit us almost immediately. The first year or so we had very little in the way of money. The old council had been beyond rich with unlimited monetary resources, but it took a while to access them. None of the surviving watchers had the level of security to get into the bank accounts, and the accounts themselves had multiple locks, passwords, and security systems guarding them, not to mention magical wards. The magical had taken the most time to get around, but once Willow did her mojo the rest was a lot easier to figure out. The pay off for being patient had been great though, and well worth the wait. We had billions of dollars and then some at our disposal now, managed completely by Giles and Angel.

Then sound of a car pulled me out of my reminiscing, as it pulled up to the curb on the side of our house. I don't know much about cars, but it looked like a classic, something that Angel would really love, and love to drive even. 'Black too, his favorite color.' I thought to myself off handedly.

The back passenger door opened and Dawn hopped out onto the curb, and I wondered what she had been doing in the car in the first place. She stopped by the front passenger side door and ducked her head to the window, obviously talking to the others in the car. I could see the driver but just barely, with Dawn's head blocking my view. There was also a front seat passenger, but I couldn't see that well. I thought they might be some of Dawn's college friends, although the driver looked like he might be a grad student.

The car's engine shut off and the other occupants got out, shutting the doors almost in unison. They walked up to Dawn, and then the three of them continued to make their way to the porch. Dawn waved at me and I waved back, I was happy to see she was ok. It didn't take them long to reach me, and as soon as they did I pulled my sister in for a hug, my relief hitting me in waves. After a minute I pulled back and gave her my concerned big sister face, which I had perfected since our mother had passed away.

"Dawnie, you had me worried. Where have you been, and why are you getting home so late?" I asked as nice as I could, because I knew she hated it when I over-reacted.

She sighed. "I went to my café after class to do some reading and well, I kind of had a fainting spell." She turned around and pointed to the shorter guy, who was 6' at least. "Dean here caught me before I hit my head on the floor and Sam…" She pointed to the taller guy that made me feel like a shrimp. "He helped me out too, and talked me through it until I felt better."

The one named Dean held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sammy."

Sammy sighed. "It's Sam."

They were both incredibly good looking; their parents must have been blessed with the 'God' gene. They had slight southern accents like many of the Kansans around here did, so I figured they were locals. They both wore jeans, t-shirts, and jackets, and yeah, Dean was tall but Sam was a giant. I had a gift for telling about people that I honed over the past few years, and they seemed like genuinely nice guys; my spider sense wasn't going off with them in the slightest.

I shook their hands in turn. "Dean, Sam, it's very nice to meet you. Thanks for helping out Dawn, and giving her a ride home, I tend to over worry at times."

Sam smiled at me. "Its nothing really, we're glad we could help. Dean and I actually lived in this house when we were very, very young."

That was interesting. "Really? I was pretty sure you were natives, you have the Kansas accent."

My comment made Sam laugh. "Yeah, I suppose we do. Anyway I was just a baby and Dean was 4 when we last lived here, so we don't really hear it. I can tell you don't have one."

It was my turn to laugh. "We grew up in California actually, we're transplants."

Dean spoke up, and I could tell he was a ladies man, his voice coming off rather flirtatious. "Man, don't you wish they could all be California girls Sammy?" Sam slapped him up the back of his head and Dean said "Ow!" and shot Sam a glare. 'Oh yeah, they really are brothers.'

I had to cut it short because I had to make Dawn eat something, and it was getting late. "Dawn its almost time to eat, Willow is just about done with supper." I looked at the guys. "I apologize, I would invite you in to join us but we have some family things to discuss." Supper was the time for evil baddie talk, but I couldn't say that to them.

"Its no trouble, we're kinda beat anyway, we haven't had much sleep in the past few days. So we need to go get am motel room and snooze for a bit." Dean said, stifling a yawn.

Dawn interjected. "Wait a minute you guys." She disappeared into the house, and I knew what she had in mind immediately. She walked back out a few seconds later and walked up to Dean.

"This is a key to another house we own just a few streets from here. It's not as big as this house, but it has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a game room, a big screen TV, and a hot tub. So please make yourselves at home and relax a bit. The kitchen is fully stocked as well, so eat some food." She put the key in his hand and closed hers around it and told them the address.

The brothers were visibly shocked. It took them a few moments to speak, but finally Sam managed it. "Dawn, we couldn't possibly…" but I cut him off.

"Honestly, it's no trouble. It's the least we can do for you helping Dawn. So please accept our generosity and stay as long as you need." I liked these guys, and the motels were not safe around here, not like the spare house was.

Dean nodded. "Ok, we'll take it then, thank you."

Dawn smiled. "No thanks necessary. Also, please take these." She handed them each a pure silver cross, which we keep on hand just in case. "We're not Jesus freaks if that's what you're thinking, but sometime around here it's good to have a cross handy."

They took the crosses, albeit Dean a bit hesitantly. Sam was more gracious about it. Dean put his in his jean pocket and Sam in his jacket.

Sam nodded. "Ok, we'll remember that. Thanks." He elbowed Dean.

"Uh, yeah, thank you." He blurted out. He was so transparent I had to hold back a giggle.

My sister came and stood beside me on the porch, before she turned around. "It was nice meeting you guys; maybe we'll see each other around."

Sam smiled again. "yeah, that would be nice." They were so into each other, that much was way obvious. From the look on Dean's face he thought the same thing.

"Let's motor Haley Joel." Dean turned and started walking towards the car.

"Dawn, Buffy, have a good night." Sam turned around and walked away as well, and they got in the car, honked a couple times and took off. I turned to Dawn; she was watching them drive away, sadness in her face. 'Yeah, so obvious."

"Let's go inside, its supper time." She nodded and we went into the house, locking the door behind us.

**Sam POV**

We had no trouble tracking down the house that Buffy and Dawn insisted we stay at. It really was just a few blocks away from them, and smaller than our old house, although there were a lot of additions to it. This would do though, and then some.

Dean and I had both been silent for the short drive here, with the exception of me saying the address off the key. We got like this quite often when we were hunting, or having issues with each other, and it was no different this time around.

He parked the car and we retrieved our stuff from the trunk, along with some weapons. We got to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside. Out of habit we did a recon, like our father taught us to. The kitchen, living room, and a game room split off from the hall. And just like Dawn said, the kitchen was fully stocked with food soda and beer. There was a dining room with a huge table attached to the kitchen, and upstairs were four bedrooms, a bathroom connecting the rooms on either side. Each one of the bedrooms sported a queen sized bed. The house was spacious. There was even a basement, with exorcise equipment and floor mats.

We chose the bedrooms on the left, and we stood in my room, not speaking for a few minutes. Dean finally found his voice.

"We need to talk, but in the morning because I'm beat dude." I just nodded and he left to go to the other room.

I threw my bag aside and stripped down to just my t-shirt and boxers, gave a little stretch and sat down on the bed. It was so comfortable and I laid back on the top of the covers, my head resting on the pillow, and closed my eyes. My mind was racing. Dawn talking about getting home before dark, and giving us crosses that she thought would come in handy was at the fore front of my mind. Dean and I knew there was more to it, our instincts told us as much. I tested my cross, and it was pure silver, and so was Dean's and pure silver crosses as a gift wasn't a coincidence.

We were pretty sure Buffy and Dawn were hip to the supernatural, but we couldn't come out and just say it. We didn't know who they were, but it was possible they were hunters, although they didn't seem the type to be in the game. On the other hand, maybe they use that to their advantage, to throw people off and make it seem like they weren't your typical hunters. Another possibility was that they weren't hunters, but had somehow found out about the supernatural and knew enough to protect themselves. In any case Dean and I would talk about it in the morning, and probably try and approach them to see if we can figure out what their angle was.

I couldn't get Dawn out of my mind. Her image swam in my head, refusing to leave me alone, although I didn't really want it to. At this point I became aware of my, although I was half asleep, and I was also aware of the hard on that was keeping me awake as well. I couldn't help it, I kept seeing her face and those bright blue eyes, and I could swear I smelled her hair and the way she had felt in my arms. My body woke up and I bolted upright, staring down at myself. I had to take care of it, since it wasn't going away.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Dean. I stood over the toilet and pulled myself out of my boxers, impressed to say the least. I hadn't had an erection like this in a long time, not since Madison. I sighed, put my hand on my dick, and started to stroke, letting myself think of Dawn, and kissing, tasting, and making love to her. My mind drummed up a scenario of me kissing her lips, her neck, and sucking on the soft flesh of her neck, her moaning gently and putting her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

I work my way down, kissing her chest until I come to her naked breast, taking a nipple into my mouth, sucking and nipping gently. She cries out softly, her hands wrapped up in my hair, arching her chest into me. I switch to the other breast, giving it the same attention, as Dawn squirms and cries of pleasure escape her lips. I keep going down though, kissing her skin to her belly, right down to just above her womanhood, lingering there as I take in the smell of her. I finally take my tongue and give her lick bottom to top, then taking her clit in between my lips and sucking hard. She cries out loudly this time, cries out my name, her orgasm hitting her, her hands twisting harder in my hair and holding firm, her hips bucking up into my face. She's so wet, and I kiss my way back up her body until my cock is at her entrance. We share a deep look as I push into her, the head of…

I didn't get to finish my fantasy, as my mind snapped back to reality as I came hard, my breath panting, eyes open wide in ecstasy. It was one of the best orgasms jacking off had ever given me, and I just went with it, riding it out as long as I could.

When I finished I cleaned up, fixed my boxers, and put my ear to the door of Dean's room. I couldn't hear anything, and if he was awake he was pretending rather well. I let it go for the time being; if he had heard me at all I'd hear about it in the morning. I went back to my room, slipped into the bed and closed my eyes. I was tired enough to fall asleep, and I did, but Dawn never left my mind or thoughts, which was fine with me. At least I'd have good dreams.

**Willow POV**

It was time to sit down to dinner, now that Dawn was home and we were all together, before Buffy and Faith go on patrol for the night. Dinner time was a time for us to relax, but also to share information we have on the current big bad, the evil lurking out in the dark. Any news on new potentials or watchers to try and recruit, or anyone that might be of help to us for that matter, usually came up during dinner conversation as well, and I had news tonight, bringing in what I hoped to be allies in our current situation. WE had been in the dark recently about who was opening these portals into other realities, but I think I was narrowing down who was behind it. I had a pretty good guess actually, some solid information that I hadn't told anyone yet, coming in the form of a phone call earlier this afternoon. I figured the best time to tell everyone would be dinner since that was our family time, it made more sense.

Everyone started trickling into the dining room about five minutes before supper was on the table, chatting about random things like school and work, nothing too heavy. Usually Buffy or Giles sat at the head of the table but I had told them I would like to this evening since I had important news to share. Spike always sat beside me, so he took a chair up front next to mine, which was normal since my transformation we had become bound together and almost inseparable.

Everyone was eventually seated, and all the food was on the table, and small talk started to commence. Again we just told each other little stuff about our day, about training and meditation, school for Dawn, and life in the general scope of things, all aside from hell mouth issues. Through the conversations I had the distinct impression that Buffy and Dawn had something to say, but I didn't probe their minds to find out. They were sisters and they needed their own private moments between them, to keep the sister bond they had strong, to make them closer on all levels. We were all family, but the Summers girls were blood related, it was something they had that the rest of us couldn't always understand; something so special and wonderful that none of the rest of us needed to interfere with.

About fifteen or so minutes into dinner Buffy spoke up so everyone could hear. "Time to get down to business, who wants to go first?"

Angel spoke up right after her. "I talked with Gunn today, and its not good news but it might help."

Buffy shot her fiancé a pensive look. "What happened?"

Angel sighed. "He lost two slayers."

It got real quiet. We all knew the risks of what we were a part of, and to know that we lost two of our own was very saddening. Giles eventually broke the silence, trying to move the conversation forward so we could find out what happened.

"Which slayers, and does he know what killed them?"

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well there's more to it than that. Gunn sent Sarah and Jen out on the normal patrol, two nights ago, and when they weren't back by morning, he and the rest of his girls went to search for them but it was like they almost just vanished."

"Almost?" Faith asked, worry lining her face.

"Well, we know the Duluth hell mouth is pretty big and part of it lies under Lake Superior, and Gunn's girls patrol on both sides of it in Minnesota and Wisconsin, and the area surrounding it. On the Wisconsin side on the outskirts of a little town called South Range, they found Jen's bracelet in the middle of the road. There was no blood on it that they could tell, but that's it, no other trace of them."

A few more moments of silence pass before Faith spoke up again. "Vanished is better than finding them dead, although that's creepy enough considering their abilities."

We were all in agreement on that. Since we had started finding the new slayers, we had run into a few of them that also had some sort of special ability. There weren't many of them, only twelve, three of whom were with Gunn's group. Those would be Sarah, Jen, and Rachel, so two of them missing were a big deal. Those three girls in particular had grown really close, to each other and to Gunn. So we knew Gunn and Rachel had to be out of their minds with worry right now.

All of the twelve girls with extra abilities were newer to the slaying game, appearing over the last two years. They still had all the strength of the slayer, just a little something extra. Rachel could tell, for instance, if someone was telling the truth, a human lie detector, and she was great to have around during interrogations. It worked on humans, vampires and demons alike, which made sense if something wanted to nab her, but Sarah and Jen being singled out was quite unsettling.

Sarah's gift was incredible. She was empathic, but physically if someone is hurt all she has to do is touch them, and she takes on the wound herself, healing both her and the person hurt, and her slayer healing makes it work even better. Jen has heightened senses, like smell, sight, sound and touch. All she had to do was use a sense to tap into someone's scent or mind, to feel how they were feeling or what they were up to sometimes. She couldn't hear thoughts, just echoes of a person's mind, and could see where they had been recently.

Xander voiced his concern. "It seems pretty obvious to me that whatever happened to them was intentional. That means Rachel could be in danger, and we should probably have Gunn send her to us."

Angel nodded. "Gunn and I are way ahead of ya, and her bus gets here at 3pm the day after tomorrow."

Spike finally said something, looking around at us casually. "So, it's a possibility they got sucked into one of these portals that are opening up bloody everywhere?"

Buffy sighed. "Not just everywhere, just on hell mouths, but yeah I wouldn't be surprised if they got sucked into another reality. I hope it's not one worse than our own."

This news happened to lead into what I had to say so I cleared my throat. "I actually have a few new angles on the portals. I was shifting myself through some of the new portal realities that I could manage to get a glimpse of, mostly the ones nearest our reality. Some of them do have monsters like we do, only it differs how bad they are and how you kill them, along with a few other things that seem unimportant. It took a lot of energy, and I couldn't get any more of that. Also I got a phone call from Riley."

I watched Buffy and Angel carefully, since Riley was still a sore subject, although they were working through it. Riley and his wife Sam were not watchers, just part of a secret government group dedicated to tracking down monsters. They had 15 of our girls with them, deep down in the jungles of South America, heading off a big hell mouth there. I saw angel twitch and I almost smiled, he really had issues with Riley but that was neither here nor there.

Buffy took it well though. "What did he say?"

I cringed. "You and Giles aren't going to like it." They looked at me expectantly. "Ethan Rayne is out of federal lock up."

Everyone jumped as Buffy slammed her hand down hard on the table, so hard I thought I heard it crack.

"Son of a bitch, are you serious?" She damn near yelled.

I continued. "I'm afraid so, he poofed out of his cell a few weeks back, they think and snuck some serious magic stuff in and used it to get out. Or he had some help, they don't know for sure yet, they're still investigating what happened."

"Damn, he's our number one suspect then. He's sucked us into a portal before." Giles commented. Giles, Buffy, Xander and I had been pulled into another dimension by Ethan Rayne a long time ago, like 9 or so years back when we were still in high school. We were transported to a core reality, the first reality, and got to meet some heroes of our Greek mythologies. Besides having to deal with Ethan back then it had been a semi – fun experience.

"So looks like we hunt down Ethan if we can. Anything else Will?" Xander asked.

"Yes, with some help from Althenea I was able to pinpoint and stay with one of the portals longer than the rest; the one here in Lawrence."

"And?" Faith questioned.

"I saw enough to see that the reality had evil kind of similar to ours, although there didn't seem to be any slayers, just a few people here and there that hunted them. I saw the portal open and suck in two guys following one of the things here. Not only that, the car they were driving got sucked into the portal along with them, following the thing driving another car. I thought we could track them down and help them out, maybe gain them as allies, if they can believe what's happening."

Buffy nodded. "What were they driving; we can keep an eye out for them."

"The thing was driving a yellow Maserati, I think a Gran Turismo; the guys were driving a 1967 Chevy Impala though, that much I know!" Hanging around Angel it was hard not to know a bit about cars, and it came in handy.

"Oh My God!" Everyone, myself included, turned to look at Dawn. Her eyes were wide and cheeks flushed, her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"Oh My God! Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed, turning to look at her sister.

"Really sister, what is it?" Buffy asked again.

Dawn sputtered. "Today, Buffy, today! Sam and Dean! The car!"

Buffy looked confused at first and then her eyes widened in surprise too. "You think it's them?"

Dawn bobbed here head up and down furiously. "We don't believe in leprechauns or coincidences big sister!"

The blonde slayer laughed. "Ok we'll approach them."

"Willow should do a locator spell to try and find these guys then, you think?" Spike asked.

Dawn shook her head, and began in about all that had happened to her today. She started with the café and fainting, and the brothers helping her out. They were out in daylight, so they hadn't been vampires that she knew of, and they drove her home. Buffy chimed in to say her spider sense hadn't gotten an evil vibe either, and they gave them crosses and a key to our spare house just blocks from here.

"We should go over there tomorrow morning, a few of us, and see if they re really the guys Willow saw." Buffy thought a moment. "Dawn and I have met them so we'll go, and Will, you should come since you got a look at them. Was it a good look?"

"Clear as a bell."

"Ok, Spike stays because of the sun and Faith should stay in case you guys need a slayer. Angel stays in case Gunn calls with any word and Giles needs to do some council stuff see if he can get us any new information on the other girls with abilities." They nodded. "What do you say Xand, wanna be our fourth?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I need to check these guys out anyway, make sure they don't sleaze on my girls." He smiled and Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"That's the plan then. Faith and I need to patrol; we'll see you guys later." Faith stood up and walked over to her, linking an arms through Buffy's and they walked out of the room and out the door together. Everyone started leaving, except Spike, who put an arm around me and kissed my cheek, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Red, love, are you sure about these new guys, that it isn't a trick?"

I shook my head. "No, they are very legit, I'm positive of that much."

"Alright then, go get some sleep, I'll clear the table." He kissed me softly on the lips, and then I trotted off to my room. My day had exhausted me, so I was gonna skip meditation and let my head hit the pillow, falling asleep instantly. I could always catch up on it tomorrow anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Mouths and Whiskey

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Shout Out – **This chapter is for all my Sam girls, who will be pretty envious of Dawn Summers after this one LOL

**Notes** – This next chapter is from Dawn and Sam's POV, mostly Sam's though. There's a huge lemon at the end I hope I did it justice, so I'll wait for your reviews to let me know how I did with it. Enjoy!

**Dawn POV**

When I got up the next morning, Buffy, Willow, and Xander were awake and downstairs waiting for me. It was a quarter of eight and already the sun was out, making the day very warm. I showered, dressed in my favorite pair of snug, faded blue jeans and a light blue tank top, with nice wide straps. I applied minimal make up and pulled my hair back into a butterfly clip, leaving just the right amount of loose tendrils framing my face. I knew I was going to see Sam this morning and I wanted to look nicer than I had the day before, putting plain "Dawnie" to the side in favor of a more grown up look.

I went downstairs, ate a bagel for breakfast, and hurried to the car with the rest of them, my nerves a bundle of energy. It didn't take long to get to the other house, and as we were pulling up I noticed the Impala parked in the driveway.

"Is that the car you saw Willow?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's the car."

"I know them best, and Buffy, so I think we should approach them first." I said tentatively.

"Agreed. Dawn and I should go together, and you guys stay here for now, just in case. You guys can come to our aid if you see anything's off, and Will you can use the magicks to tap into the conversation and make sure its going smoothly. Just remember, we don't want to spook them." Buffy outlined the very simple plan, with authority and sureness.

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and my sister and I got out of the car and made our way up the sidewalk to the front door. Just before making it to said door though, Buffy stopped and made me stop as well, turning to look at me with her serious face.

"Dawn, I don't think these guys will react too badly to what we say, but if things start to get out of hand…"

I interrupted her. "Hey, I'm old enough to know the ropes Buffy; I really need you to know I'm not a kid anymore."

She sighed, and her face softened a bit. "I know that honey, but you'll always be my baby sister, and will always be my job to look out for you."

"I understand that, but there will come a time when I'll need to do my own thing, and you'll have to let me. This isn't the time to discuss this, but we'll talk later." I tried not to sound too irritated, since I knew how she felt.

She didn't say anything else, just turned back and rang the doorbell, but I swear I saw her start to tear up. I let it go for the moment and focused my attention back on the front door.

We only had to wait a few seconds for the door to open though, a wide awake Dean looking at us through shocked eyes. It looked like he showered, his hair seemed wet, and you could smell the clean coming off of him. He wore blue jeans and a dark navy t-shirt, showing off his well muscled arms. He snapped out of his shock and smiled at us, speaking to us in a nice, crisp tone.

"Dawn, and Buffy, good morning!" he exclaimed, giving my sister an extra bright, flirty smile.

"Good morning yourself Dean, I take it you slept well?" My sister asked, ignoring his flirtatious manner.

He grinned like the Cheshire. "I slept like the dead, which I haven't been able to do in a while. Thanks for loaning us the place, I swear we didn't go animal house! We were just showering and grabbing a bite before we came by to see you, but I see you beat us to the punch."

Buffy raised her eyebrow and half smiled. "Yeah, about that, we wanted to talk to you and Sam about something important, if you can spare the time?"

Before Dean could answer, I heard Sam's voice coming from the hallway. "Dean, who's at the door…?" He stopped when he walked around the corner and saw us. He took a moment, seeming to stare at me, but he snapped out of it and smiled. Sam smiled right at me actually, his gorgeous eyes boring into mine. I couldn't help myself; I let my own eyes roam over his body.

He had on a pair of jeans, but no shirt, showing off his muscular, tight abs and arms attached to broad shoulders. Never in my life had I ever wanted to reach out and squeeze something so badly. His long hair was wet, stray locks hanging and dripping down his face. He was barefoot as well, so it was a safe assumption on my part that he had just gotten out of the shower because that's all he had time for. When I was done checking him out my eyes met his again, and he was still looking at me, such a boyish, dimpled grin on his face that I wanted to melt.

The silence was awkward. Sam and I kept staring at each other, Buffy was looking at me, and Dean had a knowing grin on his face. My sister, however, somehow managed to speak up, breaking said silence and causing me to break my eye contact to look at her.

"Hi there Sam, I was just telling your brother that we needed to talk to you, and that it's really important, you know if you aren't busy."

I glanced at him and he was still looking at me, but he threw a look Buffy's way. "Sure thing just let me finish getting dressed and we can talk."

I screamed at him inside my head. 'NO! Don't put a shirt on! Please?'

I was staring at him again, and Sam just smiled my way before disappearing back around the corner.

Dean cleared his throat, and it was obvious he was highly amused at the situation. "I'm gonna have a seat while we wait for Sammy, you guys want me to fetch you a beer or something?" he asked politely.

I nodded. "I'll hunker down in the living room, but a soda is fine for now."

"Yeah, just grab me a soda as well." Buffy said.

Buffy and I walked in the spacious living room and sat down, and Dean joined us a few moments later with a couple of sodas and a beer for himself. Buffy and Dean grabbed chairs and I sat on the sofa, and we didn't really speak, just looked at one another and around until Sam came to join us. The amused smile never left Dean's face, and I knew that he was thinking of me and Sam, even I had to admit we were pretty obvious. Fortunately we didn't have to wait too long before Sam joined us, now with shoes and a white t-shirt on. Even with the t-shirt his muscled arms and chest spoke volumes and I wanted to touch him so much. He walked over to the other end of the sofa and sat down across from me. He smiled at me again and I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks, and that's when Dean cleared his throat yet again, and spoke looking at Buffy.

"Alright ladies, what's so important that it would warrant a visit this early in the morning? Not that I'm complaining, but Sammy here is shy around girls the first thing in the morning, isn't that right Sam?" he asked, shooting a goofy grin at his brother.

Sam glared back at him as Buffy answered his question. "To be honest, what we have to say might sound loony bins to you, so I'm trying to figure out how to make it sound right."

I backed her up. "We don't want to scare you off or seem crazy. What we have to say is not always what people want to hear or believe in."

"Oh, sweetheart, we don't scare that easy." Dean shot me a charming smile, and though I was into his brother, it was quite charming, and I smiled shyly.

"What my brother is saying is true, we've heard plenty of crazy. We deal with it on a daily basis, and we're used to it. So no matter how it may sound, you can tell us, we won't freak out." Sam chimed in.

My sister took a deep breath. "I think we should ask a few questions before we lay it all out for you."

Sam jumped right in though, not missing the hesitation in her voice. "Does this have anything to do with the pure silver crosses Dawn gave us last night?" he asked. She nodded, and I knew in my gut that they had to be the guys from Willow's vision, and they were going to be accepting of what we had to tell them.

It was my turn to sigh as I spoke. "There's no other way to ask this, so I'll just get it out there. Do you two believe in vampires, demons, and the forces of evil?"

Sam shot me a crooked grin and responded. "We do, we've been fighting them all our lives." He paused a moment before continuing. "Now I have a question. Are you two hunters then?"

"That's a long story actually, but we'll get to it. Are you familiar with portals and alternate realities?" I smiled back.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Portals? Alternate realities? Like, Star Trek or Stargate? Or maybe Sliders?"

Buffy chuckled at his analogy. "Well yeah, although that would be much cooler if that was the case. Probably more like Sliders, no aliens involved here!"

He gave an unbelieving laugh. "You're kidding me?"

She sighed again and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. In fact, we're pretty sure you got sucked out of your reality and into ours."

Dean stood up and turned his back to us. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, God." Sam said softly.

Dean spun on him, a shocked look on his face. "Oh come on dude, don't tell me you're buying this?"

"No wait a minute and think about it Dean. The phone calls to Bobby and later to Cas, and finding absolutely no evidence that either of them exist, and the flash of light, and night to day in an instant…"

Dean cut him off. "But seriously, portals and alternate realities? You've gotta be kidding me!" He stopped pacing and gave a hard look. "That's a lot to swallow, and if it's true completely messed up!"

Sam continued. "Well, it makes sense now. I knew I had an uneasy feeling about this, something in the back of my mind that just didn't click at first. Now that it's been said out loud everything is falling into place."

I interrupted their little chat. "This means the monster you guys were chasing came into this world as well…"

Sam and Dean just looked at me with amazement. "Pardon me but how did you know about that?" he asked bluntly.

"Our friend Willow is quite powerful and she saw you guys and the thing you were after sucked into our reality." Buffy answered him.

"So Willow has visions?" Sam questioned back at her.

"She and our friend Xander are outside, I'm sure they wouldn't mind answering any questions you have, and explaining what her deal is all about. We would have all come to the door, but we didn't want to overwhelm you, but if you want we can invite them to join us." I paused. "She's a unique individual, who's gone through extenuating circumstances, but you'll love her, she's really sweet."

"That sounds like a good idea; we'd like to meet them." Sam smiled, but I could tell Dean looked a little apprehensive.

Buffy stood up and excused herself to go get the others. I decided to take this opportunity to get closer to Sam so I didn't have anyone blocking my view of him, and also because I just wanted to be near him. It was very odd, I never felt about a guy like I did with him, the instantaneous attraction that we seemed to have with one another. So I stood up and walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down beside him so that we were just inches apart.

I gave him a weak smile. "So, you see, we're crazy. You can run away screaming if you feel the need." I said lightly, jokingly.

"It really isn't all that crazy." Sam reached out and touched my arm, and our eyes met. "We're not gonna run away screaming."

Dean was muttering as he paced. "Portals, alternate realities… what next?" We ignored him.

I put my hand over the one Sam was holding me with and squeezed gently. We didn't speak, we just sat touching and looking at each other. It seemed like forever that moment, as if we could live in it, and I felt connected to him in some special way. It was amazing to me, and I wondered if he felt the same.

The trance was broken though when Buffy re-emerged with Willow and Xander right behind her, and it was time to continue the discussion, so we pulled away from one another and focused on the task at hand.

**Sam POV**

The entire morning seemed to fly by as we all talked about everything, and put everything on the table. Dean and I talked about our portal experience and the skin walker running around in this reality, and a bit of the monsters we dealt with as well, and how we took care of them. Our new friends seemed especially interested in how we dealt with our vampires, and when my brother questioned their curiosity we got one hell of a response. They told us all about the slayer and her duty to kill monsters, one girl in the entire world until Willow awakened the other potential girls with some magic. They told us some of the newer girls had abilities, and a couple of them had vanished, possibly pulled into portals like we had been.

I was proud of Dean. He was handling the situation and explanations a lot better than he could have been. He accepted we were in a different reality, and he was pretty good with the slayers, even cracking a few flirty remarks in between when he could. The part that freaked him out was Willow, and that she was a witch, and Dean couldn't stand witches, not in our reality anyway. So he kept his distance from her and watched her closely, but he remained polite to her, well as polite as Dean could be anyway.

Personally, I really liked Willow. She was calm and witty unless she got over excited and then she tended to ramble and rant on a bit too long. It was a bit hard for me to believe she had been the "big bad" towards her friends at one point, as they liked to refer to it. Apparently she had melded with magic somehow in this reality just recently, turning herself immortal and into a very unique being. They didn't go into all the details, but they said they'd fill us in later on that particular story. It didn't matter to me though; that part of her life was over, she was a different person now.

Xander was a riot, and a nice guy. He seemed to still have his wits about him even after losing his eye to the First. I had a feeling there was more to it, but I didn't press it. He seemed to hit it off with Dean quite a bit, having a brief discussion about porn and Amy Yip, but I tuned most of it out. Mostly because I was paying attention to what the women had to say, holding an intriguing conversation with them actually, and paying attention to Dawn in particular.

She was sitting so close to me, and although we broke apart when everyone came in earlier, she would reach out and touch me throughout the conversation; my hand, arm, and even once my leg. I moved my legs and body around occasionally so the erection she was giving me wouldn't be so obvious to the people in the room. It was strange that her touch did to me that I had not felt since Jessica. Madison and Sarah had been sweet, but Dawn just blew me away. She didn't share her sister's strength or Willow's magical prowess, but she was a fountain of brilliant information, and they joked about her being a watcher in training, and she in turn called them assholes. I was captivated with her, and the more I got to know her the more I found myself into her.

We were done covering all the basics a few hours later, and we sat silent for a bit, digesting what had been discussed, before Willow finally broke the silence. "If you guys would like to come over to the main house later and meet the others, we can talk some more. Having you around would really help us out, and we can give ya a good home cooked meal." She smiled.

Dawn agreed. "At least so we can eventually figure this out and get you back to your own reality." She looked really sad when she said this, I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be ok."

"I'm still not sure about everything." Dean turned to Willow. "I'm not the biggest fan of witches; they're never good where we come from."

The red head smiled. "I completely understand your hesitation Dean, and I'm not offended, we come from different worlds."

I laughed. "Its not that really, he just has issues with witches using their bodily fluids for spell work and hoo doo!"

Dean visibly shivered. "You're freaking me out Sammy, you bitch."

I laughed harder. "Jerk." Our new friends looked at us with amused, curious glances, failing to get our inside joke.

"Anyway, we'd love to come over, but we have to start looking for the skin walker. It could be anywhere or anyone at this point." I sighed. "We're really sorry it came with us, we'll find a way to take care of it."

Buffy just shrugged. "No biggie, we have all kinds of evil things here, one more we can handle. I'd actually like to hunt it with you guys if that's ok, and maybe Faith would too."

I didn't mind, and I looked at my brother for his reaction. He shrugged and grinned at her, sizing her up. "Sure, I'd like to see a slayer in action." He said suggestively, and I rolled me eyes.

"I want to tag along as well, so I can observe for research purposes." Dawn said this with quite a bit of conviction; it was hard not to take her seriously.

"Dawn, honestly…"

"Buffy, don't make me have the adult discussion with you again. I'm coming along and that's final!" The petite blonde didn't answer; she just looked resigned and dropped it.

"Ok we're gonna get going then." Willow stood up.

"I'll stay, just incase they run into something from here, help with researching the skin walker. I'll speed dial Buffy or Faith if I come across something."

"Ok honey, we'll see you later. Sam, Dean, try to have Dawn at the main house before it gets dark." Buffy said a little sternly, but I couldn't agree with her more.

"I have to get gas for the car and pick up supplies and what not, so I'll follow you out." Dean turned to me and winked. I just gave him a very irritated look and he laughed. We all said goodbye with the promise to meet later for dinner, and then they were all gone, leaving just me and Dawn.

She looked at me and blushed. "So..."

I smiled. "Yeah, so?"

"This thing that came with you guys, silver to the heart will kill it?"

"Yup, that does it."

"How do we track it, I mean, where do you usually start?" she asked.

"Well, it could be anywhere. It wasn't on the road Dean and I came out on, so that doesn't seem good. I guess we could try tracking down the car it was driving." I said thoughtfully.

"Alright, follow me." She turned around and walked back into the living room, and I followed her without a word. She walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a laptop, sitting down on the couch and opening it up, then looked at me.

"Have a seat Sam, and tell me the make and model of the car, and a plate number if you got it."

I sat down and looked at the web browsers she had up. It was the sites of the local police and the DMV and the FBI database. I remembered the plate number and rattled it off as she typed it in and hit enter.

"This will take a few minutes." She sat the computer down on the couch next to her before looking at me. "Maybe the police pulled it over or the thing abandoned the car somewhere, but I think this is the place to start. If anything comes up we'll hear a beeping with news either way."

"I guess we wait then." She nodded, and I thought this was a good time to get to know her a bit better, you know, crack the mystery that is Dawn. "Dawn, would you mind if I asked you something?"

She smiled and blushed again, and my heart melted. "Sure, although I have no idea what you'd want to know about me." Oh Dawn, I want to know everything about you!

"It might be a bit personal, so you don't have to answer it if it's none of my business."

"No problem, go ahead and ask me."

I swallowed back my nervousness and began. "I just realized how very protective Buffy is of you. I know you told me she was but Dean has nothing on her. So why is she that way?"

Dawn was silent for a few moments, and I was sure I caught her off guard with my question, but she let out a huge breath and answered me. "To be honest Sam, if I tell you I'm scared you'll look at me like I'm a freak, and that would hurt because I really like you." She turned away, but I had seen the tears leaking from her eyes, and starting to roll down her cheeks. I took my finger and wiped them away, tilting her head up to look at me, and seeing how sad those blue eyes were. I felt bad, like I had made her cry. I wanted to know what could make such a beautiful girl so sad, because someone as beautiful as her shouldn't be so.

"Dawn, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how hard that question would be for you. I could never look at you like that, though, since I'm a freak myself and I know how it feels." I said in a soft, soothing voice.

She closed her eyes again and looked away from me, crying harder, her shoulders shaking. I just sat there with her, my hand on her back while she got it out of her system. She turned to me finally, but looking down at the floor while she spoke in a whisper.

"Sam, before I tell you can I ask for something?"

I didn't hesitate. "Anything."

She lifted her face and blinked at me through her tears. "Will you hold me? I just want to feel your arms around me before you back off from me."

She didn't need to ask me twice. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I held her head to my chest and kept a hand on her waist, keeping her as close to me as I possibly could. She burst into a fresh bout of tears and I just held her like that, my heart continuing to break for her. I felt compelled to keep her talking, and I spoke in soft tones, trying to calm her down as best as I could.

"I'm not backing off." I leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. "I don't scare that easy, remember?"

Dawn's sobs started to subside, and she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to speak. She finally did so; though her tears didn't stop they slowed down. "Ok" She made to pull away from me, but I just held her tighter against me, refusing to let go.

"No Dawn, I'm not letting you go, so just sit tight and talk to me."

"I just thought it would be better to face you, instead of being a coward." She sniffled, and wiped her nose with her hand.

"Ok then." I pulled her away far enough to put both my hands on her mid section and spun her around so that she was facing me, but still on my lap. Her eyes were puffy, tears dried on her face. She seemed to understand she wasn't getting off my lap, so she swung her leg over mine so that she was kneeling, straddled over me. Her ass sat on my legs and she straightened hers out so that they weren't bent anymore. She looked me in the eyes as she began her story.

"The thing you should know is that I really am human. My mother didn't give birth to me, but I'm human none the less. We had the blood tests done to make sure; I really am Buffy's sister." She paused. "My parents are Hank and Joyce Summers, DNA tests never lie."

I was curious. "You had to have blood and DNA tests done?" I asked.

She gulped. "Yes, and you'll understand why by the time I'm done telling you my story. About 6 years ago a goddess in our world was looking for a key that was made of pure energy, which would open the portal to her hell dimension. This energy was the purest ever imaginable, and older than most of the world itself."

"A goddess?" I interjected, fascinated by this fact.

"Yes, her name was Glorificus, but we called her Glory. She wasn't powerful enough to take on her own persona, she was trapped inside the body of another human being, but no one knew the real details about that. We think someone trapped her, was able to make her weak a long time ago, that's our best guess."

"So, she had to use a mortal body to manifest her power, at least until she opened this dimension?"

Dawn continued. "Basically, but even in her weakened state she could kick Buffy's ass, and there aren't many things that can kick Buffy's ass."

I couldn't suppress the laugh that came out of my mouth. "I haven't seen her in action, but I gathered as much from what you and your friends have told me."

"Yeah." She looked away from me and bit her lip. She didn't look back while she continued to talk. "What Glory didn't know is that a sect of benevolent monks had been watching over this key of pure energy, hiding it from her for ages. They kept it a long time, changing its form often to keep it hidden from her so she couldn't unleash hell. We found some of their journals later, and found out that one of the monks went rogue and told Glory everything, putting the sect in a lot of danger. Being low on options, and very desperate, they decided to do something drastic." She stopped and looked back at me, her eyes full of sadness.

And it didn't take me long before, pardon the pun, it dawned on me. "They molded the energy into you, is that it?" I asked, trying to reassure her that it didn't make me think any less of her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah, they molded the energy into human form, into me, and hid me with the slayer to keep the energy safe and protected. They gave everyone false memories of me being in their life, and altered my DNA so I was blood kin to Buffy and my parents." She smiled half – heartedly. "So yeah, say hello to the freak that is me."

I felt sorry for her, but it didn't put me off. She was still human, in a warm and breathing body, with human emotions and memories, and I was gonna treat her as such. She had trusted me enough to tell me her secret, and there was no way I'd let her down.

"You aren't a freak Dawn, just different. Your human, and although you have false feelings and memories, there's nothing wrong with being different." I ran my hands up her back to her head, running my fingers through her hair. "If you want to know a real freak, you should hear my story." I grinned.

"I highly doubt that Sam, I don't get the freak vibe from you." She smiled back, her tears had stopped, although her face was still a bit red from earlier.

"Well, I'll tell you if you promise not to run away screaming." I teased her.

She squinted; her eyes focused on me, obviously intrigued, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She then slid her body up towards me so she was sitting just mere inches from my groin. It was sexy as hell and my cock twitched, and I closed my eyes to will it way but to no avail.

"I won't run screaming, I promise." Damn, was it just me or was her voice sexy as hell when she said that?

I swallowed hard, ignoring my growing erection as I began telling her my own life story. "When I was 6 months old, and Dean was just 4, our mother died in a demon attack. His name was Azazel, and he needed a human child with powers to lead his demon army. He bled in my mouth, and my mother died trying to stop him. She had known him, she had been a hunter ten years before that, and he killed our dad, forcing her to make a deal to stay out of his way when he came for me, but she had no idea about that. She just wanted my dad back, she really loved him."

Her eyes widened. "He bled in your mouth, and he wasn't a vampire?"

"Yeah, otherwise Dean or my dad would have had to chop off my head a long time ago. Anyway, 4 years ago I started having these visions, premonitions of people dying. It was the demon blood in me, but I didn't know that then. We ran into other's that Azazel did it to, also with special powers of all types. He threw us together so we'd kill each other, since he just needed one of us. I actually got stabbed in the back and died, but Dean made a deal to bring me back."

Dawn gave me a comforting look. "What did his deal entail?"

"He would get me back, but he would only live for one year, instead of the ten that normally went along with the deal. He went to Hell for four months, but for him it was like, forty years." This wasn't something I liked to remember, but I was determined to tell her the entire truth.

"Dear God, Sam… I am so sorry. How did he get out?"

"An angel pulled him out actually."

"Wow, really? You've got angels in your reality? We don't have them here!" A tinge of sadness hinted in her voice, and she seemed almost envious.

"Trust me, your not missing much, but that's a different story for later on when we're at dinner with everybody." She nodded and I continued. "Anyway, there was this demon named Ruby, and she seemed alright at first, gaining my trust by helping kill other demons and trying to get Dean out of his deal, although there was no way to do it. After Dean had shot Azazel my visions went away, but Ruby told me my powers were just dormant, so with her help I worked on them while my brother was in Hell, and found I could exorcise demons with my mind. Ruby convinced me to start drinking her demon blood so that I would be stronger, and I did so willingly, got addicted, and had a big fight with Dean."

"Its ok Sam, we've all done things we aren't proud of. Why did Ruby want you like that, is what I'm curious about."

I nodded at her. "This demon Lilith wanted to free Lucifer from his prison, and had to break 66 of 666 seals to do it, although we had no idea which ones she would break or what it entailed, and Dean and I were trying to stop her. Ruby was playing me and Dean all along, working with her and I fell right into their hands. Killing Lilith had been the last seal, and without knowing that I killed her and freed Lucifer."

Dawn was quiet for a few minutes, just looking at me, maybe in shock as she processed what I had just told her. When she eventually spoke it was hard not to hear the anger in her voice.

"Please tell me this Ruby bitch is dead."

"Yeah, Dean got her."

Dawn nodded again. "Good." She smiled then. "So, I'm a freak and you're a freak, and neither of us seem to be running away screaming, so I guess that's a good thing."

"Well, there's more to my story, did you want to hear it?" I said this very cautiously. If there was anything to make her run away it would be the next part.

"There's more? Wow, ok lay it on me Sam, I'm not going anywhere."

So I filled her in on the rest, about the angels telling us Dean was Michael's vessel, and me being Lucifer's, the reason I was in the chapel, all of it. I even told her about Ellen and Jo and how the died trying to help us take down the devil. When I was done, I felt worn down, but regardless it was good to get it off my chest. She didn't blink, and she didn't move, she just placed a soft kiss on my cheek and smiled at me, accepting me for who I was, and I smiled back at her.

"So I told you so, nothing to worry abut!" I gave her my best grin and we gazed at each other. As the moments ticked by it became pretty intense between us, and I wanted to pull her close and kiss her, but I couldn't seem to break myself away from her gorgeous blue eyes. Our conversation made her even more impressive to me and I wanted to get more physical with her, even though it wasn't my usual style.

I finally made the decision to pull her closer, and she moved at the same time as if she could read my mind. She slid down onto me until she was sitting right in my lap on top of my erection that had a mind of its own. She moved her hands up to my head and ran her fingers through my hair, and I ran my hands up her back until I reached her head, my fingers twisting up in her hair as well. I needed her, I couldn't hold off any longer, and I was done waiting, done being patient.

I pulled her mouth to mine, kissing and sucking on her bottom lip, and tracing my tongue over it. I felt and heard her sigh, and she kissed me back, her lips soft and enthusiastic against my own. I broke away from her lips, kissing along her cheek until I came to her ear. I sucked and nibbled on her earlobe, and kissed the skin around it, and she held my head against her, moving her own to the side to give me better access.

"Sam," she said softly. "That feels so good." I kissed down her neck to her shoulder and back up again. I brought my hands to her face and turned her back to me for another kiss. We just sat like that, kissing and making out for the longest time, and when we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavy, and looking at each other with lust in our eyes. She moved her hands along my chest, sliding them down all the way to the top of my jeans and up underneath my shirt, and I close my eyes as she worked them over my bare skin. She let them drop back down and before I could protest she grabbed the hem of my shirt and started tugging it off of me, and I raised my arms to help her get me out of it.

My shirt was tossed aside and she leaned down to start kissing my chest. I kept holding her close, and my hands trailed from her head, down her back and underneath her tank top, moving them along the bare, silky skin of her. Dawn lifted her head and pressed her chest to mine, and our lips met again just as the computer beeped. We ignored it, and as we continued to kiss she rolled her hips over my erection softly. I moaned into her mouth, our tongues entwining and bucked into her in response. She moaned too, broke our kiss and took my face in her hands.

"I want you Sam, I have from the moment I saw you, I can't wait any longer, so please, be with me?" She asked huskily, and I couldn't deny her, she made me putty.

"I want you too Dawn. I can't deny that, you captivated me the first time I laid eyes on you." I lifted her off me and grabbed her hand, leading her through the house and up the stairs to my room. I didn't want Dean walking in on us, like I did to him a couple years back, although he'd be more amused than I had been at the time.

Once in the room I pulled her in, shut the door a bit too hard and kissed her again quickly. I backed off and grabbed her tank, pulling it up and over her head, revealing her toned stomach and perky breasts clad in a lacy white bra. I put my hands to them and squeezed gently, before running them down to her waist. I held her firm and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around me as I pushed her up against the door. She threw her arms around my neck, and we kissed and grabbed and pushed against each other, keeping as close as we could, not breaking our connection.

I couldn't believe I only had known her for just one day. Dean moved that fast with women all the time, but it wasn't usually my style. It just didn't seem like I could help myself with Dawn though, I just wanted her so badly, that the rational part of my brain couldn't keep me in check this time. I was gonna take it all the way, unless she told me to stop, and I didn't get any red lights coming from Dawn, so it was all a go.

I put my hands on her ass and carried her over to the bed, sitting her down and kneeling on the floor between her legs. I reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra, removing it from her body and tossing it over my shoulder. I leaned in and took her right nipple into my mouth and she cried out, arching into my mouth, holding my head tightly to her as she did so. I licked, sucked and nipped to the sound of her soft moans, and hearing her made me even harder. I moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention before starting to slowly work my way down her body. She leaned back to lie down on the bed, her hands still clutching my head as I moved my hands to her jeans and undid them quickly. Dawn shifted her hips and wriggled as I pulled them off of her, helping me along and leaving her in a matching pair of panties.

Before I could remove them she was already on it, sliding them down and kicking them off into the room somewhere. She sat up and unfastened my jeans too, pulling them down along with my boxers, freeing my hard on from its confines. I stood and kicked them off the rest of the way, and as soon as I did she grabbed me, starting to kiss the insides of my thighs, near the base of my cock. I groaned, hoping more than anything that she would take me into her mouth, and she didn't disappoint. She placed a soft kiss on the tip, licked me all the way down and up my length, and sucked the head into her warm, wet mouth.

I wound my hands into her hair, sighing in pleasure and holding her gently, yet firm as she sucked me, taking me deeper and deeper as she went, although I couldn't fit entirely into her mouth, since I was a bit big. She swirled her tongue around me and kept going, and I guided her head up and down as best as I could without choking her. I didn't want to stop, it felt so good, but I didn't want to come this way. She obviously felt the same, because just before I was about to pull her away, regrettably, she sucked me a few more times and let go, giving me a final lick. She looked up and smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"That was amazing Dawn." I pushed her back onto the bed, so that her head was resting on the pillow, spreading her legs so that her sex was bared to me. "You are so amazing." I came up between those shapely legs and wrapped my hands around her upper thighs, pulling her wetness to my mouth; I sucked on the flesh around her, eliciting a strangled whimper from her. I could smell her arousal, and I licked her from bottom to top, stopping to suck on her clit as I had in my fantasy the night before.

"Oh My God, Sam!" she cried out, and bucked into my face as she came. I looked up as her body convulsed in pleasure, her eyes closed and her mouth open uttering the most fantastic of cries my ears ever heard. I sucked harder, letting her ride it out as long as possible, until she collapsed back on the bed, her breaths shallow as she tried to catch them. She was still moaning softly as I continued to lick, tasting every inch of her sweet core, bringing her to orgasm twice more, each just as intense as the last.

I pulled away from her eventually, kissing and feeling my way up her body, my skin touching hers, stopping at her breasts to give them a little attention before meeting her mouth with my own. We shared a passionate kiss, tasting ourselves on each other before pulling apart and staring in each other's eyes. My erection rested against her inner thigh, and I could feel her heat radiate against me, and I had to be inside her, I just had to be.

Dawn spoke softly. "Be gentle with me."

"I won't hurt you honey, I'll take it nice and slow."

"You're much bigger than I'm used to."

I kissed her cheek, her ear and the skin behind it and whispered to her gently, my need very hungry. "I know, I promise to be gentle."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered back. "I trust you Sam, so take me."

I kissed her softly on the lips, reassuring her again. "I'm gonna worship you like the goddess you are Dawn, you have my word on that."

I moved my body until I had my cock at her entrance. Her wetness touched me and I closed my eyes for a few seconds, savoring the moment. I opened my eyes and she was looking at me intently, lust evident on her face, which I caressed with my fingers. I trailed my hand down, my gaze locking with hers, grabbing her hips and pushed into her very slow, covering the head of my penis inside her warmth. I gasped, holding in a breath, feeling how tight she was wrapped around me. Her eyes widened in surprise, and I heard her sharp intake of breath, and she grabbed my arms, squeezing hard, and letting out a low moan.

I waited a few moments, letting her get accustomed to my size, before I pushed in even deeper, feeling her walls stretch and mold around me. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them as she exhaled slowly, and I pushed in further, taking it slow and gentle as I had promised. She felt so good, and I could tell she never had anyone as big as my ten inches, so it was almost like her virginity was mine in a way. I could feel her tighten around my cock and I moaned in response, leaning down to kiss her, halfway inside her as she wrapped her legs around me, inching me further into her.

"Sam, just do it, go all the way." She cried to me softly.

I didn't hold my loud moan in, and I couldn't wait any longer, I had to be deeper. I readjusted my grip on her hips, pulled out just a little and thrust into her the rest of the way, just firm enough to bury myself in her. Dawn cried out loudly, almost a scream and I felt her clench around me and quiver as she came again, bucking her hips up into me, her body shaking and trembling beneath my own.

I kissed her again, speaking to her softly. "Dawn, you feel so good, I can't hold back anymore."

She opened her eyes, and breathing heavily she said, "Then don't..."

I stared into her eyes, feeling that connection again, in a way I hadn't felt in a long time, not since Jessica. I started moving in her slowly, savoring the feel of being inside her, gradually picking up the pace of our lovemaking, as she started moving her hips up to meet each of my thrusts. I dropped my head, kissing her neck, face, and any part of her I could taste. It was so refreshing to feel this way again, and I lost myself in her completely.

Dawn cried out again, clinging to me fiercely as she came a second time, and I didn't stop this time, I just kept going as she quivered while still meeting me, bucking wildly and pulling me into her even more. I picked up the pace, our bodies one in rhythm and heart, completely whole. I sat up, pulling her with me, deeper inside still, and she moved with me grinding down as I thrust up, my release just moments away.

No words were said, and she tightened around me again, and this time I came with her, and we rode out our pleasure, holding onto each other tight as we cried out, living in a moment that seemed to last forever. When it was done we collapsed on the bed together, still in each other's arms with me still inside her, and drifted off into a peaceful, deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hell Mouths and Whiskey

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Genre – **Horror, Sex, Language and Adult Situations

**Characters – **Sam, Dean, Buffy, Willow, Dawn and a lot of the characters from Buffy.

**Spoilers – **Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves.

**Title – **I have no clue, just sounded good and I had no title =)

**Notes** – I know it's been a while I've just been super busy. I have chapters 5-8 done and I'll be posting them over the next week or so, whenever I have time. Thanks for all the patience you readers have given me, it's really appreciated!

Dean and Buffy's POV are a bit longer in this chapter than Angel's. No lemons in this one folks, but chapter 6 for sure! =D

**Angel POV**

I waited all morning for a call from Gunn or one of his slayers, but not one of them rang me. I was worried about Jen and Sarah of course and really concerned for Rachel. I knew she was on the bus and on her way here with a protective detail, but that could go bad if the bad guys found her, entourage or not. I almost picked up the phone to call Charles myself, but decided against it. He had enough on his plate already without adding mine to the mix.

So I spent a lot of the morning wondering how Buffy was doing at explaining our situation to Sam and Dean. The stuff we deal with was quite a bit to take in at times, especially the horror of facing it on a daily basis. Vampires, demons, and other types of monsters were a staple, and there were so many of them it felt like we were always out numbered. I got the feeling from Willow that these guys would be different though, and when she was sure of something, most times, she was right.

I couldn't lie to myself; however, I was damn curious about them. If I was still a vampire I would have snuck out the night before and done some surveillance on them, but that was no longer the case for me. The prophecy had been fulfilled, and I was granted my humanity again from the "Powers That Be" for saving the world, but at times I missed the side benefits. Small things really, like the speed and strength, but overall being human again out weighed any physical advantages being a vamp ever gave me. Being human again gave me the one thing that ever mattered to me in this world: Buffy Summers.

I loved Buffy Summers from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. I was a vampire with a soul back then, an anomaly for certain but still a demon, and I had lost my way until Whistler came along, turning my world upside down when he brought me into her life, her world. I knew her before she met me, watching her be called, losing her first watcher and dealing with the divorce her parents had gone through. That was after she burned down Hemmery High School in Los Angeles, and then after when they put her in the institution for a short time, figuring she was losing her mind. It had been a difficult transition time for her between then and the moment she embraced her destiny in Sunnydale, and my heart wept for her.

I finally revealed myself to her, and we went through our ups and downs dating and not dating. I even left Sunnydale because I thought it would be best for her, for both of us, and I believe at the time it had been. For a while there Buffy and the gang would have nothing to do with me and the L.A. crew because they thought we were working for Wolfram and Hart, (we did start out working for them, but that's a story for another time.), the evil law firm that brought on one of the worst apocalypses I ever had to face. There was more that happened after that, but the shot of it was the prophecy being fulfilled not long after that. I became human, tracked down Buffy, and haven't looked back.

It was a little after noon that my phone rang, and it was no real surprise to me that it was my girl. I picked up immediately, putting on my best enthusiastic voice in case things were going badly.

"Hey Blondie, how's convincing them going?" I asked a little flirt in my voice.

She laughed. "You know I hate when you call me that!"

"Sorry, just trying to make light if the meeting went sour." I smiled.

"Actually, it went pretty well. Sam didn't have any problems at all with what we had to say, and Dean took most of it in stride, except on the alternate realities issue." She snickered, so I laughed along with her.

"I take it we're gonna have our hands full with Dean then?"

"Think Faith, only in a man's body." Buffy continued laughing, and I smirked, it was so contagious.

"That's something for the imagination!" We took a few seconds to calm our laughs and then I continued. "So, do they remember their portal incident and anything that might help us?"

That was when Buffy went over the finer points of what they discussed, filling me in on the skin walker, which really sounded interesting. The shape shifters in our universe were a lot different, but I was aching to do some research anyway to see if anything similar ever slipped into our world. She also told me Dawn stayed behind with Sam to do some digging as well, which had me concerned. Buffy told me they were into each other, and that could end badly, especially when we found a way to send Sam and Dean back to their own time and place.

I put all that aside for now and commented when Buffy finished explaining. "So, are you on the way home to do some digging of your own then?"

"Not quite. Willow is going to hit the magic stores for some supplies with Xander, and I'm gonna hit the demon haunts and see if I can get a lead on this thing. We'll rendezvous at the house before dark with Sam, Dean, and Dawn and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Just then my call waiting went off. "Listen Buffy, I've got another call coming in. I'll see you later. I love you."

I could hear the smile in her voice on the other end. "I love you too, Liam." Before I could respond she hung up, and I shook my head laughing, answering my next call.

"Hello?" I asked off handedly into the tiny device.

A scruffy male voice came over the line. "Hey, is this Angel?"

"That would depend on who's asking." I grew serious, not knowing who I was talking to.

"My name is Dean Winchester, and Buffy gave me you're number, said you were home base?" he sounded a little skeptical.

"That sounds like my girl, even though she failed to mention it to me, but that's the norm." I laughed. "No worries, what can I do for you Dean?"

"Nothing really, I just don't know you guys that well, and to be honest my brother and I don't run into a lot of people that hunt evil like we do. So I'm covering my bases." He had blunt honesty, which I admired.

"I understand your apprehension, but I guess there's nothing any of us can do to ease it until you get to know us. I hope this doesn't mean you won't show tonight, that would be a good chance to acquaint with each other."

"Oh I'm not calling to cancel, I think it'll be useful to find out as much as I can about this Stargate I'm seem to be stuck in. I just called to touch base and make sure you know, things seem on the level, no offense. The situation I'm in is very over whelming, as I'm sure you can understand." He was all business.

"None taken, and I do see your point, but hopefully some of you're fears will be put to rest at dinner tonight. If you need anything before then, just call me and I'll do my best to accommodate you." I said this and even I felt reassured.

"I'll remember that, thanks." He hung up then and I sighed. Buffy was right about Dean Winchester; he would be a challenge and then some.

There was nothing I or any of the rest of us could do for now, so I pushed my thoughts aside for the time being and began working on the taxes that had to be paid this year from the old council estate. There was quite a bit to sift through and I wanted to get it done early so it wouldn't be looming over us in April. Giles let me handle finances, since I had the best grasp of numbers other than Willow. And she was busy with other things, so that left just me.

I dug into my work, concentrating on gross incomes and tax brackets, passing my time as best as I could until evening came around. Better to be calm as I could before any possible shit hit the fan.

**Dean POV**

I had left the house with Buffy and her friends, leaving Sam behind with Dawn, walking to my car. It was true I needed to get gas, but I made up having to run other errands. The sexual tension between my brother and Dawn was so obvious and he needed to get laid, hell, we both did. With the end of our world coming nookie was the big relax, and regaining focus, so I was all for him getting some. The younger Summers girl is adorable, shy and sweet, and probably a little neurotic; basically, Sam's type of girl.

I found it hilarious how fast he was moving with her though, how much like me he was being. It wasn't Sam's usual style. Then again, Sammy had started to change, and I recognized my father more in him over the last year or so. Of course it was the same thing, dealing with the situation in our reality, but it went deeper I knew, since I had gone to Hell. I left him alone; I didn't try to get out of it until it was too late to save myself, which led to him teaming up with Ruby.

Ruby. I wish I could bring that bitch back to life just so I could kill her again. Killing her skank ass just the once didn't feel like enough. I was certainly having problems trusting Sam for going off with her, choosing a demon over me, but Ruby deceived him too, taking advantage of his weakness. Duped him into thinking he could save me, and lied to him to kill Lilith by using his powers and drinking demon blood. A devoted follower of Lucifer the entire time. Bitch!

I cleared my head of those thoughts, because we had more pressing matters to dwell on now. We were stuck in this alternate world, as crazy as that sounds, and part of my brain was still trying to process it. I didn't want to believe it but my gut was telling me it was the truth, and I've leaned to trust it when it comes to weird shit. What made it unbelievable was that this world was similar to our own in geography and technology, everything that progresses in a normal society, but everything supernatural was mostly different. It was like I entered a bad Twilight episode or maybe a Stepford movie, only, you know, without the sexy Faith Hill fembot. 'Mmm... Faith Hill. Tim, you lucky bastard.'

All of this was running through my head when I left the house with Buffy, leaving Sam and Dawn behind to have the nookie. I was making my way to the Impala when the petite blonde put her tiny, strong hand on my shoulder so I would turn around to meet her eyes, which I did, putting on my best smile.

"You need something sweetheart?" I asked, getting my flirt on even though I knew she had a fiancé I just couldn't help myself.

She rolled her eyes at me, all the time smiling. "Nothing you can help me with Dean." Ouch, that hurt! "I just wanted to give you our home base contact number so you can call Angel if you need something, or to get in touch with any of us."

"Angel? That's the vampire you mentioned, had the soul and became human, right?" I had to reaffirm this since there was quite a bit we covered in a few short hours.

"That's correct." She smiled, but this time it was irritation she was giving off. "He's my man." She added, putting a strong emphasis on 'man'.

I couldn't hold in my laugh. "I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't say and do what's on my mind. It's in my nature."

She laughed. "Ok whatever. Put this number in your phone." I pulled out my cell and punched in the numbers she gave me, and saved it. "If you want to call Angel sometime today and introduce yourself that would be great."

My charming smile was on. "I just can't call you?"

Once again, she had that amused, yet annoyed tone to her voice that I noticed she got sometimes. "I won't be available. Where I'm going requires me to keep my cell off most times." She got serious quickly. "It's bad enough I'm the slayer, but some demons aren't hip to the modern techno toys. I've had more than a few of them destroyed due to the ring tone at the wrong moment."

I nodded seriously back at her. "Alright. Well, I have a feeling your sister and Sammy won't need any research help from me today, which is a good thing I suppose. That leaves me free, so if you run into any problems feel free to call me in. I'm more of a 'hands on' kinda guy anyway."

"I do have back up, but I do, and will take you up on that if I need you." Buffy stuck her hand out and I took it, giving it a small kiss on the top. She shook her head and took her hand back, giggling a little. "See you tonight then." She walked to the car where Xander and Willow stood. They all waved, and I waved back as they drove away.

I got in my own car and drove about a mile away to the nearest gas station, filling up my baby's tank, paying in cash so I wouldn't get in trouble with the credit cards. The numbers would most likely be in someone else's name, and I didn't want to red flag us in this reality. After paying for the gas, a few candy bars, and a road soda, I found a park not far away and sat down on the swing, enjoying my snack and the beautiful day. I realized I ended up at the park mom used to take me to, when I was little. It still looked exactly the way the way it did where I was from, and I was grateful for the familiarity of its atmosphere.

No matter how crazy things got, or how bad, if I was in Lawrence I'd come here because I could feel her presence for some strange reason. It was no different either in this world; I could still feel as if she was with me. I have vague memories of her pushing me on the swing, laughing with me as she pushed me higher, me squealing with delight. I needed to hold onto the memory more than ever; it gave me the courage to continue hunting and the grit to try and stop the damn apocalypse.

I sat there in the swing for a good hour or so, before I decided to give Angel a call like Buffy had suggested I do. We talked for a few minutes, and he did his best to calm my skepticism at the situation. He was very cordial and I was a little impressed, and when I hung up the phone I felt a little better about meeting them later in the evening.

I had nothing to do to occupy my time after that, and rather than interrupt Sam's sex capades with Dawn I made a stock run to grab anything we might need to fight evil in the coming days. So once again I hopped back in the car and drove around looking for a place to stockpile weapons. It wasn't hard to do since the town had the exact same layout as it did in my reality. When I was satisfied I had done enough, I decided to grab a beer and relax, not ready to go back just then.

Finding a bar was easy enough, as there happened to be quite a few in the area I was driving in. I chose one called _Dimensions, _of all things, and walked inside, taking a few moments to scope out the place as inconspicuously as I could. From the sign on the front door it had read that it just opened at noon, 15 minutes before I got there, and there were only three persons there besides me, including the bartender. There were several tables on the right side near heavily shaded windows, and a man in his late 30's, early 40's sat at the second table, nursing his drink.

But it was the woman at the bar that grabbed my attention.

She was stunning, and every part of her oozed sexually charged tough chick. She was wearing a skimpy black tank that didn't quite meet the top of her leather pants, revealing a smooth, toned stomach and a pierced belly button. A pair of black boots came up to her mid calf, and she was carrying a knife in the left boot, I could tell by the bulge it made right away. She had long, very dark brown and somewhat curly hair, and when she had glanced at me when I walked in earlier I noticed her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was breathtakingly gorgeous and definitely my kind of woman. She made me forget all about Buffy, and I decided it couldn't hurt to start a little friendly conversation with her.

I strode up to the bar and took a stool a couple of seats away from her, easing onto it and glancing at her from the corner of my eye. The bartender didn't waste any time coming over to ask me what I wanted since the place was practically empty, and I ordered a beer which was placed in front of me almost immediately. I took a swing off the top and turned my head just slightly to look at her again. She3 was drinking a beer of her own, and I got a half staff watching her wrap her lips around that lucky bottle, imagining them wrapped around something entirely different.

I spoke up when she set the bottle back down, putting on my best flirtatious smile and the winning Winchester charm.

"This place is empty, but at least it has a good view."

She cocked her head to look at me with a smarmy little half smile. "Is that the best come on you got? If so, you need a better one before you even begin to work on me." She had an even tone to her voice and a hint of an accent, either New York or Boston, I couldn't be sure. Not to mention it was low and sexy and blunt, as I was hooked, lined, and sunk.

"Well, I'm always up to a challenge from a beautiful woman such as you. I was taking it slow but if I must I can go straight for my "A" game." I smiled, raising my eyebrows at her suggestively.

She grinned and turned to face me, giving me a much better look at her cleavage. "See, now that was your mistake dude. You should always bring that "A" game when dealing with me."

I got up and moved to the stool beside her, leaning in close and dropping my voice in a come hither manner. "I apologize for starting off on the wrong foot with you. Perhaps I can start over using the right one."

She leaned closer to me even still, speaking huskily through that luscious smile. "You can do what you want with either foot, but at the end of the day it's still gonna be my foot up you're ass that will really matter."

Was it sad that her saying that was a major turn on?

She was my type of woman, yes, and it reflected through my hormones. My jeans grew tight and I had to re-situate myself on the stool to get comfortable again, not concerned if she saw the bulge or not. I was pretty sure she already had. Her banter was exciting me and I leapt at the chance of meeting her on equal ground.

"If you're foot is as sexy as the rest of you, I might not mind the extra kink." I said suggestively.

She laughed our lips now only an inch or so apart. "I don't think you could handle my kind of kink. It would be way too much for you."

I couldn't help it. I got right in her face, her lips so close I could feel the heat coming off them. "Try me."

Her smile turned bad girl, which suited her perfectly. "Alright, but fair warning right now, I'm gonna spoil you for any other woman."

I brushed my lips over hers, the taste of her spearmint gum filling my nose and mouth. "I just have to take that bet. I'm all in sweetheart!"

She just kept that cocky grin and jumped off the barstool, downing her beer in one gulp before looking back at me. "Ante up then cowboy." I followed her out the door, the sound of her laugh echoing in my ears.

**Buffy POV**

Now, I wasn't entirely being dishonest when I told Dean and the gang I had leads to track down or to check into what was happening with the demon underground. There was a lot to find out about what was going down with the portals and the disappearing slayers with special abilities. Amongst all of the supernatural stuff though, I had a real life doctor's appointment scheduled. I'd been feeling a little off lately and I figured I should make sure it wasn't anything serious in a normal sense before I jumped to paranormal conclusions.

So here I sat in the waiting room of Dr. Belinda Ross, who had been our "family" doctor for almost 2 years now. She's a stunning black woman in her early 40's, and she doesn't beat around the bush, she just gives it to you straight. She is married to Evan Ross; also a doctor and they run their practice together. They made a great team. The bonus was they knew everything, what we slayers hunted, what was out there in the dark. A few years back Faith and I saved them from a gang of vamps that the insane vampires Drusilla sent after them. Something about wanting to know the differences between human and vampire anatomy, seriously, yeah, Drusilla was a mental case.

Drusilla. The only reason she wasn't dust yet was due to Angel and Spike. Angel felt guilty about what he did to her, driving her insane before turning her into a monster. Spike felt guilty because he felt he could have handled how he had treated her differently, and that by keeping tabs on her he could have saved her somehow. It's not something we tend to talk about, but they both know I won't give her anymore chances. Far be it for me to see it as they do, but I have warned them that I'm done playing games with her. The next time I see her, she's a goner.

As I sat there stewing over my Drusilla issues, Dr. Ross entered the waiting room, interrupting my thoughts before I could really get too angry. "Buffy, you can come back now." She said, and I hoisted up and followed her back to one of the patient rooms, sitting on the "med bed" for my examination. Belinda went through all the generally accepted as "normal" check up stuff: eyes, ears, and throat, as well as the breast exam. She fired questions at me as she did, deep in professional mode.

"So, Buffy, you said you've been feeling a bit off. Do you feel like you might be coming down with something, like a cold maybe?"

"I dunno doc. It sounds kinda right, but it feels more than that. I feel fatiguey, and a bit bloated and a little more than irritable than I normally am, and sometimes a bit sluggish."

She nodded, and held the stethoscope up to my chest. "Any problems with you're breathing at all?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine with the breathing."

"How's you're eating habits these days?"

"Really good, nothing out of the ordinary, except I feel a little bit hungrier, especially after a hunt." I replied.

She finished the exam, grabbed her clipboard, and jotted some stuff down, which I presumed were my answers to her queries. She finished up by asking a few more.

"When was you're last period?"

"Last month, and its a few days late, but that happens when I'm really stressed, and I've been really stressed the last week, so I just figured it's normal."

Belinda smiled. "That could very well be. Have you had any serious injuries that you haven't told me about that you feel you're Slayer healing hasn't repaired quite right?"

Again I shook my head. "Nope. All my stress has been mental, not physical. I mean, not that I'm, you know, mental as in crazy, because I'm not… mental that is, although I sometimes am, but you know that's "normal" for the job, not in a "mental" sense." I stopped my rambling and smiled nervously. "And I am so over sharing aren't I?"

She just let out a small laugh and shook her own head. "It's ok Buffy. Trust me when I say I've seen more mental than you ever can be." She wrote on the clipboard again and asked a final question. "Have you come into contact with any kind of weird or poisonous plants, animals, or supernatural thing recently?"

"Not that I can remember. Should I be concerned about being infected with one of those alien plant thingies from the bizarre Japanese cartoons? What are they called again? Animal, animorph…. Anime?" I pronounced the last one 'ani – mee, because I could never keep it straight. Xander always had to correct me on that.

She laughed again. "No, I don't think you have to worry about any plant creatures from other planets trying to impregnate you with their alien spawn." She made one last final note, slipped the clipboard under her arm and smiled. "I would like to run a few tests, and I should be able to have the results to you by the end of the day, if that's fine by you?"

"Sure, not an issue." I lied. It was an issue. I may like and trust Belinda and her husband, but doctors, clinics, and hospitals of any kind freak me the hell out. Haven't stepped foot in one until recently, not since my mom's death. It used to be I was just scared after my cousin Celia died, but after mom my fears have been taken to a whole new level. I didn't like to go alone, however, if I said anything to anyone, especially Giles or Dawn, they would just make matters worse with their mother-henning and I didn't need that. So I figured no matter how I felt about it, that it was just best to get it out of the way on my own, although I was pretty damn sure Belinda could see right through me.

It was confirmed when she patted my hand, gave me her most reassuring smile, and spoke her next words. "It's going to be ok Buffy. The tests won't hurt, and from what you describe this doesn't sound like anything serious. I know you must be very scared right now but try to relax and you'll get through this just fine."

Her words soothed me a bit and I nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to smile back at her the best I could. She walked to the door and turned one last time to address me. "I'll have Jules come in and prep you, and then we'll do the tests, which won't take long. You should be out of here in less than an hour."

"Thanks Belinda." I said, smiling weakly.

"It's all good girl. Relax, breathe, and hang in there." Then she left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and deep breathing.

It was only a couple minutes, if that, before Jules came in, and after the tests were done I was out of there in 20 minutes, 30 tops. Belinda promised one more time that she would call with my results no later than the following afternoon and I left, scurrying out to my car and hoping to find something to pummel, take out my pent up anxiety on.

I still, after all, had my life to live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – Alright fans, this is chapter 6. Yes, to answer that burning question I'm back to the lemons in this chapter. Couldn't be helped, not with Faith and Dean together, know what I'm sayin? LOL anyway, we also have some Willow in here as well.

Also, for those of you reading Gypsies I wanted to let you know I have started work on chapter 8, just so you know eventually I'll put it up, I just have to get it exactly right. So my apologies for that but I promise to have it up as soon as I can!

Love from the Bena!

**Chapter Six**

**Faith Pov**

I didn't even know his name but for me that wasn't really a surprising thing. He was just another good looking stud for me to have a quick romp with, nothing more or less. Although there was something about him, I had to admit, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Just a feeling in my gut that seemed to whisper he was special in some way. At first I thought he could be a vamp, but he didn't dust when I invited him to follow me out into the sun, which also meant he wasn't a sun fearing demon of any kind, which was a good elimination. One of the first rules of slaying: If it can't or won't go out in the sun, 99.99% of the time it needs killing, and that's just the facts. Not that all demons needed to be killed, there were a few good ones, trying to live right and keep a low profile from the human population, like Clem and Lorne. They were just born with the demon genetics, but I had to give Lorne props for how he kept himself. Mr. Green was alright.

So I figured if this piece of man hunk was a demon or a vamp even, he sure wasn't showing any of the typical signs that would indicate so. That didn't mean much though, since he could have been wearing something that was shielding him from the sun, like that ring Angel told me about that Spike tried to use years ago.

I took another long, hard look at him, the both of us standing in the sun with flirty smiles, beaming at each other even. His eyes gleamed bright green in the sunshine, accentuated by the crinkles around same said eyes, freckles dotting his face. I could tell he was a bit older than me, but his attitude and down to earth good looks made him seem so much younger, although there was something about him that made him seem so much older at the same time. I couldn't just stand there and hold my tongue any longer though, because I don't really do awkward silences. Besides, the dude was definitely a 10 on my "fuckability" scale, and I hadn't had a good lay in quite a while. There was absolutely no way I was gonna let a potentially awesome romp in the sack pass me by, especially since I was about to pop louder than a helium filled balloon.

"So do you wanna hop on the back of my bike, or would you prefer an alternate means of transportation?" I smiled seductively at him.

He grinned back. "Oh sweetheart, I can think of all kinds of transportation to take with you." Him calling me sweetheart was most endearing. He sounded like a Lawrence local that was for sure.

I walked up to him brazenly and put my hands on his chest, and in response he grabbed my hips. I pressed into him easily, him guiding me further, and I whispered in his ear, "Unless you want to put on a public show for the good people of Lawrence, Kansas, which I wouldn't object to. I've done a lot crazier things."

I pulled my head back to look at him, and from the look he was returning me I could tell he had too. "Tempting as that may be, I think I'd rather see you do the wild cat in private, in the sack. Or in my car perhaps, possibly both and then some." His green eyes twinkled, boring into my brown ones, so fun, so intense, that for a moment I felt I could get lost in them. Not many beef sticks had that effect on me, not since Robin actually, but this one definitely made me want to melt a little. Which is totally more B's style than mine, so who would of thought?

With a sly smile I slid my hands up to his arms, which were solid freaking muscle, and pushed myself out of our embrace. "Alright stud, you're car it is then. Time to pop it." He kept smiling and with a nod of his head started walking to his left, me following him around the corner until he stopped at a sweet looking 1967 black Chevy Impala. For a moment something entered my brain, like this seemed familiar, but it passed as I let out a low whistle.

"Sweet ride."

Again with that cocky grin that he turned on me, raising an eyebrow. "No ride compares to my baby here. She's smooth."

Leave it for a man to be in love with his car, it was, again, typical; and of course I couldn't pass that one up. "Oh baby, there's no sweeter ride than I am on this planet, so just get that idea out of you're head."

He just laughed, unlocked his door to get in and then unlocked the passenger side for me. I slid into the seat, shut the door and turned towards him. "You know, I don't think I got you're name stud."

"I didn't give it." He replied. "But I'd be glad to if you told me yours."

'Ah yes.' I thought. 'Let the games begin.'

"I'm five by five." I said, smirking as I rested my hand on his thigh. "There's no need for names when we're only romping the hay for a day. I'll just call you stud, in the sheets, that is if you can keep up with me." I purred and let my hand drift up to his crotch, giving a slight squeeze. As an afterthought I added, "If we even use sheets that is."

I felt him harden under my hand, but he didn't let it faze him, or if it did he was really good at not letting it show. He just kept grinning like the damn Devil, turned the ignition, then into gear, taking off down the street and not saying a word all the while that he did so. That was fine with me. No need for useless small talk and chit chat, just straight to the action!

Now, later on I would kick myself I was pretty sure, because even though I was horny as hell, that 'something' in my gut wouldn't go away, no matter what I did to make it do so. The reason I didn't press it was that it just didn't seem urgent enough. It was only a feeling that I should know something and I had no real idea that it was Mr. Studly himself that would give off said gut instinct. That he was one of the guys Dawn and Buffy had been talking about the night before. So what did I do? Ignored it of course! My hormones were more important at the time, and I really needed to scratch my itch.

Being that I'm me, and there's really only one me, I figured it was best to just do what I wanted; have a little fun. What could stud do if he was evil anyway? Worst case scenario eats me sure, and I don't mean in a fun sexy way, but what else? Crash the car and maybe kill us, but it didn't matter to me. I was all about the risk! I kept one hand on his jean-clad crotch and ran my other hand up under his shirt near the waistband, feeling his tight muscular abs. Stud didn't flinch, but I could hear a sharp intake of breath as my hand wandered down just inside and then out again as I unsnapped and unzipped him. I smiled when I saw dude's eyes roll back in his head.

Gentle, as to not hurt him in any way with my slayer strength, I slid my hand down inside to grasp around his hard cock, and I'm telling ya that Stud was very hung, pulling it loose and into view. The car didn't swerve, but I knew he was feeling me as he pulsed in my hand and his body tensed. I'm not one for taking it slow though, so I pumped him a few times, licked my lips, and engulfed the head of his cock in my mouth.

I heard him groan, but he kept the car steady as I blew him, for real, even if it was a job and a half to keep as much of him as I could in my mouth. I swirled my tongue, sucked, and bobbed my head, getting so engrossed in it that I didn't even realize until much later that the car had stopped and he had one hand guiding my head and the other around my body, firmly squeezing my right breast and nipple. That was causing me to cream my panties in a serious way, what tiny scrap of clothing that I tend to consider panties anyway. I knew it was about damn time to kick this up a notch, and the front seat just wasn't cutting it anymore.

I slowly let my lips slide up to the tip and released him with a very audible pop of my mouth and looked at him. The Stud had a very heavy – lidded look of desire, but the damn cocky lop sided grin hadn't left his face. I pulled myself up and looked around. We weren't in Lawrence anymore, but on a deserted side road on the outskirts of the city, with not a soul to be found around. Perfect!

"You down with moving this to the back seat Stud?" I asked.

"You're on Sweetheart!" That being said, I shed my jacket and crawled in the back slowly, letting my ass wiggle as I did, and he followed right behind, his jacket gone as well. I had the tank I was wearing off before he got in back, and I was about to remove the boots but he pushed me back, grabbing my feet and spreading my legs around him. Shit, I was cool with that, maybe he had a thing about fucking girls with their boots on. He grabbed the hem of his own shirt, quickly lifting and discarding it over the top of the driver's seat, never taking his eyes off of mine. It became very clear to me that he liked to be a slow love making kinda guy, but I'd bide my time and let him have his way before I took control. At that point I just wanted to be fucking already. I grabbed my bra, and not even bothering to deal with the clasp, pulled it up and over my head, freeing my breasts. He almost had his pants off and I followed suit, undoing everything as fast as I could, taking the thongs with as I went, until we had nothing on, except my boots.

Stud took a few seconds to let his eyes appraise my body, and ran his hands up my legs to my hips that he grabbed firm and pulled me to him. He let the tip of his penis graze my wet cleft teasingly, bending his head down to bite my nipples with a bit of force that turned me on even more than I already was. I thrust my hips up into him to let him know it was time to get to the fun stuff, and he laughed, pulling up from me and repositioning my legs so my right one was on the middle of the backseat floor and my left up and over his right shoulder at my knee. I didn't have time to think or say a thing more before he slid his long, thick hardness deep inside me with a single thrust, both of us moaning in pleasure simultaneously.

And so I got lost in the multiple orgasms as he fucked me, completely oblivious to the outside world around me. Nothing else mattered.

**Dean POV**

As soon as the sweetheart started going down on me behind the wheel I knew I'd have to find a place to pull over. Sure, it wasn't the first time that I had some awesome chick go down on me while I was driving, but I'd rather sit back and enjoy than have to keep constantly concentrating on the road in front of me. Especially when it was that good, and trust me when I say it was better than that good. So I drove a few miles out of the city and made a couple of turns until I was on a deserted road I knew pretty well and pulled over in a secluded enough spot.

The brunette didn't even realize we had stopped, or if she did she didn't seem to care. She just kept on sucking and squeezing, so I just laid my head back with a hand on hers, one on her breast and enjoyed the attention she was giving me via mouth. I sat for quite a few minutes, breathing hard and kneading he tit, when she finally stopped and suggested we hop in back.

Oh hell yeah! She didn't have to ask me twice!

We climbed in back, tearing our jackets off and my shoes, but I wouldn't let her take hers off, I wanted to fuck her with them on, and then the clothes even faster. She had a fucking remarkable body, and I was grateful the sun was out so I could see it for myself. I could tell she was impatient and so was I, but I just took a few moments to look her over, including the little scar on her belly, but it was charming really, must have been some war wound. Her pert breasts, to the wetness gathering between her legs, one of which I moved to the floor and the other over my shoulder, pressed against her and pinned into her, my eyes rolling back as her tightness consumed me.

I lost track of time. It had been a few months since I had a decent lay, although I tried to convince Jo, she shot me down. I didn't want to think about the pain of losing her in the midst of the fight, so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my brain and concentrated on the wild cat in front of me.

I quickened my pace, going deeper into her with each thrust until I could go no further. I pulled her other leg up on my other shoulder and her loud cries urged me on, the sounds coming from her lips addictive as I moaned myself. She met me thrust for thrust, and I had to admit she was one of the strongest women I had eve slept with, if not the strongest. Each time she came just made me want to let go, but I held on, not ready to give into her squeezing around me just yet.

However, when you're in the middle of the act itself there just comes a time, no pun intended, where you need the release and there's no going back from it, and I am no different or exception to that rule. As I felt her long lasting clench around my cock, particularly hard, I lost it, laying into her, groaning as she screamed, tipping off my release like a driver punching the gas pedal and peeling out. We came together, massive amounts of sweat dripping off our bodies, our sounds filling the atmosphere of my car, finishing the ride and falling together in a heap of blissful exhaustion.

I came to no later than half an hour later, having rolled off onto the floor of my car for t he most part, and notice she was stirring on the back seat. I sat up and cracked my back, giving her my cocky ass grin and commenting on our past activities and current situation.

"Hey there gorgeous, have a nice snooze?" She looked at me, a little irritated at first, but then she shook her head slightly and smiled.

"I did actually, which is strange for me. It's not normally my style."

I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of me. "Trust me darlin, it's not the norm for me either." I cocked my head to the side, giving her my patented Dean Winchester winning smile. I can't help that, it's inherited. "Does that really mean we have to be in such a hurry to leave? I could go a few more rounds, and I have plenty of time to spare for you."

"As appealing as that sounds Studly, I was in the middle of something when I hooked up with you for this romp, so I really need to be heading back. Rain check and no hard feelings?"

"Not a problem sounds good enough to me." We got dressed, moved back up front and drove her back to the bar I found her at in Lawrence. We drove in comfortable silence, occasionally looking at each other with sly grins as the time passed quickly and we were there before I knew it. She got out, shut the door and leaned into the open window, still smiling those pouty lips at me.

"Thanks for the ride Stud. I'll catch ya later." Then she took off down the street from the bar and around the corner, giving me a nice view of her ass until she disappeared.

It wasn't until after I pulled into the house Sam and I were staying at that I realized I still hadn't gotten her name. 'Oh well,' I thought. 'I'll probably never see her again anyway.' And I walked up and into the house, calling for my brother as I shut the door behind me.

**Willow POV**

I'm a very observant person these days, especially of my friends and loved ones that I'm around pretty much everyday. It's not unusual for any of us to go out by ourselves here and there, when gathering information, most of all Buffy. But when she said she had "things" to do I got the distinct impression there was something she wasn't telling us, or even me, her best friend. I know she doesn't have to tell us everything, but she's kept some doozies in the past when it comes to sad secrets, so I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried to some extent. As Xander and I split from her however, I did my best to put it out of my mind, even though it was hard, to focus on my task at hand. The first thing I needed to do was hit the magic store for supplies, so we headed into downtown Lawrence to the new shop Giles had opened up a few years back to get what I needed.

When we got there, I went in and took a look around. It was still a little unsettling to walk into a magic store and not see Anya anywhere in sight, even though we didn't always get along. I had admired her in my own way, because in the end she chose to do what was right, forsaking D'Hoffran and the demons that sided with the First all those years ago. I could feel Xander hesitate and tense up as we walked in, and my heart went out to him. I kept my mouth shut, because it wasn't mine or anyone else's place to try and help him get over Anya. We've done all we could, now the rest was, and still is, up to him. I'm not unsympathetic though, as I did my best to hurry so we could get going and back to the house.

It didn't take me long to find what I needed and check out, and Xander and I were almost to the car when it happened. My head started to pound as my vision blurred, and I dropped to my knees on the pavement as I closed my eyes. I took a few minutes to breathe and will the headache to go away, also taking deep breaths as to not panic. When I felt calm enough I though how odd it was I couldn't hear Xander, or fell him trying to shake me out of it.

I opened my eyes.

Xander, the car, and all of Lawrence were gone. What replaced my sight instead was a paved two lane highway, with trees and brush, empty for the most part. I say that because there were the missing slayers, Sara and Jen, looking around and trying, it seemed, to figure out what had just happened to them. Aside from wherever they were they looked unharmed, although I was pretty sure it looked like the place Gunn had described that he had lost track of them. There was a road sign, one of those that told you what town you were near, but I couldn't make it out what it said. After the girls started to walk down the road toward the sign, the vision of the past started to blur, swirl yet again, and so I once more closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. When I opened them for the second time I saw Rachel, at the Lawrence bus station. I gasped in shock.

She was fighting harbingers. A good half dozen of them had converged on her. She was putting up a good fight, but they were overwhelming her. I saw her get hit upside the back of her head, then stabbed by one of their trademark knives straight in t he heart.

Screaming. Was Rachel screaming? No. It was me, as this time I was ripped out of what I had seen and slammed back into reality. The only possible way to describe it was like someone shoving me away from what they did not want me to witness. I felt my head hit something solid, before everything went black surrounding me in darkness.

I heard someone calling my name, just then, a far away echo in a long, dark, and damp tunnel. It got closer and closer until it seemed the person calling me was right next to my ear. Was someone shaking me?

"William?" I called out weakly.

"Figures you'd mistake me for you're bonded vamp boy."

Whoops. Xander.

My eyes finally fluttered open to see my best friend hovering over me with a worried expression, relief mixed in seeing that, I had in fact, awakened.

My voice was still shaky but I spoke anyway, feeling I owed him an apology. "Sorry Xand, it's just our thing." With his help I carefully sat up and looked around. "Doesn't matter, we have to get back to the house. I need to tell you guys what I saw."

He smiled, a hint of that old sarcastic smirk of his from the old days, and cracked a joke. "Oh yeah, like how you went Army of Darkness possessed old lady with the milky white eyes on me? Because that wasn't creepy."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I hesitated then did a double take. "My eyes were what?" I asked, giving him a second doubtful glance.

"Yeah. I swear if you started going cuckoo I was gonna hafta pull out the boom stick."

I shook my head and put a firm grip on his shoulder. "Ok, enough joking, we have to get going." He helped me up and got me in the car, not saying another word until he himself was in the driver's seat and turning the ignition, pulling away towards home.

"You got it Will, but if we somehow end up in the medieval past and you ask me to quest for some damn book, you are so on your own!"

I just smiled, closed my eyes willingly this time, and rested my head back for the rest of the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – Alright, for this chapter I concentrated on Spike, Dan and Sam. No real lemons in this chapter folks or the next one, but I promise, as soon as I can get to them again I will! It's just fun exploring this story I've created built in these two universes right now!

I fully intend on explaining the Willow/Spike bond, and I know I've been hinting on it I just haven't fleshed it out enough yet. So its better I think, to take my time with it than have the story come out not making any sense. I hope you all can agree with me on that.

Also, after chapter 8 is up I'm going to start weaving in POV from Jen, Sara, Rachel, and some of the other characters, like Gunn, and maybe Lorne and a few others from the Angel clan. All I can say is that I'm just getting started, and that this story is going to have a lot of chapters. I'm in no rush to finish it, and I hope that's ok with you loyal readers who have added this story of mine to their favorites list!

As always, thank you for you're continued support! Please feel free to leave reviews; I always like hearing what ya'll have to say!

Bena

**Chapter Seven**

**Spike Pov**

I felt everything that Red went through. The headache, the panic, and the disorientation, and those were the least of the ordeal. I had no idea what had actually transpired, just how she was feeling, both physically and emotionally. It was through our recent, magically forged bond, for sure that we were tied this way, which was sometimes a bad thing, but not always. Sure, right now it sucked major arse, but get her in the sack and it was an entirely different situation. This bond I shared with my little witch was obviously much more to me than anything I had ever shared with Buffy, and even more than that I had ever experienced with Drusilla. Not that I minded, Red and I knew this was meant to be, even before it happened; although we had had no idea back then of the real feelings we had for each other.

Why was that? Because my Will, my Miss Rosenberg and my Red, the absolute love of my life, had been gay. Lesbian is the more bloody PC term for it I suppose, or whatever you overly liberal nutters want to call it right? Always got to be a few of you wankers that take things so far to the extreme that you muss everything up for the rest of us.

So why in sodding hell did we wind up together, bonded through physical and emotional love like no one else in the universe? Well, when you have the answer to that would you please let us know, because we're still trying to figure that one out, to some extent. It's a lot to explain, but not important just right now.

After being exhausted from the painful emotions I felt going through Willow, I found that I or someone else, had put me on the living room couch. I was comfortable, at least, until I opened my eyes and looked blearily to my right. There sat the "poof" in the recliner with a sardonic smile on his face. Of course, we got along a bit better these days, ever since he became human and I wasn't pining over Buffy anymore, but that didn't mean we were, as Faith often put it, "five by bloody five."

I sighed. "What are you smiling at you ponce?"

"Not much Spiky boy, not much." His smile turned serious. "Willow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she's ok, but she saw, heard, and experienced something big. Xander is driving her home now, no doubt." I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking back at Angel. "It could be she witnessed something that has to do with what's been happening. Would be nice to have the one up on our side for a change."

"Very true, but I wouldn't expect it. It just never turns out that way, not for us. There's always some twist, something we miss."

"Well now, there was that time Cordelia gave you the heads up."

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, but we couldn't save Wes or Fred, now could we?"

He wasn't wrong. "I bloody well know that, but there comes a time when even I have to believe something good will come of all this crap!"

Angel nodded again and was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, completely changing topics on me.

"Spike, have you noticed anything strange with Buffy lately?" His question caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say for a minute, and when I did it came out as sodding confused as I really was… and a bit sarcastic, of course, since this is me we're talking about.

"Strange? This is Buffy Summers we're talking about! When is she not strange? Come on Angel, you know your own bloody bird don't you?"

"Yes Spike, I know her, normally I do that is anyway, I just have this feeling something's off about her. I can't put my finger on it, but that this nagging suspicion she's not herself lately and it's just bugging me."

I looked at him like he had three heads instead of two. "Well have you talked to her about it then?"

A shake of his head. "Not yet. I didn't want to come off like I was being too over protective or worried for no reason, especially when I just noticed her behavior over the last week or so. I figured she'd either tell me something was wrong or it was just one of those things I shouldn't pry about."

He still had three heads. "Right then. So may I ask why you'd think I noticed anything about the Slayer's new found love of brooding? I mean maybe you're rubbing off on her." I gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Or just rubbing on the girl for that matter." He shot me a dirty look, and satisfied that I got a rise out of him I continued. ""You did, after all, perfect the art of brooding for all those damn centuries, maybe Buffy picked up on it while you weren't looking."

He rolled his eyes. "No you dimwit, I asked you because you and Willow tend to be very observant. This is the only chance I've had to talk to either of you since you've both been so damn busy."

I felt the smirk leave my face. What he said had actually made some sense. Ok so he was back to having two heads now, which was normal for any man anyway. Guess I should have given him five heads to start with.

"I'll give you that poof, but no I haven't. You'll have to talk to her at some point, find out what's on her mind from her, in her own words." I was silent again for a few seconds before I softened a little and tried to make the git feel better. "I guess if you want Red or I could talk to her, but it might go smoother coming from you mate. Always best to be direct, you know?"

"Yeah I know." We both looked to the window as a car door slammed. "That must be Xander with Willow. Make some room so she can sit and get comfy." I nodded as he got up and went quickly to go meet them, sitting up to make room for my Red.

A few minutes later they were helping her in. She looked like she had better days, fatigue and pain plain as day in her features, mobile that she was. It didn't mask my concern for her though, I knew, and so did she when she locked eyes with me. I held my arms out automatically as they guided her to me, and she fell into them perfectly as it was meant to be, just her and me. She laid her head on my chest and I, in turn, put one arm around her waist and the other up to caress her head and hair.

She spoke, weakly, but it was something. "Mmm, that feels nice."

I kissed her forehead. "You had me worried. That was some serious bloody shit you were feeling in Red."

Her entire body heaved against mine, our link to each other telling me how wiped out and concerned she was about it. "I just need to rest. I know you want to hear what happened, but I want to wait for the rest of the gang and the Winchester boys so I only have to expend energy telling it once."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. "Alright girl, you just lay you're head back, close you're eyes and get some sleep. We can talk about it later." I didn't get to say it all though before she fell asleep, and it didn't matter. She was safe in my arms.

Xander spoke up. "It took a lot out of her. Seems like it did the same to you."

I yawned, tired as all get out myself. "Yeah," I said, as my own eyes closed, holding Willow snug to me. "We'll deal with it later." That was all I remembered as I drifted off to sleep.

**Dawn POV**

I was dreaming but it felt so real. Deep down my sub conscious knew this, I knew this, but I didn't care. It was such a great dream; standing on the beach back in California, which I missed terribly some days, the sun setting in pinks and light purples stretching across a seemingly endless sky. A warm breeze on the air sings through my hair as if the wind specifically chose me to dance on the air with, tossing my hair back behind my shoulders in waves to match the sparkling crystal blue water in front of me.

Another hand clasps mine, big and strong, and I don't need to look up to know that it's him. I know it's him, my heart's already told me. As we stand there looking out across the ocean, wave lapping at our feet, sucking us into the sand, nothing needs to be said. We understand one another and how we fit into each other's lives so perfectly. So good. So true. So right.

Time seems to move slowly, and now, minutes later it's almost dark on that beach, and his hand unclasps mine as he moves behind me and encircles his arms around my waist. He drops kisses on my neck and shoulders, and I breathe in the scent of him mixed with the salty air, feeling more content than I ever have in my entire life. He belongs to me and me to him; there's nothing I know more in my heart that.

As he gently turns me around and begins laying me down in the sand to make love to me, I whisper his name on the ocean wind to tell him so…

"Sam…"

"Hey. You awake Dawn?"

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did, finding myself looking into his smiling, ever changing ones. I yawned and stretched, and like my dream he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How long have we been sleeping? Please tell me we don't have to get up right this moment."

Sam laughed as I snuggled into him. "Not this minute, but probably pretty soon. We should be at you're house early, once Dean gets back you know?"

"I know. It's just that I'm so comfy right now, I don't want to move. Feels like I've melded into the bed."

He laughed again. "Ok miss bed bug; you just stay snug as you are right here then." He kissed my cheek, my nose, and my lips. "I could even find a bit more time to possibly make you even snugger."

It was my turn to giggle. "As tempting as that may be, I'll take snuggles and pillow talk. You exhausted me! Also, I don't want to fall back to sleep again, and I need to be alert in case I have to research anything later on."

"Fair enough." He pulled back to look into my eyes, playing with a strand of my hair. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

I blushed and averted my eyes. "I don't exactly remember. How do you know I was dreaming?"

He just smiled at me, amused. "You said my name in your sleep."

"I must have just been waking up, I don't remember." I gave him my best wide eyed innocent look and curled up right back into him.

I felt and heard him sigh. "Ok, but Dawn, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know."

We didn't say anything else for a long time. We just laid there in each other's arms, touching, kissing, and holding each other. I don't know why I didn't tell him about my dream right then. I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself, since I knew he would have to go back to his reality eventually. Realistically, I knew dreams didn't come true, not in my experience or anyone I knew, for that matter. So I couldn't see the point of dwelling on it when this wouldn't end up as anything. Fairy tales weren't real, after all.

The sound of the front door shutting firmly downstairs made me jump, and Sam too I noticed.

"Dean." We said at the same time, and jumped out of bed, searching for our clothes strewn around the room.

Sam tossed my jeans to me and nodded toward the bathroom. "Go ahead and get cleaned up ok? I'll handle my brother."

I was nervous. Dean was back sure, but also because I couldn't find my underwear. "Sounds great Sam, but I need my underwear! Shit! Where did they go?"

All I heard Sam say was, "Damn" before there was a knock on the door. I grabbed the clothes that I had and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me as softly as I could, so the older Winchester couldn't hear me. Also so he wouldn't see me in all my post sex nakedness.

I turned on the shower and let it get steamy for a minute before stepping under the hot water. I washed up as quickly as I could, so I had a few minutes to spare to let the water just beat down on my neck and shoulders, letting it massage and relax the tension my body was holding in. This had been a lot of tension, especially in the last twenty four hours.

When I finally had enough I turned the water off, rubbed my face with my hands, and squeezed as much of the liquid as I could out of my hair. I grabbed one of the fluffy, oversized towels from the bar outside, dried myself off, and wrapped in snugly around my body. I plugged the hair dryer we kept here in, grabbed a hairbrush, and began the tedious task of drying what I could so my hair would no longer be tangled or drip on to my skin. When my hair was slightly damp and smoothed to my liking, and I was satisfied with letting it dry the rest of the way on its own, I put everything away, cleaned up the bathroom and walked to the door.

I put my ear on it, but I didn't hear anything, so I figured Sam had gotten rid of Dean. I breathed a sigh of relief, and holding the towel to me, opened the door to step back in the bedroom.

Oh, I figured SO wrong…

I should have waited a few minutes longer, or until Sam knocked on the door for me to come out. It looked as though he just about had Dean backed out into the hall, but my re-entry into the room screwed it all up. Bad timing and lack of patience on my part, and now I had to deal with the consequences.

Dean smirked his freckled face at me, grabbing the opportunity to make it awkward for Sam and myself and greatly amusing for him. "Hi there Dawnie! You look radiant dahling!"

I could feel the heat of embarrassment flush into my cheeks. "Uhm thanks."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dean, dude, just go ok? This isn't funny."

He just kept on smirking as he answered his brother. "Sure thing Sammy." He made to turn around, thought better of it, and spot lit his mischievous grin on me once more. "They're on the dresser mirror Dawnie sweetheart." With that he chuckled, turned his back, and walked away down the hall.

Sam shut the door, and at the same time we looked at each other and then turned to look at the dresser mirror.

Sure enough, my panties hung from the top of the mirror, dangling in the bright, afternoon sunlight streaming through the bedroom window.

'Damn it!'

**Sam POV**

After Dawn had stepped into the bathroom I went to the door to play interference with Dean. I opened it just a crack and peered out into his smiling, sarcastic face, determined not to let him step one foot into the room.

"Dean now isn't a good time."

"And when would be a good time Sammy?" the amusement in his voice was evident.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm being serious Dean."

"Oh, I'm sure you are Ash, bedding young Sheila in an alternate dimension you won't be staying in for long. There doesn't happen to be a quest for a book yet, does there?"

He frustrated me and so I snapped back at him. "It's none of you're business Dean, and the Army of Darkness analogy doesn't fit, since we're not in the past!"

My brother continued to smirk, raising a brow. "Touché!" He toned it down a bit then, but it wasn't gone. With Dean it never was. "Seriously, we have to get going as soon as possible. Angel called me when I walked through the door. Something's up."

I opened the door a bit further then, still blocking it so he couldn't get in, going into work mode quickly. "Did he go into any details of what happened?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Apparently the witch saw someone or something and they want us to be there earlier if we can."

I gave him an angry glare. "Her name is Willow, Dean."

He waved a hand as if to dismiss me. "Whatever, dude, so grab you're little groupie and get you're ass in gear." He looked around the room again and his grin returned. "But you know, if you want to take a few minutes to gunny the sack again, I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable lie as a cover story."

At this point I heard a hair dryer going and so did Dean, because we both looked at the bathroom door before turning our attention back on each other.

"Alright Dean, time to go." I said.

He didn't budge. "Aw, come on! I wanna stick around so I can say hi to Dawn!"

I pushed him out the door. "You can say hi when we come downstairs, just go!"

I tried closing the door on him, but he put his weight behind it. "Sam, let go of the door!"

"No! Go away Dean!" He didn't, and we both stood there, bracing ourselves against either side of the door for quite a while before Dean finally stopped, turned his head and smiled.

I whipped my head around and there was Dawn, clad only in towel and her eyes wide with shock at the sight of my brother, who was now kinda eye fucking her.

A few words were spoken, and Dean pointed out her undergarments before he finally would leave. I shut the door, looking at Dawn and then the dresser mirror, then back at her. She just stood there staring at her panties with an embarrassing, horrified look on her pretty face. A couple of silent, awkward moments passed by before either of us spoke, and it was her oddly enough, as I had no idea how to begin talking to her at that point.

"There's no way I'll ever be able to look at or talk to Dean again! That was so embarrassing!"

I did my best to console her. "I'm sorry about that Dawn. Dean's the way he is and I'll warn you he'll bring it up at the most unsuspecting time too."

She nodded. "Yeah, he seems like the type of guy to do just that."

"Try not to worry about it too much. I'll see if I can keep him from bringing it up. Just concentrate on the important stuff we have to do for now ok? That should help take the edge off facing him for a while anyway."

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she faced me. "Let's get dresse3d then. I should have a few hours before we go to check the laptop and see if anything turned up on that car, or the skin walker."

I continued to talk to her as we got dressed. "Well, technically it's a shape shifter, but in our world they fall into the skin walker category."

She walked over to the dresser and snatched up the underwear quickly. "Category? So you guys have more than one type of the skin walkers?"

"Yeah. Shape shifters, werewolves, and t he likes."

Dawn finished putting her jeans back on and grabbed for her bra and shirt. "Werewolves. We have those too. Willow actually used to date one. I miss Oz; I haven't seen him in a while."

I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. "You guys let werewolves be? Aren't ya 'll afraid they'll kill people or make more of their kind?"

She was pulling on her shirt as she answered me. "Our worlds are different but let me attempt an explanation."

I sat on the bed, my attention rapt as I was eager to learn as much as I could about the Supernatural creatures in her world. "I'd really like that."

She sat down next to me and put her hand on mine. "Werewolves here are the typical shoot in the heart with silver type, morphing the nights before, of, and after the full moon. To be turned, a scratch or a bite is effective, although there have been a few people not scratched deep enough to have been infected even if that's rare. Does this differ from where you come from?" she asked.

I smiled. "Actually, it's exactly the same except for the scratching. Our werewolves have to bite to infect, it's the only way. Also, there's no cure." I briefly thought of Madison, and the sadness must have come through in my voice, because Dawn moved her hand up to my arm to my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic squeeze.

"There's no cure here either Sam." She said gently.

I didn't want to talk about Madison so I prompted her to continue. "Alright, so what about this Oz you mentioned? And how do you deal with the werewolves then, if you don't kill them?"

"We have killed a few. Couldn't be helped really, since they gave into the beast and wouldn't lock themselves up or seek Oz's help."

I raised a brow. "Oz is a werewolf and he helps other werewolves deal with their condition?" I was a bit skeptical.

"When Oz turned it was hard to deal with him, but he stayed locked up and everything was good for a while. He was dating Willow until he met Veruca, who didn't mind killing people. Oz did. Veruca seduced Oz in wolf form, she tried to kill Willow, Oz killed Veruca, and things went to hell between them. He left for a while, and she was heart broken."

I was amazed and intrigued. "Then what happened?"

"He came back a few months later, after being in East Asia for that time. He had been determined to somehow get a cure or learn a modicum of control over the beast inside of him. So he spent some time at a monastery there learning meditation and calm, and it worked. Not great at first how he tells it, but now he can change without letting it completely ruling him over most days."

I wasn't sure I quite believed it, but I was impressed none the less. "So now he helps others that are like him, that don't want to hurt anyone or let the wolf control them? That's very noble. What went on between him and Willow then? They couldn't make a go of it?"

Dawn got a sad look in her eyes this time, and turned away from me. "Pretty much, however there's more to it than that, and not my place to tell it."

I put my arm around her. "I'm sorry I asked."

She wiped a few tears that had crawled down from her eyes and did her best to smile through them at me. "It's alright. It's still hard for me to talk about. You'll know at some point I'm sure though, Willow talks about it from time to time."

I changed the discussion back to the topic. Is Oz in Asia now then, helping the others?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, but he comes by sometimes, and he has a group of wolves with the beast in check, including his mate. They are powerful allies, and help when they can. Some of them have died helping, protecting us and the slayers."

I got lost in thought. "Meditation and eastern philosophy; I don't think anyone in my world has ever thought of that."

"Maybe it could work in you're world like it does in ours since our werewolves are kind of similar. It couldn't hurt to try." The younger Summers girl tried to sound hopeful.

They were definitely wise words. "That's what I'm thinking. Is there any chance I could meet Oz, or possibly talk over the phone with him? I'd love to get the details from the source if I can."

Her eyes brightened. "The phone is possible for sure. Depending on what's going on now, a face to face could happen, but who knows? I can promise that you can talk to him at some point one way or another, at the very least."

"I'd like that." I looked at my watch. "We had better get going, we don't want to be late, and it's safer if we get to you're house before dark, right?"

Dawn groaned and buried her face in her hands, muffling her reply. "Oh doe! I don'f vont to face year brofer!"

I was still pissed at Dean but she was too cute when she was embarrassed, I just had to smile. "I know you don't, but you'll me there with you to stave him off."

She peeked at me from behind her fingers. "You promifse?"

I laughed. "I promise. Now come on. Let's go face Dean, check the laptop and get to Willow."

She grabbed my hand then, kissed me quick on the lips and we left to face the big bad, Dean, and a night in which we had no idea of what was looming in front of us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – This is the last chapter for a couple months I think but I'm not sure. I'm wrapping up Gypsy's and some other fictions that I want to start to work on, including a couple of one shot Supernatural fictions, a Buffy fiction, and of all things a Mash fiction or two that I want to write. But I promise I will always come back to this one I'm not even close to finishing it, my brain just needs a rest from it.

That being written enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think via review, posting or email! Be patient on the Spike/Willow thing and the bad guys, and the characters. I'm gonna explore them as best and in depth as I can, as well as throwing in the POV's from the new slayers.

Giles, Sam, and Buffy POV in this chapter!

As always, the Bena!

**Chapter Eight**

**Giles Pov**

I got to the house as fast as possible, my concern for Willow nagging at my brain. The darkness and evil had been too quiet for too long recently, and it had me worried that it could be on the verge of rising up again. We were always prepared for what might come at us but never quite enough. So I was hoping whatever Willow saw might give us a leg up on the bad guys this go around.

I pushed the accelerator on my convertible a little faster than I normally go and made it there in record time. It could be helped, not on my part at least. These kids, and they would always be kids to me anyway, were like the children and family I never had, and would always be so. I treasured them, especially since not all of them had made it this far with me.

Xander met me at the door, looking tired and a bit run down. In the very beginning when I first met the lad, I didn't think it would be possible for him to handle Buffy's line of work, not to mention he annoyed the stuffing out of me so much so. I wanted to strangle him often in those days, but I'd come to realize that I was way off about him. To say that I was mistaken is a big understatement. Not only has he proved himself capable time and again, Xander also kept us together, the "heart" of our makeshift family. No matter how bad things got he tried to cheer us up, make us laugh; all this and more, even after losing Anya. My heart broke for the young man, I'd been in his shoes losing Jenny in this line of work, but deep down I knew that would make him stronger and an excellent watcher someday. In most ways he already was one.

"Hey Giles, she's in the living room with Spike right now. They're both conked out." I walked in and he shut the door quietly behind me.

"Yes, well, it's understandable they would both be exhausted after what happened. What were you able to gather from Willow?" I asked him, my watcher instincts kicking in straight away.

He shook his head. "Not much really, just that she thinks she had a vision of Gunn's girls and that we should get the Scoobies here earlier rather than later."

I took my glasses off, wiping them with a hanky I kept on me at all times, and sighed. I was hoping for a bit more considering the circumstances, but it figured I would have to wait. I'm not usually an impatient man, however, when it comes to the "Big bad" as the kids call it, I get a little nervous and antsy. I pushed it aside though and got down to business.

"Right then. I guess it would be best to get in touch with everyone then to let them know we're moving it up. Can you make the calls for me Xander, while I do a little research on a few things?"

He smiled, a bit of the old Xander creeping into him as he answered me. "Way ahead of you G man. I was able to reach everyone except Faith. I'll try her again a little later."

I gave him a nod. "Could be she had to turn her phone off or she's somewhere without reception. Faith can handle herself, no need for us to worry just this moment. Do keep trying to call her though."

"Will do Giles." He patted me on the arm and walked back towards the living room, and I made my way to the office we had set up on the first floor of the house across the hallway. We always kept the door locked, whether someone was in it or not, but I always knocked anyway just to be polite. Also, the hormones in this house caused things I did not want to walk in on, and I didn't want to be scarred for life, as Buffy put it.

When no one answered, I unlocked and opened the door, stepping into what looked like a room hit by an earthquake, tornado, and a bloody hurricane all at once. The desk was over turned, papers strewn everywhere, and the chairs were broken, the couch torn up. Coffee cups were also broken and said previous papers ripped in half, office supplies all over and a few writing implements stuck in various, random spots in the wall.

The odd thing was the window was intact, not broken or unlocked, and the closet we kept sealed both manually and magically, seemed undisturbed. That was a relief since we had some very powerful magic items in there, as well as rare books that should never fall into the wrong hands. Most of my concern though, was for the safe we kept hidden behind a large picture of all of us on the wall of the far side of the desk.

The picture was askew, so I was sure someone or something had tried to get into it. I wouldn't be able to tell until Willow was awake and had more of her strength back. We made it that way so at least the two of us had to be present to unlock it, either way.

I had to do something, and I had my suspicions it wasn't time to voice them quite yet. So I raised my voice and called out to Xander hoping he'd hear me.

He did, and came running from the other room, Angel hot on his heels. They stopped beside me to look into the trashed office, bewilderment on their faces, and it was a few minutes before any of us spoke. WE just looked the room over tying to wrap our brains around what might have happened.

Angel cleared his throat. "I can assure you Giles, I did not leave this room in this condition when I left it a couple hours ago. I left it neat and tidy."

Considering I knew the neat freak he was, I honestly believed him. "No need to defend yourself Angel. I don't believe this was done in a physical sense."

He got his stern look on his face real fast. "You think someone broke out the magic on this." It wasn't a question.

I gave a curt nod. "I do."

Xander sighed. "That means Willow will be the wisest choice of finding out who did this."

"I'm afraid you are correct."

He raised his voice a bit, which was the typical Xander way. "Can it wait until tomorrow? There's no way she'll be up for and hocus or pocus tonight, she really needs her rest!"

I put my hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "I know that. We'll keep watch over the room in pairs throughout the night, and I'll do what magicks along with Dawn to see if we can figure out what we can before Willow attempts anything of the sort. Starting now we should make use of the living room so I can keep my eyes on the door during the meeting. I'll put up a temporary magic alarm, a bit stronger this time, to see if that alerts us to anything. Highly doubtful though; seems like whomever or whatever broke in was beyond alarm tripping."

Xander didn't say anything further; he just turned and walked away towards his sleeping friend. Angel stuck by me though, and I was grateful for his presence.

"We obviously have something that someone wants. That or someone thinks we have something they want that we don't have."

The former vampire and I were most assuredly on the same page. "Agreed, and we should figure out what it is. The sooner the better I'm thinking."

"We should assume this isn't a coincidence with the past events we've been through recently Giles. The new hell mouths, the dead and disappearing slayers, the portals…"

I wiped my glasses again and sighed. "Indeed, and now this. No, I believe you are quite right and that this ties into what's happening now, which means who or what we are dealing with means serious business. We'll lay it on the back burner for right now though, until we're rounded up and we talk things over."

"Alright. I'll get some food ordered soon as the gang starts getting here. No time for anyone to cook tonight." Then he walked away, leaving me standing there with more bloody questions in my head than I had when I woke up that morning.

**Sam POV**

Sometimes I wonder how much of the Winchester genes Dean and I really share. I knew we were blood, but his manners were seriously lacking at times, and it made me want to kick his ass more than enough. I love him more than anything, he is my brother and we've been through a lot, but he got on my nerves, and he didn't even have to say anything to do it.

I made my way downstairs with Dawn close behind me to find him sprawled on the couch, tapping on the laptop. He heard us, looked up with that damn smarmy grin and had to open his god damn mouth.

He gave a short wave of his hand, looking at me first then Dawn. "Sam." His grin grew wider as he turned to her. "Dawnie. How ya doin sweetheart?"

Dawn dropped her eyes as she answered. "I'm alright. We should get going though. Did any of my searches on the five oh sites turn any news up of you're shape shifter?"

He was still smiling, but Dean answered her question as a hunter would. "Nothing as of yet, but it probably hasn't ditched his wheels or made a move. We'll keep checking until something turns up."

Dawn lifted her head, still not looking directly at him and pinched her nose. "Ok, there are a few other things I could try to find it, even though we may have to accept that the shifter got pulled into yet another reality aside from you guys coming here."

I spoke up. "It's probably just too soon, it hasn't had time to do much is what I'm thinking."

She looked at me and agreed with my assessment. "You could be right about that. In any case, I'll keep tracking local, state, and federal authority reports and dispatches to see if anything comes up…"

Dean muttered under a laugh. "Something already came up I'm thinking." Dawn didn't hear him say it, but I did and I smacked the foot he had dangling over the couch hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, giving me his 'what did I say' look. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Dawn speak.

"…could be I might have a way to track this thing down with magic. I'll have to speak with Giles when we get to the house."

That had Dean serious right quick. "Isn't magic Willow's thing? Giles doesn't strike me as the type of man to be involved with witchcraft."

"He had problems in his youth, but aside from that the council likes it's watchers to be well rounded in all of the supernatural fields, and knowledgeable." She explained.

My brother just looked shocked. "That doesn't seem right to me."

She gave him an understanding look. "I'm sorry the magic creeps you out Dean, but in this world it's sometimes the only solution to a problem, or a way to get rid of the current 'big bad'"

"I get that, but I don't have to like it."

I was gonna say something to Dean's last remark, but Dawn beat me to it. "I'm not saying you have to Dean, however this isn't where you're from. So until we get you home you'll have to just freaking deal with it." Before he could say another word she turned towards me. "I'm gonna go wait by the car Sam. We should really get going." With that she walked over and snatched the laptop from my brother, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

After she was gone I gave him an angry glare. "Dude, things are different here, we need to adjust for now and make due with what resources they have."

"Resources? You're calling witchcraft a resource? Have you hit you're head recently or is it that the skank blood infected you worse than we thought?" His voice began to rise, and so did mine.

"Get off it Dean! That isn't what this is about and you know it!"

He stood up and yelled back at me. "What is it about then Sam? Because it looks to me you're talking about a magic carpet ride on the Dark Side!"

I threw my hands up in the air, my frustration and anger with him growing. "You know that's not what I'm saying Dean! We're not in our reality, they are different with certain things here…"

He cut me off, turning his back and walking out of the room. "Sure thing Anakin, because it worked out so well last time." He disappeared before I could say more on the subject.

I stood there pissed off that he wouldn't listen to me. I knew that things had been bad between us lately because I put my trust in Ruby, and Lucifer was walking the earth, at least in our world, as a direct result of my actions. Dean's to a lesser extent since he broke the first seal, but I didn't blame him for it.

But he blamed me. Or if he didn't then he sure as hell was trying to some days. Not that he'd been himself as much since Ellen and Jo died; he just kept clamming up about how he felt. I never knew what was on his mind these days, and that unpredictability scared me. I didn't want him to do anything rash.

With nothing I could do about Dean's attitude now I grabbed my bag filled with Bobby's books and left the house myself, locking the door behind me and gearing up for a tense, albeit short, car ride to the Summer home.

**Buffy POV**

Xander, Giles, Angel, Spike, Willow, Faith and Dawn consist of my family now, blood ties be damned. I didn't need my father or his latest tramp in my life, and Dawn concurred. Sure, we had Gunn, Lorne, and Illyria at times too, and Oz, some of the potentials as well, and that was enough.

So when I got the call from Xander Willow had been through an ordeal, I ran on my home as fast as I could. When he called a second time to tell me he couldn't reach Faith and the office had been "breached" (leftover from his Halloween military experience) my spider sense went into over drive. Too much happening in too short a time to be a coincidence I was thinking.

I also had to be sure I saw that Willow was ok with my own eyes. After being in this gig for as long as I had been and losing too many people I loved it was just my thing, all of us actually, a family fear as you'd like. The old Watcher's Council would have called me an over emotional little girl with no sense of my real purpose because of the way I felt about this.

So I ask: who's alive and who's been blown to smithereens? R.I.P. Quentin Travers. We barely tolerated one another, and I still don't like you.

Not that I had wanted them to die, I wouldn't wish death on anybody, but I had just wanted them out of my hair. They had done more harm than good. There's something to be said about a council that refuses to listen to its heart, because they believe soldiers never question or say what's on their mind. If you never listen to the grunts about what's going on in the field, how can you be prepared for an attack?

The truth is you can't. Everyone has a voice, feelings, and a purpose to contribute in this life. All my slayers and potentials know this as well. If no one will listen to them they are to come straight to me. I won't have them ignored or silenced for no damn reason.

I was running up and around the block when I heard the car approaching from behind me. From the familiar sound of the engine I knew it was Sam and Dean, so I slowed down just a bit when they crawled up beside me. I turned to see Sam put his head out the window, Dawn behind him on the back seat.

"Need a ride up the block Buffy?" He asked. I shook my head and waved them on. It was only a couple blocks to the house anyway, less than.

"Alright" They sped on ahead of me, just a block for me to run at this point. It didn't take me long, and I was across the lawn and through the door of the house as they were shutting the Impala's doors.

I swung left and didn't stop until I was sitting on the floor beside my best friend. I didn't look at Xander or Angel, but I had seen them standing out of the corner of my eye. I put myself in sergeant mode and began drilling them.

"Are they doing ok? Has Willow woken up at all? Was Spike able to see anything this time? Do I need to give Belinda a call?" I looked up as Giles walked in, at the same time my sister and the Winchesters came through the door.

"She's ok Buff, and like I said over the phone earlier, we don't know much." Xander said this in a soft, sympathetic voice.

Angel spoke up then, keeping Xander's tone. "We figured we wouldn't wake her up until we absolutely had to so she can get as much rest as possible."

I brushed a wayward strand of Will's soft, red hair out of her face and nodded. "Sure, that's good. We'll wake them when we're ready."

"No need waking me, I've had my eyes cracked for a couple minutes already." Spike's voice filled the room, startling everyone including myself.

Xander muttered under his breath. "That's not all of you that's cracked…"

"I heard that you sodding git."

"Aw, Spiky, I'm sorry I didn't realize you would be upset with my assessment of you're brain leakage."

"Oh, I'm not upset you half wit, just goes in one ear and out the other in any case. Or just a fly buzzing I tune out, much like you, doesn't mean I forget what you spew out of that idiotic mouth attached to you're empty head." Spike retorted.

Before Xander could reply I rolled my eyes and interceded. "Alright boys!" I raised my voice, putting as much authority into it as I could muster. "Cut the crap now is not the time for it!" I stood up and turned to Xander, changing the subject. "Have you tried getting in touch with Faith again?"

He nodded. "I have a few times and she's still not picking up her phone. Should we be worried?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. She's a big girl; she can handle herself for the most part. We'll give it some more time before we start really pacing." It was time to take control of this growing situation and the rest of the group, and I began giving out orders while I tried not to worry about what could be happening.

"Dawn, can you set up the dining room? Willow was going to cook, but Angel's gonna order out." She gave me a nod and walked off.

"Giles, Angel, until we start, go into the office again and see if you can't find any clues as to who our mystery invader was. It most likely won't turn anything new up, but there's no harm in trying." I looked at the Winchesters. "It might help to have someone not familiar with the office looking over it as well. Would one of you boys like to go observe and see if you can spot something they didn't?"

Sam spoke. "I can have a look around. Fresh eyes might find or seen something missed." The three of them walked away and I focused my attention back on Xander.

"Xand, keep trying Faith. Call her every few minutes if you have to. Just because we're not worrying doesn't mean we can't be proactive in trying to figure out where the hell she is. In the meantime I'm gonna make one more round through town and see if I can spot her." I talked to Dean next. "It would SO go much faster on wheels. You up for a drive Dean?"

He winked with a sly grin forming on his lips. "Sure thing sweetheart. I take it you wanna motor right this second?"

"Yes, now." I turned back to Xander. "If anyone asks tell them we'll be back in half an hour or so. Order some pizzas around then, whether we're back or not."

Dean and I started to leave when Spike piped up. "What? No orders for me Buffy? I'm hurt."

Without turning around I answered him matter of factly. "Stay with Willow. If she wakes up soon it's best if you're with her, just in case. I'd figured you would know that without me having to tell you so."

He chuckled. "I did, but it's good to have it affirmed. You never know when someone will accuse me of not pulling my weight around here." I knew he was talking about Xander so I ignored it and walked out the door with Dean right behind me.

We were alone in the car; the older Winchester started speaking, clearly with a lot on his mind. "Sorry if I'm over stepping my bounds but damn, I thought my family bickered. And nice command tone by the way, you made me want to say ten hut."

"Well that was miniscule in comparison to some of our arguments. Don't get me started on Xander, Spike, and Angel. When they start in on each other you'd think they were bring on the next apocalypse with insulting, childish yammering."

He bobbed his head. "Gotcha. So how do you want to do this?" he asked. "I'm assuming you want to check out Faith's haunts first, then maybe do an over all swing around town?"

"That's a good idea as any." I replied, as he started the car and pulled backwards onto the road behind us.

He started to drive and kept up the 'q and a'. "Alrighty then, what does this chick look like so I know who I'm looking for?"

"Oh yeah, sorry! She's a couple inches or so taller than me, with brown eyes and long, dark brown hair. I didn't see her this morning so I have no idea what she's wearing. She favors the color black and leather though, so that's my guess."

I thought for a moment I saw his eyes widen in some sort of surprise, but he didn't keep the look for long. "Heading down town then."

Off we went. I have to say that we got there real quick, within 5 minutes, Dean speeding all the way. I was grateful for it since the sooner we got going the sooner we'd either find her or get back home; both I was hoping.

We spent another 10 minutes checking her normal hang outs, the demon bars that both of us dropped in on for regular information. Nothing came of it and so we began a circle of the town, starting on the inside and spiraling outward to the outside, all the while scoping side streets, warehouses, and the college campus. Again, she was no where to be seen and we started heading home, me with this pit in my stomach all the way there as Dean pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition.

Even though he turned the car off I didn't move, needing a few minutes to collect my fears and stuff them down so I wouldn't seem so obvious when the rest of the gang saw me. Dean must have sensed what I was feeling because he made no move to get out of the car either, opting to just sit there and keep me company I figured.

As it turned out he wanted to confess something to me as well.

"Buffy, don't take this the wrong way, but I have to tell you something you might not like, and I'm hoping it won't incur you're wrath."

Intrigued, I looked at him and gave him a smile. "It's ok, it's not like I'm Kahn or anything. What's up?"

He returned a weak smile and blew out a breath he'd been holding in. "I think I met up with Faith earlier today, but I dropped her off at that second bar we checked out tonight. I swear it didn't really click until you described her and when we saw the bar I met her at."

I wasn't angry in the slightest. "I'm not mad at you Dean. There was no way for you to know what she looked like; you hadn't met her when you first came through the portal."

"Still, I feel like I should have known, I had a gut feeling or something." He got a dreamy look in his eyes and a sappy smile. "Girl was really strong too, some of the best…" he stopped short when he saw the smile on my face and continued with a straight face. "The last few days I've felt like I've been losing it a little, it's all so crazy right now."

I put a hand on his arm until he looked at me. "Dean, really, it's all good. I know how you feel because I've been there quite a few times myself. I even lost a friend and fellow slayer because I lost my gut instincts."

He looked alarmed. "A fellow slayer?"

I nodded solemnly. "Her name was Kendra. She was the slayer called right before Faith."

Understanding lit in his eyes. "Ah, so this was before you guys worked the mojo to turn all the potentials into real slayers."

"That's right, when it was just one girl in the entire world chosen to slay. Although it was weird to have even just two of us slayers around at the same time, I'm telling ya. Thanks to Xander and CPR."

"Buffy, in my experience some things are just meant to be, that's true, but it's also defined by the choices we make and what we decide to do with our lives. In the long run it looks like the multiple slayer situations is really working out for you." I nodded and he continued. "We'd better get inside the animal house before all this gets crazier."

I had to laugh. "Without the batty frat boys though ok? I've no patience for dealing with those dudes right now."

He got a goofy grin on his face. "Frat boys gone wild huh? Why do I get the feeling there's a story there?"

I rolled my eyes in mock sarcasm. "There is, and I promise to tell you at some point, but for now let's get inside and get started."

"Deal." We got out of the Impala and were almost to the door when my phone buzzed. I was hoping for Faith, but instead it was Dr. Ross. I motioned for Dean to go ahead and answered the phone when he closed the door behind him.

"Dr. Ross?"

"Yes Buffy it's me."

"I take it you got my test results back?"

"I sure did, are you sitting down?"

"No, just give it to me straight. Is it bad?"

She sighed. "Well that depends."

"I was puzzled. "On what?"

"On how you feel about having a baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Life has been crazy and busy and I had some family stuff that was very important so working on Hell Mouthsouths has been real slow. This is the first of the next four chapters I have done and will be posting over the next couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy it and that it makes up for the time I spent away. So this is for all my readers. Thanks so much for your patience!

**CHAPTER 9**

**Faith POV**

'No doubt I'm gonna be late, if I'm not already.'

This is what was going through my head as I began to open my eyes and take stock of my current situation. It was really hard at first, since wherever I had ended up was intensely dark and I was fairly certain the cuss that had hit me from behind had given me a concussion. The concussion didn't have me too worried; I would be alright eventually because of my slayer healing. I was actually more concerned with where I was and who had brought me here.

I had no idea where "here" was, but that didn't mean I was gonna stand around and do nothing. What was odd was that I felt like I was standing already, but it felt off somehow, like I was standing the wrong way. What the hell was that all about? I was standing wasn't I? No it wasn't standing, but rather I was on the balls of my feet, and my hands were chained to the ceiling. I was cold. I could feel cold, damp air on my skin. Dammit, I was dangling and stripped down to my bra, although my legs were still in my leather pants. They weren't as tight on me as they should be though, and from experience I could tell someone had undid them.

Great. It was dark and damp, I had a massive headache raging through my concussion like a bull and I was chained up half-naked in some demon's version of _Slayers Gone Wild. _Perfect. Could my day get any worse?

"Faith? Are you awake? Come on sister, talk to me; open your eyes."

No… it couldn't be. I knew that voice!

"Faith! Wake up! Come on, we gotta get out of here. I need you!"

Son of a bitch!

"Alright ya little vamp brat, just stop screaming before I break out the switch on you're ass."

Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear you scolding me girl, and believe me when I say that's saying something."

"Then let's lose the words while you get me down from here boy wonder." My eyes were adjusting but I couldn't make out anything except a cell-like room and his shadow in front of my face.

"Yeah, about that; no can do. They zapped my strength. I couldn't swat a fly right now with how human I am at this moment."

I must've been hearing things. "What are you talking about?"

All I know is that a group of these guys in robes grabbed me back in L.A. and I couldn't fight them all off on my own. They got me, stuck me with a needle of some kind and I woke up here. I don't know where here is or what they stuck me with, but it's taken away my abilities."

I squeezed my eyes shut to try and stave off the pain. "You don't remember anything about the trip then?"

"I barely remember being in motion, much less about the dudes that nabbed me." He paused for a moment before he continued speaking, sorrow in his voice. "I can't pull you out of the chains, and trust me when I say I tried several times. I have pain in my hands like you wouldn't believe."

I moaned, the pain in my head like stinging knives being shoved into my brain. "It's alright squirt, I know you did. We'll have to figure out something else though because I'm not staying in here to be a participant in the master and mistress on stage live feature."

My eyes still weren't adjusting but I could hear the question in his voice at my statement. "The master and mistress show?" he asked.

If I wasn't hurt so bad I would have laughed. "You're not that naïve are you?"

Seconds passed, turning into minutes for all I knew, neither of us speaking and me with my eyes closed. He spoke up then, softness in his voice he had become so well at mastering since he had been living in this world. "I'm not that naïve; I just don't think they have that kind of kink in mind for you, if you get my meaning."

Damn. When he spoke like that you could hear how much he was Angel's son. "You never know vamp brat. I've seen some demons do some sick shit. Hell, human beings have nothing on them at times."

"Right. Point taken." I heard him rustling around. "Would be nice if there was some light in this place."

"Crap. That's why I can't see anything? No windows or bulbs shedding light on our situation. I thought it was just fuzzy vision from the concussion."

"Nope, it's not in your head. It took a while for my own eyes to focus, and I can still barely make out you hanging here. I had light from the door when they brought you in, so that's how I know it was you and where you were… sort of."

I sighed, trying to pull and break the chains that bound me and failing miserably. "The fact remains we have to find some way out of here. It would be a major bonus if we could find out who these assholes are and what they want; it would be sweet info to pass along to Buffy. I'll settle for just getting out though."

"I've felt around for something, anything to pick the locks but I have nothing. I'd try ambushing them to fight my way out, but they only come in pairs, sometimes more than that, and I have no strength to pummel them with. I'm betting you don't either."

What he said made sense. They obviously kept the cell free of anything we could use to escape, whoever or whatever they are. My money was on Bringers from Connor's description, but I wouldn't know for sure unless I saw them. They seemed to want us alive for now because they needed us, which would be wise. It was uncertain how long that would last though, or if they just needed us to make an example of if we did or didn't cooperate with them, and that scared me more than anything else. I wasn't planning on sticking around to find out.

"No worries Connor, I've got a few ideas up my sleeve; or bare arm for that matter, and there's two of us now. Did they strip me down in front of you? Is my jacket in the cell?" I asked, hoping for just a small miracle.

"They did, and yes, the jacket is still in here. They took the weapons and cell phone though. Bastards. I can't wait to get my strength back and my hands on them. I'm gonna bash their brains in."

I giggled. "Alright Jack. I'm with you on that; let's just not give up hope yet. Grab my jacket if you can find it."

I heard him moving around again as he talked to me. "Yeah, I'll grab it, but I'm telling you that they cleaned it out. All pockets emptied and patted down like a fugitive."

What was with all his movie references?

I managed a small laugh. "Not what I'm looking for kiddo. Let me know when you have it."

"Hold on." More shuffling around the cell before he said anything else. "Alright, I have it."

"That's good. Now feel for the left cuff of my jacket, just inside the sleeve on the bottom."

A little rustling and then a sigh of relief. "I could just kiss you right now Faith. They missed your pins or whatever they are! Which one should I use on the cuffs?"

I smiled. The medium length jimmy should do the trick, unless these are magically bound as well."

"Ok give me a few moments." I heard him shuffling yet again, around toward me and then felt a hand grab my breast.

"Dude, your hand is in the wrong place for the handcuffs."

He removed it quickly. "Shit. Sorry." I felt his hand moving up my arm slowly, and I might have gotten the wrong idea if I didn't know the boy any better. Knowing about his fascination with older women and all that, you know, but I let it slide. I felt his hands on my wrists and cuffs then and knew he was looking for the keyhole to pick, his fingers wriggling every which way. Minutes ticked by as I listened to him fiddling with the pin and handcuffs, and I began to think it might be useless.

_Click._

My wrists fell free. My entire body would have fallen too but Connor anticipated that and caught me instead. I fell into him and we bowed to our knees together on the floor, the hard cement scraping me through the pants. We knelt there for a bit trying to catch our breath, resting with each other, both of us grateful that I was finally free.

"That's the first step in getting out of here." I was relieved.

"Sure is. Let's get your clothes and shoes back on."

I looked down, noticing that for the first time since I woke up, even though I couldn't see my damn feet. "Huh. I didn't realize they took my boots. They'll fucking pay if they scratched up my designer leathers."

The brat laughed. "You and Buffy really kill me when you make a fuss over demons destroying your clothes. They are replaceable you know."

Regardless of our situation I had to take the boy to school for a minute. "Normally that's true. However, those boots were a Christmas present from my Sister slayer B. It's the principal of the matter. So if they're in any kind of disarray I'll put the heels of them up their collective asses so they'll remember not to fuck with me."

"Ah well, that makes sense." He dropped my shirt and jacket into my lap and I put them on slowly, my muscles aching for being strained above my head for so long. Stretching is good for the limbs but there's such a thing as overdoing it.

While I was getting dressed he found my boots and set them in front of me, and I felt them up to make sure they weren't damaged. I didn't feel any scratches or tears and the cash I kept in them was still there, which wasn't too surprising. Demons took what they wanted, but usually had little use for money, especially when they just kill and take by force.

I pulled on my boots and with Connor's help, stood up on my feet. I was still a little woozy, although I now I felt somewhat five by five again. Or at least as close to it as was possible at that point. By then my vision was finally adjusted enough so I could see shadows, like the boy wonder's silhouette and the shape of the cell. I could also make out the bars and door, so I carefully made my way over until I was touching the cool, dark metal. When it didn't zap or put the hurt on me I blew out a breath, thankful that there seemed to be no magical barriers of any kind, though I knew that might not mean much. I had enough lessons in magic from watching Willow and Giles to know that shit snuck up and whapped you upside the head when you least expected it. I fingered the keyhole, realizing I'd need the big pin this time, so I took it out of my jacket cuff and stuck it in the lock. _Click. _Bingo! It took less time to pick than the ones holding my hands in the S&M get up. The door sung open and out from me, and I smiled in the darkness.

Connor patted my shoulder. "Good work. I'm pretty sure there's a door on either side, since I've seen light shine from both ways."

I nodded. "So we split up and each takes a door. They could be locked, but first things first. We need to make sure we don't get vaporized stepping out of the box." I looked around, scrutinizing the room for god knew what and finding nothing. "Shit. Looks like I need to be the guinea pig. Stand back vamp boy, in case I explode, implode, or sprout something that's not natural."

"Your life isn't anything less important than mine Faith. If we do this, we should do it together." I tried to protest but he cut me off before I could speak. "Don't argue with me. Nothing you say can change my mind."

"Fine by me, but if something happens to you, Angel's gonna kill me. If I'm not already dead that is."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle my father. Dead or alive."

I sighed. "Okay, I'm just sayin'" I took a deep breath. "Let's do this." I stopped talking, stopped stalling, and walked through the door, Connor on my heels; literally since he stepped on them.

Nothing happened. I looked to either side, not seeing any guards, anything that was dangerous, or even out of the ordinary. I could, however, make out the shape of two doors, one to either side of the narrow hallway we were in as he had thought were there, half a dozen or so steps leading up to each.

"We might be out of the cell, but keep alert as you can kiddo. We're not out of the woods yet." I said, very skeptical of how easy this seemed to be.

"Agreed. We should each take a door and see where that leads us, if they're even unlocked."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's motor." I went left, Connor went right, making our way to the doors as silent and cautiously as we could. We were on high alert for any sound or movement coming in either direction.

**Rachel POV**

It was days like today I wished that I had been able to take an airplane to Kansas and not the freaking bus. Not that I had anything against riding the bus under normal circumstances, but I was just on edge about what was happening and very worried for my friends. I thought it would make more sense for me to fly south, since it would have gotten me there much quicker, but Gunn had disagreed. He felt whoever was after us would be expecting that because we always fly everywhere, and he wanted to break pattern. He made a good point but if they wanted to find me that badly, w wouldn't the bad guys be keeping an eye on all modes of transportation? It didn't matter to me either way, so I preferred to get to Buffy sooner rather than later.

I sat at the very front of the bus on the right hand side behind the steps, and I had a good view of the passing landscape out the front and side windows. The bus itself was less than half full, the benefit of that being I had a seat all to myself. I took advantage of that, sitting in my seat with my back against the window and my legs stretched out to the isle. The position afforded me a good scope of the entire interior of the bus and its other occupants, not to mention a comfortable way to fall asleep if I was able to get any. I didn't feel like sleeping though; I was too anxious up but I was grateful for the vantage point.

As the countryside of southern South Dakota flew by in the dark, starry night, I looked around at the people I was traveling with. I had talked to a few of them at my layover in Sioux Falls, but the conversations hadn't turned up anything suspicious. I read nothing dishonest in any of their words to me with the exception of one woman who had lied about her age. I guess that was no big surprise, although she didn't seem as old as she looked, so why lie? It wasn't important, so I let it slide.

There didn't seem to be anything else going on around me. I had my cell phone in case Gunn, Buffy, or one of the gang needed to check in or warn me about anything and vice versa, so I supposed I should feel more at ease than I was at the moment. I just had this nagging feeling in my gut, and to trust it was one of the first things my elder slayers and watchers had ever taught me about being a slayer. So I held onto the feeling that it was trying to tell me something. I stayed up for a long time before drowsiness finally hit me, looking around at the bus and the people. Still seeing nothing that might be trouble I gave into my drooping eyelids and went to sleep, hoping that whoever was after me wouldn't try anything while I did.

**Connor POV**

I was relieved I had Faith at my back to try and escape with. Being surrounded, knocked out, and injected, brought here against my will wasn't my finest moment. It was good to have someone I trusted and who knew the score when it came to dealing with evil. Who better than Faith to know the dark side, walking on it herself at one point in her life not so long ago? There was no one better, in my opinion, to have at my back.

I crept up to my side of the stairs slowly then the door, listening for any sound and looking for any sign of movement; red flags that danger was afoot. It was a bust. I couldn't see or hear anything, not from the door, not from anywhere. Carefully, cautiously, I put my ear to it, trying to make out any noises or voices coming from the other side. It had to be a solid door, made of oak or some other hard wood because it seemed sturdy and soundproof. I couldn't be sure because I was positive my enhanced hearing was gone along with my strength and speed. I stood there for a bit just to be sure, but nothing came of it.

There was nothing left to do but try the door. I put my hands on it, feeling for a knob or a handle and was relieved to find the former. Not that it did any good. It was locked. The knob wouldn't turn and I c couldn't feel a keyhole. I moved my hands around it some more, feeling the crack where the door met the wall and the floor as well as the hinges on the opposite side. Being as I had nothing to slide into the door crack near the lock, or take the entire thing off the previously mentioned hinges, I slumped to the floor and sighed in disappointment.

Faith's voice came to me then, closer than I expected, so I figured she was making her way towards me. "That door wasn't budging for me brat, and I'm assuming you had the same luck I did since we're still in the dark."

"Nada zip zilch; the big goose egg. I can feel the crack and hinges but they're too tight. I'm not sure anything would work on them, including your tools. I couldn't find a keyhole."

She must have heard the depression in my tone of voice, because she kept calm; her voice soothed me. "Its ok kiddo, we were expecting that might be the case. There could be a vent we might be able to crawl through. It's not air tight in here; otherwise we'd be passed out from the lack of oxygen."

"I haven't seen one but then again, I never got a good look at the hall ceiling from the cell since my eyesight is pretty much shot." I stood and kicked the door in frustration, and stubbed my toe in the process I'm pretty sure. "When I'm back in top form I'm really gonna kick those bastards in the fucking pants for making me fee this weak and helpless!"

"Yeah, I hear you." She laughed and when she spoke next, Faith was a mixture of sarcasm and bitterness. "Now I know how B must have felt. She's right. It sucks ass."

That was a new one. "Buffy?" I asked. "When did she lose her powers?"

"She didn't tell you that one? Huh. Probably doesn't like talking about it."

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. No, but I'm not always around her like you and my dad are. I don't know all the old war stories yet."

I heard her walking away, doing what I had no idea. "Yeah, it was her fucking cruciamentum. I am so glad I never had to go through mine. Not that I would have."

Yup. This was a first, and it had me curious. "What the hell is a cruciamentum?"

"It was the old Watcher's Council's idea of a slayer's privilege and rite of passage."

That didn't bode well with me. "Why do I get the idea that was a very bad thing?"

"Because it was a very bad thing Squirt. When a slayer turned eighteen, if she turned eighteen, the old council would put her through a very dangerous test of her abilities, right after taking away her powers. If she died the next slayer was called. If she lived, then that was supposed to be a reward all in itself." The disgust she held was evident.

"Wow, that's harsh. The more I hear of the old council, the more I don't like them."

"Tell me about it." She agreed. "And Quentin Travers was a grade 'A' standing for asshole, that's for sure. I never met him, but he was responsible for the council trying to kill me rather than help me."

I had actually heard about that one. "I've heard him brought up before." I paused, not knowing how to ask my next question without offending her. I decided it would be best to just be blunt. "So what happened with Buffy's then? Obviously she's alive, but do you know the details?" I hesitated briefly, hoping I wasn't crossing the line. "Unless it's none of my business, which is cool."

There was more than a few moments of silence on her end, and I didn't think she was going to answer me. Not that I minded since some of the stuff she and Buffy had been through was horrifying and traumatic, and they probably just didn't like talking about those experiences. Who could blame them? Not me; I knew what it was like to be put through the ringer, that was for sure. I couldn't help but wonder at times if that was the way the old council always was with slayers. What the hell would they have thought of me, and or done with me for that matter; A boy with slayer-like abilities born of two of the most vicious vampires ever to roam the earth? It didn't matter that my father was trying to atone for all he had done as Angelus, or that my mother, Darla, staked herself to give birth to me, sacrificing her life so that I could have mine. They probably would have studied, exploited, and dissected me all at the same time, which was a very realistic scenario. It wasn't a pleasant thought to have.

Faith did finally speak, so I guessed that she just needed to compose what she had to say to me first. "It's not a big secret really. Giles took away her powers even though he didn't agree with Quentin and the council's methods. They had this vamp that was on the mental side, sorta like Drusilla had been when she was turned. He kidnapped her mom and she went after him with no powers, and in t he end Giles saved Buffy and got fired from the council for interfering. It took B a few days to get her full strength back after that."

I didn't know what to say, so I went with the obvious. "The old council was a bunch of dicks. Good thing they aren't around now. Who knows what they'd be up to?"

"Nope. They went and got themselves blown up. Too bad for them!" I heard her grunt and at the same time something clattered to the floor. "Now you know how she must have felt back then too. I know I do." She blew out a breath. "Alright kiddo, I found a vent. They should have proofed it better than that to keep us in."

Excited, I got up and made my way down the steps. "Really? Where are you?"

"I'm in the cell, all the way to the left. You'll have to boost me up first, and then I'll help you up. It seems big enough for us to crawl through."

"Ok." I made my way along the cell, got inside and then along the bars until I could kind of see her. "Let's get out of here." I put my hands together and she stepped on them, a little clumsily before I gave her a push upwards. Her foot left my hand and I heard her rummage around a bit, most likely turning around so she could help me.

"Take my hand." I did as she told me, grabbing the edge of the vent for more leverage to help her lift me. I had to put my foot against the wall for more lift, but it wasn't long before I was inside the vent alongside Faith.

"This is gonna be interesting with no light." I remarked.

"Yeah, but it's better than being stuck in a locked room and tied up like someone's bitch." Good point. "Come on brat. It's time to motivate." With that I followed her into the dark, metal vent shafts, both of us moving blind but hopeful for escape.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – I know I promised a week but the holidays are just keeping me busy. Here's the next chapter and thank you for waiting!

**CHAPTER Ten**

**Willow POV**

I didn't want to wake up. My body was still exhausted from my ordeal earlier in the day, and I didn't want to move; just stay sunk down into the couch with William's arms wrapped around me. He is my source of comfort that's true enough, but he also supplied me with renewed energy, form the love or bond he held in his heart for me. The bond happened because I had no choice but to do the spell to save the world not long ago. My mind wandered as I thought about it. We knew some of what it meant, but there was plenty we didn't know. It was scary at times. You see, a couple years after Sunnydale turned into a big whopping dust crater we found out that the First would not and could not ever be destroyed. We had no choice to accept it because after all, our world needed to maintain a balance of good vs. evil so it wouldn't fall into ruin. There were prophecies that said each side kept the other in check, previously said balance intact.

_One who almost brought the world to its knees will meld with a half breed through an act of magic and keep the world in balance through bond for good and evil._

Vague enough isn't it?

There were smaller references and foot notes in the more obscure magical texts; a human becoming immortal and taking another immortal as a mate, mates bonded through magic. We were the only people that we knew of that fit the description. The similarities that coincided though were sketchy at best. I did a spell that would save the world from The First's last attempt and it bound me to my eternal love and mate, restoring check and balance. It drew me and Spike together. Guess my being gay wasn't high up on the "Powers That Be" list of priorities; the bastards. Nothing against Spike, I was grateful for him, but a head's up about my sexuality would have been nice. However, that was neither her nor there. I had to get up so we could figure out how to save Rachel and find out where Jenn and Sara were. That was the most important thing; along with the Bringers we had deal with that The First would be sending after them and eventually us.

I stirred and pulled myself up into a sitting position, and, as if on cue, William put his arms around my shoulders and sat up with me. He held me tight and I leaned into him, savoring the moment and the last few private ones I would have with him over the next couple of days. We both already knew it and spoke about it out loud instead of keeping it in our minds.

"Big and nasty stuff brewing up, eh Red?" he asked, caressing my arms as he held me.

"That sounds about, you know, bloody right."

I could feel him smile at my response. "I suppose it would be too much to ask just to sit here and hold you for the rest of our lives, however long that may be."

I smiled too. "You didn't ask that in the form of a question."

"It didn't feel like it really needed to be." He shrugged.

I kissed his arm and sighed, happy in the time before all the Hell I knew would break loose. "Well, then, I think we can just sit here for a few minutes, since I'm sort of selfish that way."

Spike laughed, making that British purr noise in my ear that I love and adore so much, and drove me crazy. "That is so bloody mushy Red, but since I feel the same way why don't we take a little romp real quick on this here nifty couch?" He nipped my earlobe, sucking on it seductively, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"As much as I would like that right now I don't want an audience to gather because we would never hear the end of it."

"Ah, come on pet. What's wrong with a little exhibitionism?"

I couldn't keep from giggling. "What I have to show is just for you, not for the amusement of our friends."

He let out a throaty growl and nipped me again, this time on my neck. "That's a shame love. I think you'd get off on it."

I set the resolve in my face as best as I could without giggling. "That's just lewd of you Mister! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He sighed, however he kept that playful sexiness he was so good at. "Red, you know what I'm gonna say, but I'm gonna say it anyway."

I smirked at him. "Please do."

"When I'm around you my mind is always in the sodding sewer; more than that it just feels right."

For Spike to say that was his idea of romance. "I know. Just for this moment though I want to sit here with you and just be."

He held me tighter against his chest. "I know." He planted his nose firmly to my hair and breathed in. "The scent of you just drives me crazy animal like. You feel me Red?"

I could feel him alright. "I know William."

So we just sat there, minutes passing by, just holding each other and losing track of time until Sam Winchester walked into the room. I smiled at him. I hadn't known him that long, but deep down I knew he could be trusted, and that he would fight tooth and nail on the side of good every time. I could feel an inner turmoil raging deep within him, like he had something important to do, a purpose that was more important than just the feeling that he needed to redeem himself. It was something I could understand, being there myself not long ago, so I was hoping he would recognize that and be comfortable enough to tell me his story. We might be able to help. If not, maybe it would be good for him to talk to someone just to get his burden off his chest.

"Hey Sammy; you guys need me and the bird here now?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Spike and let out an aggravated breath. "Yes we need you, and please don't call me that. It's Sam."

Spike shrugged and gave him a sarcastic smirk but didn't say anything else. So I jumped in. "We'll be right in." Sam nodded and gave the vampire another annoyed glance before he disappeared back into the hallway.

"Oh, he is going to be a party to rile up on occasion. Who says I don't get to be evil anymore?"

I elbowed him in the gut and unwrapped myself from his arms as I heard his very audible grunt. I turned to look at him, his blue eyes laughing at me as he held his side in mock agony. "You be nice to Sam and Dean. We need them without their feathers too ruffled."

He raised me an amused eyebrow. "I shouldn't ruffle their bloody feathers now then?" He goosed me in the side and when I yelped he laughed. "Fine. Your feathers though; that's some ruffling I just can't pass up!"

I put on my playful face and zapped him with a tiny magical surge, which I immediately regretted after seeing his eyes roll back in ecstasy and feeling his penis instantly harden through his pants. Whoops! I stood up, shaking my head as I started walking away, when I suddenly felt faint and started to drop, as if in slow motion to the floor, like they do it in television and the movies. Spike was there to catch me though, and he lowered me gently down to my knees so I didn't have to worry about cracking my head on the floor, fragile as it still was.

Concern littered his face as he held me steady. "Easy love, easy."

I blinked my eyes as I tried getting my senses back. "Maybe I shouldn't have zapped you with a touch of magic so quickly." I stood up slowly and he stood with me, not once letting go of me, just keeping his arm steady. I patted his hand and nodded towards the hall. "Everyone's waiting, so let's go." He nodded in agreement and we walked into the hallway and down to the dining room together.

Our friends, with the exception of Faith, sat or stood around the enormous, square, oak table chatting with one another, mostly on the events of the past few days and weeks, the primary topics of discussion being the slayer issue and how the Winchester boys had come to be in our reality. Giles was still discussing the office break in with Xander and Sam and Dean was teasing Dawn about her underwear. Don't ask me why, I'm not even sure I wanted to know. Angel asked Buffy how her day went and trying to be consoling about Faith missing.

Buffy. For a quick moment I felt… hell, I didn't know what emotion I was feeling from her, but I was feeling it. Fear, excitement and frustration and the possibilities of a combination of a dozen others rolled off her like a thick wave of uncontrolled energy. It was all there. I didn't have time now, but I made up my mind to get her alone soon and approach her about how she was. Emotional or not, she was my best friend and I knew something was going on with her, I just didn't know what. Now just wasn't the proper time for it. After the good vs. evil matters were discussed I'd pull her aside and see if I could find out what was troubling her.

I walked over to the table and opened one of the dozen pizza boxes that littered it. I hit the jackpot with a few slices of pepperoni and extra cheese. I took a few bites, swallowed them down and cleared my throat to speak.

"Hey you people, ready to get down to business?"

Buffy brightened at the sight of me, immediately running to me, vaulting the table and grabbing me in a slayer hug. Ow. "Will! How are you feeling?"

My eyes went wide as she squeezed my sides with a little too much of her slayer strength, and my words choked out as I spoke. "Besides…breathing issues? Doing ok…I guess."

She backed her head up to look at me, at first puzzled. Then realization dawned upon her and she let go, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry I was just so happy to see you awake!" She hugged me again, much gentler this time and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and she next to me, as everyone gathered around, still standing or taking seats as well. They turned their attention on me, concern on all their faces, although Dean's was more guarded, which was understandable. I chewed down what was left of my pizza slice and spoke to them, getting straight to the point.

"I apologize for my long rest, but it gave me time to gather my thoughts and try to piece together all the details I could remember from my visions. I'll do my best to tell it the way I saw it." No one spoke as I launched in an explanation of what I saw earlier in the day, first of Jenn and Sara and then Rachel, how I watched her getting stabbed by the bringers. I did my best to describe the surroundings on the deserted road and the bus station, since I knew every little detail could only help us figure out how to stop her death that much sooner.

I finally finished up what I saw, grabbing another slice of the pepperoni and biting into it as my they processed the severity of my vision. The room was silent for a long time, and my friends had either nothing to say or they did have something to say and were figuring out how to say what was on their minds, and or how to begin the next step of the conversation. I could feel the hesitation and the fear of what was on their minds and in their hearts for the girls in trouble. I understood it. I felt the same way. I was expecting Giles, Buffy, or Angel to be the speaking ice breaker, or even Xander with a badly placed joke or inappropriate pop culture pun. Imagine my surprise when the first person to speak was Dean, and not with sarcasm but a dead serious tone in his voice that came from years of dealing with the supernatural.

"Sam and I don't know much about your world and we could spend all night bouncing theories around, but it seems to me that we should at least set up surveillance, at both the bus station and the spot where Jenn and Sara disappeared into the portal. Nothing may come of it but there's always the off chance we'll catch a lucky break and I don't know about all of you but you seem like the type to take a risk to watch Rachel's back and save the other to if possible."

Giles pulled off his glasses and began to wipe them. "I think Dean has the right idea. We have Gunn set his slayers on rotating shifts where Jenn and Sara disappeared. We can put up our own guard around the bus station to watch for Rachel and the Bringers, tonight being our best plan for success if it's to be had."

"Agreed. Her bus won't be in until tomorrow, but it's good to be safe in case it comes in early and since Willow's seen a possible future." Buffy stood and paced over to the wall before turning to Giles. "I think it may be a good idea to borrow a few of the slayers from other watchers. Mainly because we know where the bringers will be for a freaking change, and I want to have some of our girls there on guard." She paused, a little hesitant but she continued. "We should request more seasoned slayers that have been up against the First before. Like Vi and Rona…" she looked my way cautiously. "Perhaps even Kennedy."

I smiled, touched at her concern for my feelings. "That's a good idea. Those three have a lot of experience under their belts with the no eyed creeps. We should have someone make calls as soon as we're done here."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at Angel. "Can you take care of the calls?"

"I can. Anyone else you think I should contact while I'm at it?"

Buffy thought about it. "Talk to Sam, while your at it. See if he has any ideas on how we can beat this back, and what we might expect on the horizon."

Sam cleared his throat and looked puzzled. "I'm not sure I follow."

She looked at him funny for a second and then smiled when realization hit her. "Oh, I wasn't talking about you Sam. I was talking about another Sam that we know who isn't well, you. Sorry."

"Oh ok. In that case if you don't mind, I'd like to join researching through the books and files that you have access to. I'm interested to learn what I can so Dean and I will be able to help support you guys the best we can."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, my brother here loves research. If research was a woman he'd…" Sam cut him off with a glare and a 'not now' look, but Dean kept smiling through his closed lips.

Giles finally put his glasses back on; ignoring Dean and Sam's little brotherly interaction. "Yes. I believe that would be most beneficial for all involved."

"Alright then, Giles; you Angel and Sam will be home base, calling for slayers and researching what you're able to."

Dawn interjected before anyone else could speak. "Count me in with the research team. I can help them out while I catch up on my homework I've been neglecting for the past couple of days."

Dean, who had just taken a good swallow of his beer, spit it out as he began to laugh and choke at Dawn's statement. As if they read each other's minds, Sam and Dawn both kicked him under the table in tandem, causing him only to laugh harder as he excused himself from the table while saying he really needed to piss. Sam and Dawn ducked their heads in embarrassment when Buffy gave them the hairy eyeball.

"What was that about?" she asked, scrutinizing their faces thoroughly.

"I have no idea" and "He's just being Dean" they said at the same time.

"Uh huh." My best friend was not in the least convinced, but she let it go for the time being and steered it back to the discussion at hand. "Xander," she began, as Dean walked back in the room, still smiling and red in the face. "You go with Dean and Spike to the bus station and wait for Rachel to arrive. I'm gonna spend my time tonight doing sweeps, see if I can find any sign of Faith."

I didn't feel she should go alone, so I invited myself along, whether she put up a fuss or not, which I knew she would. "I'll go with Buffy, just in case I can pick up something she can't."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "You should stay and rest Will; you had quite a day and you could use to gain your strength back some."

Boy was my resolve face getting a great workout these past few days. "I'm fine. Maybe not a 100% but I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'll feel much better going with you." When she began to protest I shrugged her off. "Besides, I'm rested enough to pull off some basic locating magic, and that will cut down on our search time." She didn't try to ague the point and we spent the next hour finishing our pizza and beer in preparation and friendly banter.

When the table was cleared and I had a moment, I nudged Dean aside for a quick word about something that had occurred to me earlier in the evening. At first he was shocked that I would have the nerve to touch him, considering how he felt about witches, but he softened a little when I told him it was about his mission.

"I'm listening. Speak." He said in a very serious tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Woof." He smiled slightly and I continued. "If Faith is in trouble, if we have to run for any reason, I'm going to steer the bad guys your way."

"You're thinking strength in numbers if you and Buffy get out numbered."

"Yes, but it's also about containment. If we can get them altogether maybe we can save Rachel and trap and destroy all or most of them at the same time; so take these." I handed him a pouch and he took it, albeit a little hesitantly.

He held it up to the light, a distasteful look in his eyes. "What the hell is this?" He asked, shaking it a little. I steadied his hand, nervously.

"Please don't shake them. The crystals I just gave you are rose quartz enchanted with a very delicate binding spell. If one of them gets even one tiny chip they will all fail to be effective."

He nodded. "Fair enough, but why do you want me to do this? You don't really know me, so why not Spike or Xander?"

"Spike will be in constant mental contact with me so we know what's going on there and they'll know how Buffy is faring. He'll have way too much on his mind for me to overload him, and I trust you enough to get this done if it comes to that."

"Xander?" he inquired once more.

I sighed. "If you haven't noticed his vision isn't as good as it used to be. I love him like a brother, but I need someone with good peripheral vision that can keep an eye for anyone or anything that might destroy the circle."

He still looked at me with some distrust. "You know, I'm still skeptical of all this, and of you. Witches aren't Glinda where I come from."

"I know that Dean, but I'm really hoping the two of us can find some common ground. I understand your hesitation; our realities are very obviously different in some ways, however I think more similar than we give it credit for. When we get through this it would be nice to at least be able to call each other friend, but I'll settle for ally."

The slight smirk was back on his face. ""We'll see about that. You sure are prettier than Glinda, or even that bewitched chick, so there might be hope."

I smirked back. "You're always the flirt, eh?"

"You might be a witch, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate and respect the work he did when he created you."

Spike's voice carried from the kitchen. "I heard that you sodding wanker!"

I shook my head. "Thanks, although I'm not quite sure I'm God's biggest fan these days."

He got big eyes that shined with pure sarcasm. "Trust me when I say I'm right there with ya." We stood there then, just staring at each other for a bit before he extended his hand. "Allies?" he asked.

I took his hand and we shook. "That's right." I filled him in on how to use the crystals and we parted ways, feeling much better about where we stood with one another. With everything that was about to hit the fan soon, I had a feeling it would be a very good partnership. I hoped I wasn't wrong.

**Sam POV**

After everyone but us nerds took off, as Dean would call us, Giles and Angel retreated to the office to gather some books and make phone calls, and I took the chance to sit down beside Dawn and check out what she was working on. 'She's still reading Freud.' I thought as I checked the book opened in front of her, and I smiled as I remembered how I met her. It had only been a couple days since but I felt like I knew her forever. I took in her features now and I still felt so drawn to her like she was meant for just me and no one else. Wanting to touch her, needing to touch her, I reached out and ran my fingers softly through her hair, amazed at how right it felt on my skin. She stopped reading, closed her eyes, and leaned back into my hand, moaning lightly.

"That feels so good Sam, so right, like it's always been meant to be for you to touch me that way."

It was scary that our minds thought so much alike. "I know." I pulled her out of her chair and onto my lap, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "We're gonna have to deal with this sooner than later, before I go back."

She shut me up with a finger to my lips. "I realize that, but not now ok? For now I want to savor what time we have left together. There will be plenty of time to be sad later."

I held her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Alright, but promise me we'll try to work it in at some point."

"I promise to try." She got annoyed; the sudden twitch of her lips a dead giveaway. "Just so you know I'm gonna kill your brother for the stunt he pulled tonight."

I smiled. She was beyond adorable to me when she was pissed off, even more so when it was at Dean because I could completely sympathize. I kissed her again and she got off my lap, sitting back down in her chair and picking up her blue highlighter.

"I can see you would do that. I don't blame you. Buffy looked a bit angry."

"A bit? She was livid. Make no mistake, but she knows." Dawn tapped the highlighter to her lips a few times. "That's okay though, I can handle my sister. I'm not too worried about it."

"Really? Are you sure she won't have Willow turn me into a frog or maybe cover certain parts of my body in festering boils or warts?"

I smiled as her entire body shook with laughter. "No, she's more the physical type, so it would be an ass kicking."

"Well, that I can handle. Although I'd rather it get kicked by you."

That deep, in her cheeks blush came back. It was so lovely to see. She didn't speak, just buried her head back in her book as Giles and Angel entered the room, a fair amount of books and tomes in their arms. They sat down across from us, pushing a few books my way and I grabbed one, an unusual bolstered carving of a pentagram on the cover. I ran my hand across it, feeling the thick, soft brownish leather binding it, and amazed that I'd never seen anything quite like it. I carefully opened the cover, the musty smell of it hitting my nose with pungency, and what seemed like ancient Egyptian or Etruscan symbols lined the middle of the first page, perfectly centered. The edge of each page was yellowed with the way time affects such books, but you could tell despite that, the book itself was in very good condition. I was impressed. I looked up at Giles.

"Wow, this is excellent. I've never seen or heard of this book in my reality."

He smiled. "Well, our worlds may be very similar, but the little things can differ it seems, such as information and variances in our supernatural creatures."

"I wish there was a way I could take some of it back for Bobby. Who knows if it could help us, but it's not worth the risk of changing either reality." I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. "That sucks."

Angel pushed two more books my way, smiling as well. "No time to think on it just this moment Sam. We should get to reading."

I nodded. "Ok; is there anything I'm looking for in particular other than this first evil that's, what did Buffy call it; The Big Bad?"

Angel's smile turned into a smirk. "That's my girl. As for what to keep an eye out for, we're not entirely sure. References to the First by name are few, and the others are just hidden too well."

"It's not very optimistic is what you're telling me, huh?"

The worry I felt must have shown on my face, because Giles gave me a sympathetic smile. "I won't lie to you. It's really not; however, we've beaten back the odds many times, even when we've had little hope."

I gave a weak nod. "I guess that's something then." I opened another book and got to researching, occasionally speaking with one of them as the hours passed by. I hoped we could find something positive to tell Dean, Buffy, and Willow when we saw them again.

**Sara POV**

We had no idea what happened or where we were. All we knew was that a portal opened and to avoid death we had no choice but to go through it. From our surroundings it seemed we were on the same stretch of road we had been before when it opened up…

…and right into a dozen vampires on the other side. Dammit!

As they came at us, Jenn cart wheeled to the right and I dodged in the opposite direction, letting our momentums guide us through the impending fight. It was a good thing I had the sword on me that Gunn and the girls gave me as a birthday gift a few days earlier. Handcrafted by Celtic priests a thousand years ago, the blade was made of pure silver, the hilt gold and studded with various gemstones for protection and strength. I loved swords, and had become very proficient with them, so the gift was perfect for me. Far be it for me to know how they got their hands on such a beautiful blade, but I wasn't complaining. With my slayer strength I could barely feel the heft of it, and that was a plus because it didn't weigh me down when training or fighting. Bonus! I grabbed the hilt and in one smooth motion brought it up and over my head, slicing down in a curving arc to take the head of the vampire in front of me, as I remembered all I learned from Buffy and Faith.

I had to stay calm, stay focused. I walked with purpose through the dust as it exploded and fell around me, three more running straight at me and from the right. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jenn, stake in each hand fighting aikido style, but at the moment I could only deal with what was right in front of me. Slashing off one of the three's right arm and another's leg making him tumble to the ground. I evened the odds in my favor, allowing me to take the head of Lefty's dumb blood–sucking ass. I grabbed the stake from the left, inside pocket of my waist coat and threw it at the uninjured vamp in front of me, the stake dusting along with him before he could even fall to the ground. I hacked the other leg of the one crawling with no right leg on the ground and ran to what was still there of the eight that bum rushed Jenn. Two dusted and down yet six remained to surround her, and she was having a tough time beating that many back on her own.

I jumped in, getting a second one beheaded as I jump kicked two of them on either side of me, grateful I had all those cheerleading jumps under my belt from junior high and high school. Never thought they'd come in handy outside of a football game. Jenn took my distraction and stabbed the heart of a girl vamp that was dumb enough to turn and look at me in an awed manner. The clean up was easy from that point on. Working as a team we staked the rest of them easily enough before turning our attention on each other.

She had a small cut on her eye, and although it would heal quickly I was still concerned for her well being. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Jenn wiped the blood away, smearing it across her face a little. "Yeah" She moved her head slightly. To the right and looked over my shoulder, giving a quick nod. "You missed one."

I did not bat a single eyelash or look behind me. "No I didn't. Keeping one alive and crippled gets us information. He'll talk before he's dust."

"Sara, it's very scary how much like Buffy and Faith you continue to think like lately."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled back. "It was meant as one."

We hugged and she followed me as I turned around and walked over to the vamp on the ground. He was pathetic, trying to crawl away with his dismembered legs under the crook of his still attached arms, but he kept losing his grip and dropping them. It was really kind of comical in a cartoon sort of way, and I would have laughed, but I had more important matters to be concerned about.

Jenn, however, had her slayer quips in full drive. She raised her leg and slammed it down on his back, rendering him unable to move. "Whoa, where's the fire Stumpy?" Frightening how much she punned like Buffy herself.

He squirmed and screamed at her. "Get off me you bitch!"

She considered for a moment before addressing his insult, coming back with an even better one of her own. "If I'm a bitch and you're a stump I must be in the right place then. You do know how dogs mark their territory, yes?" I raised an eyebrow and she one of her own back at me before shrugging it off casually.

"I'm not telling you anything! You might as well kill me, or I'll just do it myself!"

"It might be hard for you to do that considering you can't move at the moment."

He sneered and spit on the ground. "I still have arms slayer."

The blade of my sword came down in a beautiful arc, and he was screaming like a stuffed pig on roasting day. I don't care if you're a vampire and not human, but losing limbs still hurts.

"I think you were mistaken." I followed up with a quip of my own. "I only see one arm. Jenn?

She shook her head mockingly. "I think he needs eyeglasses because I only saw the one." She patted his head like a puppy. "It's ok hunny, we'll help you get that looked at."

He kept screaming but his lips loosened. "What do you want to know?"

I began my interrogation. "You were waiting here to ambush and kill us. Why?"

He shook his head so vigorously I thought he'd shake it off without me having to cut it off. "No! We weren't supposed to kill you, just capture!"

Jenn and I gave each other a quizzical look. "Who wants to capture us?"

"Oh no, no no no! They'll kill me if I tell you that!"

Jenn tightened her foothold on him and spoke. "What do you think we're going to do? Just let you go to run… sorry, I mean crawl back to them? Talk now and die quick or you won't have any limbs left but the microscopic one between your legs."

I really loved Jenn.

"Ok ok!" It's the First! Don't ask me how or why, they didn't tell us anything else except to take the twelve of them!"

That caught my attention. "What twelve of whom?"

"You don't already know?"

"I don't, she doesn't, and we don't, so enlighten us."

"Twelve slayers with special abilities, and that's all I know I swear!"

I looked at my sister slayer. "Think he's telling the truth?"

"I am!" He screamed.

Once again Jenn gave a quick nod. "He doesn't have any motivation to lie."

The one-armed vampire writhed on his body under the petite, dark-haired slayer's foot and began wailing. "Please! Just get this over with! I don't know anything else I swear!"

I shared a knowing look with my best friend and she shrugged, and he now had no limbs but the micro mini she referred to earlier. He really screamed this time, spitting and cursing as he yelled at us.

"Bitches! Stupid little slayer bitches! You lying little bitches! I hope the First rips out your hearts stomps them on the ground!"

It was my turn to shrug.

"Yeah. We lied." Was all I said, sword in hand coming down to slice his head off, ashes scattering in the wind. Jenn and I said nothing. We just stood there and looked at each other as the ashes flew in the wind around us and knew what we had to do, just not knowing how we could do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – Angel's POV is shortened due to the length of Giles and Dean's POV, and also as a lead in to that part of the story. The holidays are finally over and it seems I will have a bit more time this year to write for ya'll! I'm so excited about that! I'll be finishing up a few stories and adding new ones, as well as working on Hell Mouths and Whiskey as much as I can! So here's Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Giles POV**

I felt like I was having a sodding aneurysm.

We hadn't accumulated many books on the First since we fought them the last time about 7 years prior. There just weren't that many we haven't already read through, and so far even Sam couldn't find anything we already knew.

Bloody hell.

We poured over every book we could find, Dawn pitching in between reading her assignment from school. A few hours later we were no better off and no one was back yet.

I wiped my glasses a lot.

Angel slammed a book shut, apparently just as frustrated as I was. "Have we looked through the Chronicles of Naiad yet?"

Sam sighed and pinched his nose. "Three times and counting, but if you think you can find something I didn't then be my guest." He pushed the book towards Angel.

Angel pushed it back. "No, I think three is enough for now, so I'll pass."

The younger Winchester boy, whom I'd grown quite fond of in the past few hours, shut a few more of the books and looked directly in the eye of the former vampire. "So much for my eyes being a fresh look. I only found bare mentions of it even existing and just one account of what it could do if left unchecked." Sam shuddered. "Jesus, I wonder if our realities really are that much different at the end of the day."

"Agreed. It's not always black and white, that's for sure. The grey areas can be a bitch." Angel looked at me, ashamed, and then just as quickly looked away. I knew what drove Angel's guilt towards me. Several years back his demon had taken control of his body again and killed Jenny Calendar, whom I had loved more than life itself. Even after it turned out she was descended from the gypsy clan that cursed Angel I couldn't stop loving her. Love is never less than complicated, and to this day I still cannot get her out of my mind. I've tried dating and going out, but deep down I knew she had been the one. My thoughts and feelings always came back to her. I miss her terribly, and I hope that she knew that, or even knows it now.

For the present, however, I pushed my thoughts away of Jenny and tried to focus on the task at hand. I might have felt that we had read everything we could possibly find on the First and then some, but our resources were dried up and I had no idea on how to proceed. It was times like this that I wished the council library was still around instead of blown to Hell by t he enemy. I knew for a fact there had been books in that library, referenced in my own collection, that were the only copies known left to exist. It would have come in handy at this point, and it pained my soul to know that all that knowledge was gone, never to be found again. I cursed Quentin Travers name more than once for not being prepared enough to keep the most important books off site in case something like that happened, even tried to lobby for it more than once but it fell on deaf ears. Serves their sodding asses right off the block for being blown up like that!

"Giles? You Okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Sam, concern very obvious in the way he looked at me, the crinkles in his forehead defining his features.

I pulled off my glasses and began wiping as I responded. "I'm fine Sam. I'm just trying to figure out where we could go from here. Since our text resources seem to be getting us nowhere, I'm thinking it might be a good idea to get in touch with Althenea and try some magicks to locate possible leads."

Sam looked puzzled. "Althenea? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's the head of the coven. They helped Willow when she absorbed all that magic years ago, and they are tuned into the new potentials as they come into their slayer abilities." Angel nodded at me. "That seems like the best course of action, given our current situation. I assume you want to wait for Willow to get back before you do that though?"

He read my mind. "Yes. In the meantime I think I could use a break. I don't know about you lads but I'm quite feeling like my head is in a vice at the moment."

Before either of them could speak, Dawn piped up. She had been so quiet I had almost forgotten she was there. "Not yet for me Giles, I… I think I may have found something…"

The three of us turned to her, Sam leaning to look over her shoulder. "What did you find Dawn?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"A vague mention of the First Evil, concerning the sacrifice of the Twelve and the rebirth of the Thirteen."

"The Twelve and Thirteen what?" As sure as I lived and breathed, that Winchester boy really had that crinkle brow down pat.

"Humans I'm thinking, but I won't know for sure until I've checked into the few references listed in the foot notes." The younger Summers girl looked up at me, curiosity and excitement shining in her eyes. "I need the Black Chronicles, D'Karsl Glossary, and the Malleus Micelchum, or so it says."

Angel let out a low whistle. "Good luck on the Micelchum. That book hasn't been seen in thousands of years."

I sighed wistfully, knowing how right he was on the matter. "I apologize Dawn, but Angel is correct about that particular tome. We do, however, have copies of the other two, if you'd like us to start perusing them. Although I think we've been through them a million times already, unless the references are in demon code, which is quite possible."

She shook her head. "No, you can take a breather, just hand me the books and I'll check it out first, since I'm just sitting here doing homework, and I'm not tired of the research."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am Giles." She smiled, and shut her school book, shoving it aside. "I could really use this opportunity to take a break from my reading assignment anyway. I want the first crack at it. Just warm me up a few slices of leftover pizza and pour me a glass of Coke, and I'll be good to go."

I am so very proud of Dawn, both of the woman she has grown up to be and the one I knew she would grow into. "I believe I can have that arranged. No matter what you find, I still believe it necessary to contact the coven when Willow gets back."

Dawn got a serious look on her face and gave a curt nod. "I agree on that. The way things are going this may not turn out to be anything at all, so it's good we have someone and something to fall back on."

Sam Winchester beamed, and it didn't take a bloody rocket scientist to realize how impressed he was with her. "It's a starting point and a back up plan. Also, you never know when something might fall into our laps or into our possession or that already is that's going to give us what we need to know or at least part of it."

Angel wasn't quite convinced, but he wasn't the type of man to give up so easily. "That could be the case. Those are some pretty heavy books; lots of detail. The Micelchum would be best though, since it's one of the rarer demonic "how to" tomes ever written."

Sam considered his words. "That makes sense, and coincides with what I'm thinking." He turned to me, a look of concentration on his face as though he were just figuring out a missing puzzle piece in his mind. "Giles, I'm thinking about that break in."

I was intrigued. "Nothing seems to be missing Sam. We really looked, several times even, to make sure."

"Yes, I know that, but either of the books Dawn mentioned kept safe in there?"

The realization of what he was saying finally struck me. "Oh dear lord." Before I could say or do anything more, Angel was up and out of his chair running to the office, while Sam continued speaking.

"It could be that one of those books will tell us more than the First would like us knowing, or at least give us a good idea what we need to know." He went silent before voicing his opinion. "I don't believe in coincidences, and Dawn finding this after the break in, along with the missing slayers and Dean and I coming through the portal is just too much of one for me not to be concerned."

"I must say I agree with you on that. It makes perfect sense the First would try and cut us off from any information we're privy to. They've certainly done so before."

Again with the patented Sam Winchester crinkle brow. "I'm almost afraid to ask, and probably better if I don't."

Dawn spoke up. "It's not something we generally speak about, but you should know given the circumstances, and since your dealing with the First alongside us." She looked at me while she filled him in. "The First blew up the Watcher's Council. They sent a harbinger on a suicide mission and a lot of people died, and nearly all of our written, video, and taped resources were lost."

"A classic strategic military move, basic and simple, but it gets the job done. It doesn't surprise me from what you've already told us about them."

"Quite." My eyebrow raised, my interest in the brothers lives growing immensely. "You boys must go through similar situations to think of such things in said military terms."

He smiled then. "Feeling me out a bit?"

Smart boy, this one. "My apologies. I did not mean to be rude and intrusive. It is just habitual curiosity mingled with a healthy dose of paranoia that cannot be helped on my part I suppose."

"I understand, and I'm not offended. Our father was a marine and he instilled us with military training, procedure, and battle tactics as we learned to hunt the supernatural creatures growing up."

I was impressed. "I daresay that's quite useful. We try to do that with the slayers if we find them early enough in their childhood."

"Yeah, it comes in handy, although at the time I was just a kid and I hated him for it. Took me a long time to come to terms with what he put us through and why, and recently I see that he just wanted to give us the skills to survive what's really out there." His tone sobered. "Knowing what I do now it makes me feel guilty I ever thought badly about him, and how much I miss him."

My heart went out to the young man. "I'm so sorry Sam. I was in a similar place with m y own father at your age. It's not an easy place to be."

He sighed, moisture brimming in his eyes and making them shine in sorrow. "I'd give anything to be able to tell him that I understand and how much I love him."

Before either of us could say another word, Angel re-entered the room. "Well, they are both in there. If the First staged the break in, and I think they did, then it could very well be they were after them." He turned to Dawn. "If you want to look through them, you should do it in the office since it's still protected by magic. One of us should be in there with you just in case they happen to try again." He waited for Dawn to nod in agreement and then addressed myself and Sam. "I have another source I'd like to try aside from books and magicks. I really should go alone but with all that's going on I don't think any of us should be out by ourselves."

"Agreed. Why don't I stay with Dawn then and you take Sam? The extra muscle could come in handy."

Sam stood with Dawn and gave her a hug. "I'll see you when I get back."

She nodded vigorously. "Okay, just be safe."

As they were on the way out the door, Angel turned to add one last thing. "If I don't come back, tell Buffy I love her."

That was the least I could do. "I'll do that. Good luck." They headed out the door and I followed Dawn to the office to do some more research.

**Dean POV**

Xander, Spike, and I got to the bus station a little before sundown. It didn't take us long to set up surveillance, so I had plenty of time to arrange the crystals the way Willow had instructed me to. It was very simple to do and I was hoping if things went south her rose quartz would be effective in helping us get a leg up on the bad guys.

Xander stuck to the inside and surrounding bus station, Spike and I took turns patrolling the outside parameter in clockwise and counter clockwise circles around the station and the city blocks nearby. It's not like I was expecting the hooded sith lords to show up early, but it would be sad if we were to underestimate them, and I was itching for a fight. I needed to work off the anxiety and guilt I felt about letting Faith out of my sight. I knew in my head it wasn't exactly my fault for letting her go off on her own, but deep down I was blaming myself for not listening to my instincts that had told me there was something about her at the time when I was with her. I didn't listen to them, so I felt what I did despite my head irrationally telling me to. So I did my best to concentrate on other things.

Willow had given me her phone in case I wanted to text Buffy for an update, and I was tempted to do just that when I noticed Spike coming around the corner of the east side of the bus station. I honestly didn't know what to make of him, a vampire with a soul like Angel had been, but I remembered how Lenore struggled to be good, and I tried to relax a little. I knew from personal experience that sometimes not all supernatural creatures were monsters, even though it went against everything my father had ever taught me. It wasn't until I met Gordon Walker that I began to question the black and white, and that the shades of grey in between could be a serious bitch. So I did my best to view them in the grey at the very least, because I couldn't afford to lose my edge and let my guard down. Friends were a stretch, but Willow's suggestion of allies put me a bit more at ease with the notion.

As we approached one another, we hesitated, small chit chat and head nods so obvious in the immediate future of us just in passing one another, as if we were just regular strange guys passing on the street. But we weren't, and we both knew it, and there's no such thing as the perfect gentleman unless you're courting the ladies. As we passed within a foot of one another, he said "Dean," and we both gave one another a curt nod. "Spike." I replied, and I was content to go on my way, but he continued to talk, so I turned and listened to what he had to say.

"Really Dean, I much prefer William these days. I'm not so on about the old nick name, if ya know what I mean."

My eyebrow couldn't help but arch. "Really? Oh right, vampire with a soul. Not that many of you around these days are there, mate?" I pronounced 'mate' with a sarcastic finality that drove my point home.

I don't know how he did it, but the immortal Brit somehow managed to look amused and annoyed at me all at once. "Right. I'm a rare breed of vampire, endangered list and all that."

I shrugged. "Sure; I think they had a special on Animal Planet about that."

His annoyed amusement grew. "I can see why Red likes you so much. I think I like you too, despite your bloody smart ass mouth."

I shrugged again. "I don't seem to be the only one here that fits the description of a smart ass."

He kept on smiling. "Yeah, you're definitely in good company mate."

I was about to say something that might jeopardize relations between myself and the Buffy gang, but Xander walked up at that moment, and since I trusted and liked the man, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Sam would be so proud.

"What's up Xander? You should get back to the station, just in case something goes down."

He nodded. "I know, but before I do, Willow did that voice in the head thing with me." He turned to me with a sorrowful expression. "No signs of a struggle where you last saw Faith, but they found an empty hypodermic with remnants of what they believe to be made of the same solution used to strip a slayer's powers."

Before I could ask what he meant Spike damn near exploded with anger. "You mean the Council's behind this? That can't be possible! All those dummy wankers were blown to Hell when the First came after us in Sunnydale! We've remade the Council, and…" he stopped talking then, which I normally would have been grateful for, but the look of worry he was sharing with Xander kept me from saying anything but one word.

"What?" I asked.

Spike shook his head. "No, no, I don't even want to think that's a possibility."

Xander sighed. "I know but it needs to be considered. I have to go, so fill Dean in before he feels even more clueless alright?" He walked back to the station, leaving me with more questions than I had previously, and Spike on the verge of blowing a gasket.

When he calmed down enough, he lit a cigarette and took a few puffs. I asked what was going on. "Can you fill in the blanks for me blood sucker? Because right now I feel like I'm in the middle of a Tarantino flick and the gaps in the story are making absolutely no sense to me."

He took a few more drags before throwing the smoke to the ground and lighting another while he spoke. "What he's saying mate, is that we may have a sodding spy in our bloody mist!"

I was still confused but at least it was a start. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He exhaled and looked at me with an intensity that made me know just how dangerous a thing he could be, and had been; not that I could make the distinction between the two, or would want to. "The old Watcher's Council was a nasty piece of work. It was started by a trio of African elders back in years B.C. who basically involved poor, helpless girls with the powers of a demon to fight back at the forces of evil."

"The origin of the vampire slayer in this reality; I remembered that from Buffy and Willow's conversation with us yesterday morning. That doesn't explain why you and Xander are tripping out."

Spike let out an exasperated breath. "I'm getting to that bright boy. From the time the Council began, they imposed upon the Slayer's life. They kidnapped potential slayers as babies if they couldn't convince the parents to give them up, you name it, whatever it took. In some cases they would murder entire families or do any number of immoral shit to get their hands on the next possible Slayer."

I punched my right fist into my left hand. "Douche bags!"

Spike lit up a smoke and exhaled. "Yeah, and that's just the tip of the iceberg; we're still discovering the bloody mess of secret crap they had their hands in."

I may not trust the Billy Idol wannabe but I could see where he was going with this. "So they used this drug that Xander found in the needle so the Slayer couldn't fight back, and then they can do whatever they want with a lot less resistance?"

He blew out smoke again. "You're right on the button mate. The best example of how they put it to use was the Cruciamentum."

I didn't quite understand what he said. "Crucial mental what?" I was a little bewildered.

Cruciamentum." This time when he said it he pronounced each syllable slowly and deliberately, as if he were talking to a dumb child. What an Asshole. "The old Watcher's Council created it as a test that stripped the Slayer's powers so she would have to endure an incredibly hard fight on her 18th birthday. They viewed it as a rite of passage that the Slayer lived long enough to make it that far, but it was bloody barbaric, cruel, and a lot of the times the Slayer would die because she didn't have her powers."

An uncomfortable knot formed in my stomach, not wanting to know the answer to my next question, but needing to. "Did Buffy and Faith have to go through this test?"

"Faith dodged it, since the Council was trying to kill her at the time and she was on the run, but they had plans to. Buffy went through it though." His eyes conveyed what he didn't say.

"It was bad for her…" was all I could manage.

He tossed his smoke on the ground. "The monster they released on her took her mom."

My heart dropped. "They didn't hurt her, did they?"

"Joyce? No, Buffy and Giles saved the day, which resulted in him getting fired from the Council for a couple of years." For a vampire he suddenly looked distressed. "Joyce passed away a couple years later. She had an aneurysm resulting from a brain tumor."

I felt saddened all of a sudden. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know it's hard to lose a parent. What about her father?"

"He ran off with his secretary to Europe less than 6 months before Joyce died. Buffy tried to get in touch with him but he hasn't made any effort to return the favor, the bloody wanker."

"If I was a normal person I'd be shocked, but the hunting life has me sort of desensitized to anything of the like. To hear that Buffy's family fell apart of non supernatural meddling leaves me flabbergasted. It's not what I'm used to hearing and I feel bad for the poor girl."

Spike nodded. "She still believes she was to blame being called as the Slayer, all the stuff she had to do to kill demons, which was seemingly delinquent behavior to her parents at the time. It got her into a lot of trouble and she felt it responsible for their split."

I looked at him with my direct, no bullshit stare. "They didn't know, never found out what she sacrificed to keep them and the entire world safe?"

"Her father never did, but Joyce knew. Actually, I was there when she found out."

My curiosity was piqued and I was about to keep asking questions when we heard a noise coming from the bus terminal, sounding like a battle, knives being drawn. Xander was in there and possibly Rachel too.

"Dammit!" I yelled, running after the vampire in front of me and hoping we wouldn't be too late.

**Angel POV**

I really like Sam Winchester.

I've been human for a few years now but I could still tell a kindred, tortured soul when I saw one; and Sam had the tortured, wannabe redeemed soul written all over his face. He was trying to make up for something he did, or for what he thought he'd done. I really couldn't tell which it was, but he looked and acted like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

So between that and his hunting expertise I felt I was in good hands, that I had someone who knew the score to watch my back. My contact wasn't exactly known for giving out information freely. I'd take Willy the Snitch over this guy we were about to see any day. Being a regular guy was in question when it came to Darren though. Rumor was he had Seraph demon on his mother's side, passed down for generations, which is scary since Seraph's get more powerful from their maternal bloodline rather than paternal, especially in mixed human marriages. Darren knew things, and it was probably how he amassed all his wealth on the stock market over the years. The authorities had been looking into family for a long time, but they couldn't prove anything. They never would. Demons don't all just hang out in sewers and dark alleys. Sometimes they lived right down your street, or even next door, or, you know, even next door to Bill Gates.

I had Sam park the '67 Impala, which was just a sweet car I wanted to cry, a good 6 blocks away, so hopefully Darren wouldn't see us coming, but with his particular mind powers it was probably a useless precaution. Still, there was always a chance that doing so would come in handy. Besides, Dean would kill us if anything were to happen to her, and it would be justifiable homicide.

We walked down the street toward Darren's, the night air crispy, chilly as Kansas gets in the beginning of January. "I should fill you in on this guy we're going to talk to."

"What? He's not just a half demon with mind tricks and money?"

I had to smile. "Yeah, I guessed you'd catch on that there's the same tried and true to him in the normal sense."

Sam laughed. "Normal for us anyway, if that word can even be defined."

"I wonder what a normal family would think."

"Probably scream, run the other way, and make excuses and rationalizations for what they've seen and or heard for the rest of their lives?"

"Most likely."

We walked a couple of blocks in companionable silence, both of us seemingly comfortable knowing we had each other's backs. It was nice to know that I could trust Sam to get the job done if it came to that.

"Here it is." I said, as Darren's huge, grandiose mansion came into view.

Sam let loose a low whistle. "Impressive."

"It is until you know how he acquired it."

Sam smacked his forehead. "By demon or human standards? You know what? Forget I asked…" he tried to duck out of it carefully.

"By both actually." I answered him anyway.

He let out a huge sigh. "I really didn't need to know that. Shall we get this over with?"

"Yeah." I hesitated for a second. "You've got the package?"

He patted the left side of his jacket softly. "Yeah, I got it."

"Then let's go." We walked up the sidewalk to the call box at the black iron gates and pressed the button.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This one is definitely NC-17

**Warnings – **violence, some gore, language, and explicit sex

**Setting – **This takes place at the beginning of January 2010, after the boys go to Wisconsin in Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves. Takes place during season 5 of Supernatural, 6 years after Buffy ended, and 5 after Angel ended.

**Notes** – This is the last chapter of Hell Mouths for a bit until I finish my other Supernatural and MASH fictions, which are very near completion! This chapter is for my girls, you know who you are. Sometimes you just need a good Buffy and Willow moment!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sam POV**

Darren's mansion was a real sight from the outside. It seemed like a piece of Hollywood plopped down right in the middle of the Dust Bowl, completely out of place and yet fitting in with the nice neighborhood in a weird, Stanley Kubrick fashion. To tell the truth it reminded me a bit of Crowley's place; minus the entire Enochian angel guarding symbols of course. I took in the building and surrounding grounds as we walked up to the black, spiked, iron gate and Angel pressed the call button on the box there. You would think the half-demon would have better security, but Angel had assured me he had other measures in place.

"Wow." Was all I could muster up to say.

"Yeah." Was all he responded with.

If I hadn't driven by Stephen King's house so many damn times passing through Maine, this is what I would imagine it would look like instead. From our viewpoint it looked like the gothic style fence work stretched around three football fields of yard, the mansion itself seeming to swallow it into its sides near the back. Angel assured me this wasn't the case though, a huge yard in the back the size of an actual golf course. In fact, the former vampire wasn't being vague about that. The demon Darren loved the game apparently.

A long, nicely paved, winding road led up to the mansion, dividing the well manicured lawn in a snakelike river you'd see on a world map. The majority of the yard was clean of trees and bushes, with only a few planted along the fence and up near the house in a deliberate looking manner. It gave the grounds a more enormous, spacious feel to it. We were buzzed in, without talking to anyone, and as we walked up the driveway, leaving the closing gate behind us, the only vehicle I saw was a black limo parked up by the front door, and the only people were two big, burly guys standing on either side of the door. My hunter instincts immediately kicked in and told me that there were other eyes watching our every move, and they hadn't let me down thus far so I remained cautious and vigilant of my surroundings. If this demon dude was as badass as Angel said he was, and I had no reason to doubt his word. I'd need to keep myself as focused as possible on what may or may not lie ahead.

The driveway was a mile or so long, all uphill, and by the time we got to the top I felt I'd been at the gym for a few hours. My legs were definitely feeling the burn. I wasn't sure my legs would want to work if they had to. I would bet money that was why Darren had visitors walk up to the house, and I don't usually gamble. Smart really, to make your guest so tired they had no real fight left in them once they made it to you, if they were human at least. Yeah, this bastard was evil.

As Angel and I walked up the steps I noticed, quite disturbingly, that the huge, potted plants on either side of the door were meadowsweet. Of course, even though it bugged the shit out of me, this was an alternate reality. It was very possible it didn't have any pagan connections whatsoever. It was a very decorative looking plant after all. On the other hand, it could be much worse than my own reality when I thought about it. I made a mental note to ask Angel, or perhaps Willow or Giles about it when I saw them again. For now I had to concentrate on backing Angel up if things didn't go smoothly.

In my experience things never went smoothly…

We stopped in front of the big burly guys, and I noticed that with the exception of looking mostly human, they each had two inch horns curving up out of their foreheads and freckles framing the hairline of their otherwise normal looking appearance. They both wore identical, dark brown muscle shirts and camouflage cargo pants with black combat boots, and a weird medallion on a tied hemp necklace around their throats, collar style. Meeting them in a dark alley would sure be an interesting encounter. I didn't envy Buffy and Faith and what they had to face day to day.

"We're here to see Darren." Angel did not look at them as he spoke, just faced the door, and I did the same, taking my cues from him as he explained to me at the house earlier in the day and again in the car. They didn't speak back, the demon guy on the left grabbing the knob, twisting it and giving the door a quick, hard shove inward, revealing a decorative foyer from what I could see. It was also one of the few rooms that had a light on in it. We stepped in, and the door shut firmly behind us; no one was around.

"Alright, what now?" I asked, curious about what was going to happen now that we made it here, especially since we had no way of knowing what to expect from Darren himself.

Angel pointed to one of the benches on either side of the door in the foyer. "Now we wait."

"For how long?" I asked again.

Angel furrowed his brow and took a seat. "For as long as it takes." I gave a nod and sat beside him, putting my hands behind my head and kicking back until we were called in to see Darren himself.

**Buffy POV**

Willow and I swept the town trying to find any normal or magical way to track down Faith. We did a few more passes at the places she normally hung out, and then we started casing the more obscure parts of town where the demons gathered. We spent hours checking abandoned buildings, the seedier neighborhoods, and all the weirdo spots near the railroad tracks.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" I kicked a rock and it flew down the railroad ties, knocking someone in the head near a makeshift barrel fire. An audible "Ow!" resounded back on me from the direction I kicked it in and IU felt bad. "Sorry!" I called, but it was already forgotten.

Willow put a hand gently on my shoulder. "We'll find her Buffy. Faith's tough, and she takes care of herself very well, you know that."

I turned to my best friend and gave her a groan. "I know that, Will, I do, but God, there are things I still wanted to tell her, to have her be around for. What if I never get that chance?"

Her hand tightened a bit. "You can't think that way. None of us can. We've been through a lot with her, not all good, but she's pulled through, survived. She's got your determination Buffy. I don't feel it's her time to go yet, and I know you feel the same."

I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. "I've died three times Will."

"Yeah, and she's already bit it once and came back, and your both still here. If you have nine lives then so does she. We'll find her. She's very resourceful."

I nodded. "I guess you're right." She gave me her resolve face and I had to roll my eyes and smile. "Okay, okay, you're right, she'll be fine. You know how doing this job makes me overly paranoid from time to time."

It was her turn to nod. Our chit chat stopped then, and we continued to walk down the tracks toward the barrel and the innocent bystander I kicked the rock at. As we passed the fire the homeless people had made in that old, empty barrel, they shot us distrust and hate filled glances, as if us just being there was a personal affront to them. I saw one in particular dodge behind the others, most likely the recipient of my angry rock punt. I did my best to look apologetic, but I knew it did no good. I'd be wary of the person who kicked rocks at me too if I was in his position, but if was also the fact that homeless people were distrustful in general so I tried not to take it too personally. I pushed it out of my mind since I had Faith to worry about, stopping ten yards past the barrel to search the area again. My eyesight wasn't as good in the dark, but it was better than most, although the firelight behind me seriously made it hard to see anything but black, so I stood there for a bit letting my peepers adjust.

When they finally did adjust I saw that we had come to the part of the tracks near the grain silos on the outskirts of town, which explained all the homeless people hanging around. When it got too cold they crawled into the metal grain giants, where it was warmer a little and nice and dry, and the snow didn't get in them as much, unless they were broken or cracked somehow. The only problem were that vamps and human eating nasties knew this, so there were always lots of dead bodies in this area. The police and FBI thought Lawrence, Kansas had a serial killer that they couldn't seem to catch; if only.

"You thinking we should check the silos Buffy?" Willow asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep warm on this crisp, January night.

"Since we're already here we might as well. Wish I didn't have to crawl into each one though. Where's Clark Kent's x-ray vision when you need it?"

My redheaded girlfriend let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Smallville."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "Isn't Smallville in Kansas?"

She quirked her lips in amused annoyance. "Typically speaking, yes. Have you been listening to Xander spout off comic book rants again?"

"Oh would you look at that? I feel my dumb blonde coming on all of a sudden!" I walked ahead, the echo of Will's snicker following me as I made my way further up the tracks to check the first silo. I made it there so quick I hadn't realized I'd ran the entire way. A bit of heavy breathing and I apologized to Willow softly as I opened the door to it.

'_Don't worry Buffy; I'm just hanging back a bit anyway. Much stealthier this way!'_ Her voice echoed in my mind. The telepathy was nice. It toned down how much noise we made when we needed to sneak around. At first it was really weird, but I got used to it eventually. Mostly because it started out as whispering in our heads and it was very annoying until Will got it under control, then the head speaking became much easier. To be honest it was nice not to have to voice my thoughts, even with the lack of privacy factor. Although my brush with mind reading back in high school hadn't been quite as cool. I'm still going to be scarred for life by that life experience.

The door to the silo was very rusty, and it made an extremely loud creaking sound as it swung to the outside. Forget about not making too much noise, because some of the dead had to have heard that. Colder bits of corn dust blew out at me, and I covered my face quickly before I swallowed or inhaled any of it. A bit of the moonlight from the quarter sliver in the sky filtered through the higher round windows, in faint light blue rays, illuminating the inside in an oddly haunting way. It wasn't much, but it was enough, so I climbed inside.

Corn brittle with the hardness of winter crunched under my shoes, kicking up more dust, and I kept my nose and mouth covered with the sleeve of my jacket, looking around as the dust flew around my head before settling. There were no dead bodies, no homeless people sleeping in the corn, and most importantly, no Faith. I sighed in frustration and climbed back out reluctantly, some part of my sub-conscience hoping she would just magically appear.

Willow picked up on my feelings. _'Not in there, is she?'_

'_Nope. Well, one down and several to go!' _

We got to work. It took us hours to check all the silos. As expected, half of them had homeless men and women residing in them, most of them asleep, but a few dead. I left them were they lay after checking for vampire bites and made a mental note to call the police when I was home. By the time we finished we were miles from where we started, the barrel fire a tiny flicker in the distance. Farmland stretched flat for as far as I could see in the dark, a few houses, barns and trees dotting the landscape in no particular pattern. I walked off the left of the tracks facing east and turned around in a circle very slowly, looking for anything out of the ordinary and listening for anything unusual. I didn't see or hear anything, although for some reason I sensed something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

'_Will? Do you feel something's there, even though you can't see or hear anything?'_

'_Yeah, I feel it. It almost feels like the skin of evil, if you know what I mean.' _

'_It's a fair enough description. I'm not sure anyone could put it into words better than you have.'_

She gave a mental sigh. _'Well, what do we know about our surroundings? Houses, barns, farmland, and railroad tracks as far as the eye can see.'_

'_That pretty much sums it up.'_

'_What about underground?'_

That was an idea, especially since we knew we were dealing with the First and its Bringers. We had a lot to cover and looking for dead ground wouldn't be easy but it was a place to continue our search. It would be tough because the moonlight was faint due to cloud cover, but I was hoping Willow could do some magic detection while I searched on foot.

'_Hey, I hate to ask but…'_

I didn't have to finish my sentence because she did it for me_. 'Can I break out some mojo? Yeah, go ahead and do your thing and I'll do mine.'_

'_Thanks. I owe you one!'_

'_Yeah you do! Just remember mocha's say it with love!'_

I just smiled and ran off toward the closest farmhouse, talking with Willow really putting me more at ease. I was happy she insisted on coming along with me. It's good to do things alone sometimes, but with everything that was currently going on and all jacked up the way it was, none of us should be alone right now. Not even me, and when we found Faith I wasn't letting her out of my sight. I needed her. I wanted to make everything up with her and I wanted her in my baby's life. Auntie Faith. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I called her that. It would be priceless, and thinking about it kept me going, kept my hopes alive. It was all I had to keep me sane at the moment.

We scoured the land on the left side of the tracks first. A few farmhouses full of manure later and I was ready for a hot shower to scald the shit smell off of my skin. We couldn't find or sense anything, almost as if we went the wrong way from what we felt earlier, so we made our way back to the tracks. As we neared them we got that feeling again, that something was there just out of eyesight and earshot. I was tired but not willing to give up and neither was Willow. Although she'd been floating in the air the entire time, magic was just as tiring after a while, so I knew she had to be feeling just as, if not, more tired than I was. I'd buy her that mocha early if we were anywhere near a coffee shop. Alas, we had to make due.

'_Alright, time to go right this time.'_

"Let's just take a few minutes ok?" The sound of her voice behind me startled, and I turned around to face her. Even in the dark she looked pretty pale, so I nodded and we sat on the railroad ties to take a break.

"Sure, we can take fifteen. You need to meditate?"

She shook her head. "No, just need to rest."

I gave a slight nod. "We've been going non-stop since we left the house. I could use the breather myself." It was true. I had no idea if it was because I just found out I'm pregnant or not, but best not to take too many chances, and I wasn't ready to clue Willow in when I hadn't told Angel yet.

"Hey Buffy?" Willow asked in a small, hesitant voice.

"Yeah Will?"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

Guess I wasn't telling Angel first.

**Faith POV**

Navigating through the vents was a bitch!

A bitch and a half with the brat hanging behind me the entire time, but not that he was a bitch, just that it's a bitch coming to a vent dead end and then having to turn the fuck around. And WHAT was with the smell? I'd sniffed a lot of things, both voluntary and involuntary, but the smell in the vents topped the damn cake. It was as if someone mixed up sewer, rotten garbage and eggs, and mixed in some grave dirt. It was worse than vamp breath and that's saying something. I swear to fucking god someone could bottle that odor and sell it to any nation's government as germ warfare; or to the SWAT teams as knock out gas!

Son of a bitch.

I shook my head for what seemed like the thousandth time in a vent system that felt like it was made of only dead ends; and I had to pee, which made everything ten times worse. I was squeezing my hardest not to let a single drop leak out. Not an easy task when you can only feel the temperature and it makes the sensation heightened. I knew it was January, but it felt like mid-July in the deep fucking south! I was far from being five by five. I think it might be time to change up the number.

At least there was still a way to go as we mapped out the vents in our heads. We had to turn around a lot, but if it got us out of here and kept us out of the cell, it was all worth it. Sweat kept pouring into my eyes so I stopped frequently to wipe my brow. I'd give just about anything to be able to sit up for a little bit. My back, hands, and knees were killing me, and it was much harder to bear for such a prolonged amount of time without my slayer abilities. I got my wish a few minutes later where the vents came to a 'T' intersection. There was a 3'x 4' cubicle room, vent shafts going off to our left and right, with a vented window in the middle of the room. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me and the boy wonder to take a breather and collect our thoughts. I slid in first, to the left and up as close to the screened vent as I could to make room for Connor. He followed my lead and went to sit up next to the right vent. We sat there for a few minutes catching our breath before we spoke, the silence of exhaustion understood between us. If we had to we could probably sleep this way for a bit, but that was not as appealing as getting the fuck out of here. I was done with the smell, heat, and back pain.

In a low voice, Connor finally spoke. "What I wouldn't give for some water right now."

"Yeah, along with some clean air and a toilet; I'm mad squeezing not to flow right now!"

"Actually, the smell doesn't seem as bad right here." I could barely see the outline of his finger tap the vent window. "I wonder where this leads to. Looks like some sort of room with a bit of light. The vents may be safer but if there's a window or door in there it could be quicker."

I considered his suggestion. "That's a good idea. The only problem is we don't have our strength. We might attract attention banging to get it open son. Fighting out that way in our condition isn't guaranteed survival."

Connor sighed. "I know. I just want to get the Hell out of here; being cooped up is driving me crazy."

"That makes two of us kiddo." I took a few deep breaths and was about to tell him we had to get going, when we heard a door opening on the other side of the vent. A few seconds later the same door closed and voices started talking in loud tones, reaching up to us audibly enough to hear the conversation. I slid as quietly as I could to get closer to the vent to try getting a glimpse of demons or men who were speaking. The vents were hard to look through, metal slats facing downward, but I got a fairly decent look at them, along with the two bringers, that came into the room with them. The first man or thing, whichever, was medium height with balding grey hair, short and cropped around the sides in a cartoon Friar Tuck sort of way. Hey, so I have a thing about sappy Disney flicks; sue me. I couldn't see the other man. He was too far to my side of the vent for me to really get a decent look. Baldy had started the conversation, and he was not happy.

"The room was supposed to be guarded by magic at all times. You promised us that there was no way the Slayer could escape! That she would not be able to penetrate the magical shield! Now she and that half-breed brat vampire reject are gone you moron!" I didn't need to see Connor's face to know he was seething with anger. We were close enough I felt his body tense up.

"I told you no such bloody thing. You may want to listen next time instead of hearing only what you want to."

_That voice; no, it couldn't be who I thought I was hearing…_

"You've been paid a lot of money Mr. Rayne! Don't blame us for you're stupid mistakes! You're a fraud, and Wolfram and Hart will not abide such a man failing us!"

_The First, Ethan Rayne, and Wolfram and Hart; didn't the brat and I just stumble onto the mother fucking load?_

"Again, you're not listening to me, just hearing what you want to remember from that thick brain of yours. I told you I could contain a slayer, perhaps more…"

Baldy interrupted him. "Yes! You said you could do it! You lied!" The door opened again and another person walked in the room. From the sound the shoes made on the floor I'd say it was a woman wearing a higher end brand of high heels, although it could be a man. These days you never knew.

It turned out I was right; the newcomer was a woman. She spoke in a firm, yet soft voice; much more pleasant then either man was speaking. In fact, she sounded so nice it was scary. There wasn't much that scared me, which said a lot about the kind of person I felt she was. Slayer intuition or not, she was the type of person that made your skin crawl with apprehension and a feeling of evil. I held my breath as best as I could so she couldn't hear me, which might have been paranoia talking, but if it kept me and the boy wonder alive then it didn't matter. Buffy's words to me when I first met her came ringing back through my head like a phone not answered: "First rule of slaying Faith; don't die!"

"Mr. Mochrie, your voice can be heard all the way down the hall, and it's making our good client Mr. Stiles very nervous. I would ask that you please calm down and discuss this situation in a more appropriate manner."

Ethan took the moment to cheese his way into her scolding. "Yes, please keep your voice down Colin, lest you make any more a fool of yourself than you already are."

I couldn't get a good look at her, but her voice carried up to me on the rising hot, smelly air. "Mr. Rayne, you have no quarter to speak here. Your mistake may have cost us a lot of money and time, and some very old clients; not to mention powerful allies and a partial foundation of Wolfram and Hart's core."

"My humble apologies ma'am, but what exactly did Colin tell you to expect out of my performance?"

There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again, and I'm sure a few eyebrows were raised. "He told us you could make a fool proof Slayer containment with some black magic, one that they could not escape from once you constructed it. It's pretty obvious you did not hold up your end of the bargain."

I could see Mr. Mochrie throwing Ethan some pretty smug looks. "I told him that I could do it, that much is true…"

Baldy's interruptions were getting old. "See? He admits it!"

Ethan sighed, disdain pouring into his voice. "Once again Colin, your problem is that you don't listen to everything someone has to say, you just pick out what you want to hear." For once, I agreed with Ethan, who continued. "Now ma'am, no disrespect but may I please say what I have to without any further interruptions? I won't take up too much of your time, I bloody well promise."

'Ma'am' spoke up in that soft, firm and creepy tone of hers. "Very well Mr. Rayne. Mr. Mochrie, keep your mouth shut."

Some more quiet and a sour look on Baldy's face and the chaos worshipping son of a bitch let loose his side. "The Slayer containment should have been foolproof, would have been foolproof as long as the Slayer kept her powers. I made the original deal with Sir Colin here and I told him this when he explained what you intended, but it's quite obvious that it didn't stick in that fat head brain of his."

"So you're saying that Faith and the boy were able to escape because we took away their powers temporarily?"

_I was never so thankful for not having my powers._

"That is exactly what I'm telling you, and what I told him weeks ago. The spell is specific to a Slayer's body chemistry. It's the way magic differentiates a Slayer from a normal girl, which is how you were able to capture those few that haven't come to the good guy's attention yet. The drugs you gave her and the boy allowed them to find a loophole, so to speak, and not surprisingly so."

A new menace and venom filtered into her tone, and Baldy looked ass up scared. "Is this true? It will do you no good to lie either, since Wolfram and Hart has many ways of making you tell the truth."

_Yeah. This bitch scared the ever loving crap outta me._

Baldy's voice shook as he spoke. "I swear ma'am, he didn't say that, just that he could create containment, honest!"

"Colin...?" My skin kept crawling. I wanted her to stop speaking. I was betting this woman would make him cry in fear and scream in pain if he didn't tell her the skinny on his mistake, not Ethan's.

I was right about the crying at least. "Maybe he said something, but it wasn't clear... No! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He screamed then, and I saw a flash of a blade and then his head wasn't attached to his body anymore. What remained fell to its knees, almost as if it were in slow motion, stood still for a brief moment, and fell toward Ethan Rayne's feet. He side stepped and turned so he was facing me in time to avoid the headless corpse playing footsie with his toes, and watched the head roll off to the right of me, stopping and staring up in the direction of the vents and our hiding place with it's wide, lifeless eyes. I could see the tears on his cheeks that he had cried, pleading with the 'Ma'am Bitch' for his life, and even though he'd been a scumbag I felt sorry for the poor ass.

'_Rest in peace, Baldy.'_

Ethan Rayne had the nerve to look both sorry for him and disgusted all at once. I could see him now that he stepped into my view. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"To do that Mr. Rayne, you must reconstruct the magical containment. Do not make me regret putting my belief in you and your abilities, and giving this second chance. If you do…" her voice trailed off, losing precious seconds before picking up again. "…you may find yourself in more pieces than Mr. Mochrie. Believe me when I say this."

I saw and heard Ethan take a deep gulp of breath. It didn't seem very natural. His hands went to his throat as he tried to breathe, eyes bugging out a bit in surprise. Whatever was happening continued until his face just about turned blue, and upon being released he collapsed to his knees like Baldy had, only with his head still intact. He fell on his hands gulping in air as his face slowly returned to his natural whiteness, his voice coming out croaked.

"I got it under control. It'll work this time, I swear."

"See that it does." I heard the door open and the clicking of her heels as she walked out, the bringers still in my sight following her out as the door closed behind them and leaving the sorcerer to his own devices. He caught his breath, got to his feet, and glared at the door, anger, humiliation, and fear evident in his eyes. I couldn't blame the guy. He was a rat, this much was true, but even I knew she was a scary ass bitch and all I heard was her voice. Ethan Rayne had looked into her eyes, and it was apparent that it shook him up. I knew that look, especially in the eyes of someone not so easily frightened.

Once he had himself composed breath and face back to normal, and his pants, shirt and tie straightened, he looked at the door as if she just declared war and spoke, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

Almost.

"Be careful who you threaten love. You may not enjoy the end result." With that he did something I wasn't expecting. He turned and walked in the other direction and I saw a door open with a glimpse of what looked like night sky. I couldn't be sure until the smell of fresh air wafted up to me just after he walked out and closed it, turning off the light as he went. It was an easier way out and we could make it if we were careful.

Once we were alone again in the dark vents, Connor let out a low whistle. "We need to get out of here and find my father and Buffy."

"Serious understatement son. That was some hard core Intel we just received."

"That woman was a piece of work. I wish we had a name to go with the face."

I forgot he was sitting opposite of me and probably saw her. "You get a good look at her?"

"Yeah, you could say."

I let out a pent up sigh. "Her voice was enough for me."

"The look in her eyes when she lopped off dude's head…"

I wanted to puke. "Alright, that's enough. Time for us to get out of here."

"Which way do we go from here?"

"Down and outside; Ethan opened a different door and I saw night sky and smelled fresh air."

"I smelled it too, although I thought I was hallucinating. You don't think it's too risky?" He asked, very cautious. Now that we knew bringers were down there I didn't blame him.

"Everything's a risk now, but I think you might have been right. It's better for us to get out as quick as we can. Let's get to work on this vent."

The screws were on the outside of the vent, and we couldn't kick too hard because we knew sound traveled pretty easily down the hall. I knew we may have to risk a few kicks though, so I wanted to hold off on them to the absolute last minute. We just had a rest, so we felt renewed enough to bend the slats to reach our hands outside of them. It took some time and maneuvering but I was finally able to locate the screws on Connor's side of the vent, and I was in luck that they protruded out to the point I could twist them out a ways. I was thinking no kicking would be needed.

I was correct. The vent screen only had corner screws. Connor swung the vent open and I bent it back as best as I could so it wouldn't flap back and make any noise. I peered down and around, checking out the room by the light of the windows near the door Ethan walked out of. The dead body and head were still on the floor, but right below us was a table and a few chairs. Didn't know how sturdy they were, but I was about to find out. I turned my body around, stuck my feet out, and slowly shimmied my way out of the vents until I was hanging painfully by my arms. No Slayer strength was a pain in my ass at that moment, and I had no way to tell how far I was away from the table and chairs, or the ground itself.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I let myself drop.


End file.
